Turning Page
by Tsuki No Hana2
Summary: El Ragnarok es activado y Asgard destruido. Todos sus habitantes son reubicados en la Tierra. Sólo hay un pequeño problema, Loki no subió a la nave a tiempo y no hay rastros de él. Thor piensa que está muerto, por tercera vez; sin embargo, su esperanza no decae por completo y lo vuelve a ver cuatro años más tarde. Pero... Loki ya no es el mismo.
1. El que cayó del cielo

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **"** **El que cayó del cielo"**_

 ** _Oslo, Noruega._**

Se calzó sus botas y luego de ponerse un suéter ligero, salió al patio de su casa.

—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

Se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz femenina. Era Valkyria, sentada en una mecedora del patio de su propia casa, pegada a la de él. Una pequeña barda separaba ambos patios. Del lado contrario estaba la casa de Heimdall.

—Sí —respondió simplemente—. Ya no bebas tanto —le dijo al ver que traía una botella de licor consigo.

—Guardaré un poco para tu regreso —alzó la bebida en su honor.

Thor sonrió y siguió su camino, atravesando la gran pradera que lo llevaba a un bosque, donde tenía oculta una pequeña nave. Y mientras hacía ese camino que se sabía de memoria, comenzó a rememorar los últimos años.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel terrorífico día. El día en que todo estalló ante sus ojos.

El castillo, el Bifrost, el pueblo, todo; hasta los cimientos habían desparecido luego de una explosión de tal magnitud.

El Ragnarok había cumplido su objetivo: Destruir Asgard en su totalidad, junto con Hela y su ejército.

Los asgardianos que se salvaron vieron con tristeza cómo el mundo que conocían se deshacía ante sus ojos. Thor, a la cabeza de todos, había buscado con la mirada a su hermano, queriendo saber si compartía su dolor por ver perdido su hogar, sin embargo, no lo halló por ningún lado.

—Loki… —había murmurado, buscando la cara de su hermano entre la multitud—. Loki —lo llamó con voz más fuerte.

Los asgardianos se miraron entre sí, buscando al susodicho.

De pronto, Heimdall puso su mano sobre el hombro de Thor y dijo:

—Él no está aquí, no subió a la nave.

—No —rio con escepticismo—. Él fue por el Ragnarok y luego…

Heimdall lo interrumpió, señalando el mundo destruido ante sus ojos.

—No… no puede ser —se dejó caer sobre la silla que había estado ocupando momentos antes—. ¿Nos fuimos sin él?

—Así debía de ser, de haberlo esperado no habríamos sobrevivido, ni uno de nosotros —la voz grave de Heimdall trataba de ser consoladora, pero no lo lograba. Sabía del amor fraternal que Thor le tenía a su hermano a pesar de que éste fuese siempre un desgraciado con él.

Thor no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y caminó entre la multitud, buscando algún lugar más privado. Estaba en shock y no tenía ánimos de mirar a nadie a la cara. Bruce había intentado hablar con él, pero ni siquiera logró captar su atención.

Encontró una habitación en la que se encerró por largo rato. No podía dejar de pensar y culparse a sí mismo. ¿En verdad Loki había muerto? ¡Qué injusto! Pues no se habrían salvado de no haber sido por su hermano, quien consiguió esa nave, llevando un ejército a Asgard y además arriesgando su vida para ir a liberar al Ragnarok. Al fin había tomado el buen camino, habían luchado hombro con hombro y por un momento se imaginó un futuro a su lado, pero todo se había ido a la mierda. Ahora tenía bajo su responsabilidad a toda una civilización.

Finalmente decidió que lo correcto sería ir directo a la Tierra. Y así fue. Volaron directo a Midgard y solicitaron ayuda a los Avengers.

Los asgardianos fueron instalados y distribuidos en la capital de Noruega, dónde Thor también fue ubicado. Tuvieron que olvidarse de su mundo y adaptarse a las normas y costumbres de la Tierra, disolviendo casi por completo lo poco que había quedado de aquel maravilloso mundo.

En cuanto a Thor… no tenía un reinado al cual gobernar, las reubicaciones lo obligaron a comportarse como un ser humano común. Tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva vida, agradeciendo que al menos eso tenía: vida. Cosa que su hermano ya no poseía.

Agradeció el hecho de no tener que encargarse de un reinado, pues no tenía cabeza ni ánimos, no después de haber perdido así a Loki.

Todos le decían que era un hecho su muerte, que era imposible que hubiese escapado de una destrucción de tal magnitud, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que debía seguir vivo en algún rincón del universo, estaba seguro, aunque a veces la realidad lo golpeaba duramente.

Eso le trajo muchos días horribles. Vivía solo en la bonita casa que le habían asignado. A diario intentaba no perder la razón. Las pesadillas lo asediaban. A veces soñaba que despertaba y su hermano aparecía en su habitación, apuñalándolo por haberlo dejado atrás; entonces despertaba, deseando haber sido apuñalado de verdad, con tal de que su hermano estuviese ahí con él.

En ocasiones, Thor se levantaba en medio de su sueño, agitado y tembloroso, con nuevas ideas. Una de ellas fue:

¿Y si Loki se estaba ocultando? Quizás estaba vivo ¡Incluso había posibilidades de que estuviera en Oslo, cerca de él!

Por eso un día se volvió loco y salió a las calles en plena crisis. Se acercaba a cada persona que veía y le preguntaba por su hermano e incluso les preguntaba si no era él, disfrazado.

Después de esos días de tortura mental, Thor terminó casi aceptando la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera muerto, orillándose a una depresión considerablemente peligrosa.

Sus compañeros Avengers fueron a visitarlo a penas se enteraron de su estadía ahí y de lo ocurrido con su hermano. Fueron a darle sus condolencias y a intentar animarlo un poco, pero nada lograba hacerlo. Había perdido a su padre, su martillo, un ojo, su mundo y a su hermano también. No le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir. Los únicos que lo mantenían medianamente cuerdo eran sus amigos asgardianos: Heimdall y Valkyria.

Una vez estando más cuerdo y aprovechando que Tony seguía ahí de visita, le pidió que le ayudara a reparar una de las cápsulas de escape que tenía la inmensa nave que había robado Loki para salvarlos.

Thor tenía una idea. Se había querido dar por vencido, pero no, no aún. Le faltaba algo por hacer: buscar a su hermano en todos los mundos, si después de eso no lo hallaba, aceptaría su muerte.

Cuando la nave estuvo lista, Thor salió al espacio, acompañado por su fiel amigo Heimdall y Valkyria. Esa fue la primera de las que serían cientos de expediciones.

—Es inútil —aseguró Heimdall, usando su vista para encontrar la presencia de Loki en algún punto del universo—. No lo veo en ninguna parte.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Tú sabes lo que significa —espetó Valkyria con el poco tacto que la caracterizaba.

Thor golpeó la primera pared que se encontró, desquitando su impotencia.

Volvieron a la Tierra, pero ese no fue el único viaje de Thor, éste siguió buscando hasta el cansancio. Después de muchas expediciones, Heimdall habló francamente con su Rey, haciéndole ver que perdía el tiempo. Loki estaba muerto. Pero esa era una realidad que Thor no iba a aceptar.

—¡Es Loki de quien estamos hablando! Ya van dos veces que lo creo muerto y siempre vuelve a aparecer. ¡Lo vi morir entre mis brazos una vez! Y volvió…

—Esta vez es diferente. Thor, han pasado dos años y Loki no ha dado señales de vida. De estar vivo ya lo habría hecho ¿No crees?

Thor se enojó, negándose a creer tal realidad. A partir de ese día siguió con sus expediciones, pero solo. Pasaba más tiempo en el espacio y luchando en otros mundos que en su nuevo hogar en la Tierra.

Así terminaron pasando cuatro largos años y hasta la fecha Thor Odinson no había detenido su búsqueda, algunos consideraban que ya había perdido la razón y los Avengers no eran la excepción. Le pidieron que trabajara para ellos, ayudándolos en ciertos casos difíciles en los que les era de mucha ayuda. Él aceptó, distrayéndose así un poco de sus penas y obteniendo el apoyo de sus amigos, quienes nunca lo dejaron y trataron siempre de animarlo, en especial Tony y Bruce. Varias veces Stark lo invitó a vivir en el complejo Avengers, donde ya varios de ellos se habían mudado. Thor se lo agradeció, pero rechazó la oferta. Su principal razón para hacerlo fue Loki, porque… ¿Y si volvía? ¿Dónde viviría? No en la Mansión de los Avengers, obviamente, mucho menos por el hecho de que estaba al sur de Nueva York, ciudad que casi fue destruida por él.

Pero todo cambió cierta noche de octubre, más nublada y fría de lo normal.

Heimdall estaba llegando a su casa. Disfrutaba del clima fresco hasta que de pronto sintió una presencia muy conocida aproximándose a la Tierra. Entonces sus ojos lo vieron, se estaba abriendo un portal justo en la pradera detrás de su casa y de la del Dios del trueno. Desafortunadamente éste no se encontraba en el planeta, estaba en medio de una de sus búsquedas por el universo.

Llegó a la casa de Thor y… sonrió al confirmar sus sospechas. Un portal se había abierto en la pradera detrás de las viviendas, arrojando sobre la hierba a un hombre en muy mal estado.

Heimdall se comunicó telepáticamente con Thor, lo hizo de inmediato al ver de quién se trataba.

—Ven a casa ahora mismo, una sorpresa te cayó del cielo —fue lo único que le dijo y fue lo único que le bastó al Dios del trueno para regresar a la Tierra a toda velocidad.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola!**

 **Desde noviembre del año pasado he traído esta idea en mente, todo nació después de haber visto Thor Ragnarok. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Me encantaría ver sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Preguntas! (Es algo que suelo hacer siempre en mis notas)**

 **1) ¿Quién cayó del cielo?**

 **2) ¿Dónde ha estado Loki durante esos cuatro años?**

 **3) ¿Leerás el siguiente capítulo? Jaja ya no se me ocurrió nada. En fin, nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Todo ocurre en Oslo, la capital de Noruega. Me pareció un buen lugar porque… vikingos y así.**

 **-Este fic se sitúa al final de la película de Thor Ragnarok, suponiendo que Loki no subió a tiempo a la nave.**

 **-Desde la destrucción de Asgard hasta el tiempo actual de esta historia, han pasado 4 años.**

 **-Va a haber Mpreg. Esto más bien es una advertencia jeje.**

13/06/2018

5:00 p.m.


	2. Bienvenido a casa, hermano

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Bienvenido a casa, hermano"**

Heimdall fue a auxiliar al príncipe que yacía en el suelo frente a él, agradeciendo que su llegada fuera discreta y en medio del campo, lejos de esos humanos que se escandalizaban por cualquier cosa.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado en el suelo. Lo vio casi inconsciente, sus ropas estaban chamuscadas, se encontraba sucio y mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba. Estaba terriblemente mal. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

No pasó ni un minuto más y Thor ya estaba aterrizando en la pradera. Se bajó como alma que lleva el diablo y con un cúmulo inexplicable de emociones en su pecho se fue corriendo como desquiciado hasta resbalar al intentar frenar sus pies. Derrapó en el suelo, llenándose de barro al caer de rodillas al lado de su hermano.

—No puede ser… no puede ser —decía una y otra vez, agitado. Sentía cómo le palpitaba el corazón en la garganta.

Heimdall sonrió muy levemente y miró a su Rey.

—Sí puede ser. Tenías razón, mi amigo.

Thor le sonrió al guardián y aún agitado rio un poco. Luego miró a su hermano tendido en la hierba.

—¿Loki? ¡Loki! —lo agitó bruscamente, esperando que no fuera una ilusión.

—Thor… —sus ojos claros se llenaron de alivio, los entrecerró y frunció el ceño—. ¿No puedes ser más delicado? —se quejó, todo su rostro era una completa mueca de dolor y cansancio. Llevaba un par de minutos tirado en la hierba húmeda y no parecía querer levantarse.

—En verdad estás aquí —sonrió sin poder creerlo. Miró su cuerpo entero, comprobando que estuviera completo y sin daños aparentemente mortales. Se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando vio que algo caía de sus propias mejillas y se impactaba en el rostro pálido de su hermano.

—Sentimental —fue lo que murmuró el menor antes de quedar desmayado, permitiéndose caer en la inconsciencia al saberse a salvo con su hermano mayor.

Thor lo levantó del suelo, descubriendo que en su mano Loki sostenía el Teseracto, aquello que seguramente le permitió llegar a la Tierra.

Miró al guardián, notando que éste estaba igualmente sorprendido por el hallazgo, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que esa cosa no derritiera la mano de Loki.

—Está malherido —observó Heimdall una vez que entraron a la casa y lo depositaron en la cama de Thor.

El Dios del trueno maldijo no estar más en Asgard, pues de ser así, lo llevaría de inmediato a un cuarto de curación y estaría como nuevo en horas o incluso minutos.

—Busca a Einar y tráelo a casa, él sabrá qué hacer con Loki —pidió Thor. El pobre era una masa de diferentes sentimientos, estaba sorprendido, asustado, preocupado, pero sobretodo tremendamente feliz de ver a su hermano de nuevo, luego de tantos años.

Heimdall asintió y fue en busca de uno de los pocos médicos que se habían salvado de la destrucción de Asgard.

—Loki, ¡Ey!, Loki —palmeó su mejilla luego de depositarlo en su cama. Quería que despertara y poder preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero éste estaba totalmente sumido en la inconsciencia.

El médico acudió rápido al llamado de su rey, y es que aunque el pueblo estuviese disperso y ya no fuesen un reinado, los asgardianos seguían considerando a Thor como su Rey y salvador, al igual que a Loki, a quien recordaban con un nuevo sentimiento lleno de agradecimiento, pues los salvó junto con Thor.

Las heridas de Loki fueron sanadas lo mejor posible y luego de un chequeo general, el médico le diagnosticó desnutrición, heridas múltiples no tan graves, deshidratación y cansancio excesivo; pero nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse pronto.

—Cuando despierte y recupere un poco de fuerza podrá curarse a sí mismo con su magia. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse —le informó el médico a Thor, este no podía estar más feliz—. Pero sí necesita ingerir muchos líquidos, su deshidratación es lo que más me preocupa.

Thor asintió.

—Y felicidades por esto. Todos estarán muy felices cuando sepan que el príncipe Loki volvió con bien, que no murió en la catástrofe.

Odinson no sabía qué responder, su hermano siempre había sido despreciado por todos, ahora lo admiraban, era un héroe y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Heimdall ¿Por qué no lo podías ver si siempre estuvo con vida? —inquirió con curiosidad, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, viendo a su hermano dormir.

—No me he dejado de hacer la misma pregunta desde que él apareció, aunque en otras ocasiones ha sido capaz de ocultar su presencia de mí —suspiró—. Esperemos a que despierte y nos diga dónde estaba. Llámame cuando lo haga —se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolos solos.

Thor se quedó sentado a un lado de su hermano, mirándolo dormir. No cabía en sí de la felicidad, estaba muy sorprendido todavía y temía que fuese sólo un sueño más.

Miró bien a su hermano y lo notó muy diferente, estaba pálido, delgado, acabado y sin su brillo natural. Su cabello negro había crecido considerablemente. Entonces se preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido para Loki?

Se hizo de noche y Thor no se separó ni un segundo de él, se quedó a su lado, cuidándolo. Cuando se hizo más tarde sólo arrimó una silla a la cama y se sentó ahí, velando su sueño, hasta que el aludido despertó en medio de la madrugada, espantado y muy exaltado, literalmente dio un salto.

Eso despertó a Thor, quien había dormitado un poco al lado de la cama.

—Tranquilo hermano, estás a salvó —se subió a la cama, tratando de tranquilizar su estado de alerta.

Loki estaba muy exaltado, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados. En medio de la oscuridad, Loki pudo distinguir lo que era el rostro de su hermano. Lo miró, se tranquilizó un poco y entonces…

—¡Idiota! —exclamó. Su rostro se tornó lleno de furia—. Eres un completo imbécil. ¡Me dejaste atrás! No te importó que Asgard fuera a ser destruida, subiste a la nave que YO llevé y te largaste con todos —para este punto ya se hallaba de pie, enfrentando a su hermano muy de cerca. Estaba furioso, pero sobre todo, muy decepcionado—. Sé que fui un desgraciado por mucho tiempo, pero… ¿Dejarme morir de esa manera? No lo esperaba de ti, Thor —su cuerpo entero temblaba, el mayor no sabía si de rabia o de debilidad.

—¡No fue así! —se defendió—. Yo… yo… —no sabía qué decir—. Pensé que sí habías logrado ingresar a la nave. Nunca creí que estuvieras todavía en Asgard. —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Espera, entonces… ¿Por qué no moriste?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más ante la idiotez de su hermano.

—¡Eres un…! —apretó los dientes y asestó un golpe con su puño al pecho de Thor, pero éste ni lo sintió, en cambio, el joven hechicero sufrió un agudo dolor en su puño.

—Quise decir… ¿Cómo escapaste? —intentó tomar el puño de su hermano para ver qué tanto daño se había hecho, pero éste le dio un zarpazo, furioso.

—El Teseracto.

—Es verdad —lo recordó y miró el contenedor en donde Heimdall y él lo metieron con la ayuda de la mano de Loki, cuando estaba inconsciente, y es que extrañamente no le causaba ningún daño a él.

—Lo tomé de entre los tesoros de tu padre para escapar, en vista de que se fueron sin mí.

Thor suspiró pesadamente, aliviado y feliz porque sobrevivió.

—¿Y por qué no viniste directo a la Tierra?

—No tenía idea de que estabas aquí, no tengo los ojos de Heimdall, inepto. Estuve varado durante ocho meses, viajé de mundo en mundo, visité planetas desconocidos, hostiles y terribles.

—¿Ocho meses? Aquí han pasado cuatro años, hermano.

—Y en esos cuatro años nunca te preguntaste dónde me encontraba ¿No es así?

Thor se ofendió.

—¡Te busque por todas partes! Heimdall me dijo muchas veces que desistiera, pues él no lograba verte en ningún lado, pero yo no me detuve, hasta hoy.

—¿En serio me buscaste? —un extraño peso se apoderó de su pecho. Su expresión se volvió dolida. Le costaba mucho creer cualquiera de sus palabras.

—Todo este tiempo no dejé de buscar. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte haciendo desastres en algún mundo, conquistando algún planeta o simplemente haciendo tus maldades aquí en la Tierra, oculto de nosotros.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa muy cansada, y tembloroso, se dejó caer de sentón a la cama.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te pasó? —se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, muy cerca.

—Fueron meses difíciles —murmuró, mirando algún punto indefinido del piso. Su espalda estaba algo encorvada mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el borde del colchón. Para Thor fue muy extraño verlo así. Loki era muy correcto en las normas de etiqueta y esas cosas, siempre estaba erguido, aseado y bien vestido, no como ahora.

—Cuéntame —insistió.

El otro no se esperaba eso. Se tensó considerablemente y miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada pesada de su hermano.

—Pasé por circunstancias complicadas. En algunos mundos había guerra y me tocó ser partícipe de ellas.

—Tenías el Teseracto ¿Por qué no lo usaste? Es decir… la última vez intentaste dominar la Tierra con él.

Loki chasqueó la lengua y se tensó aún más.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —respondió de manera hostil.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La habitación entera estaba en penumbras, sólo entraba la luz del pasillo, alumbrando escasamente el lugar. Thor miraba a su hermano, se veía en verdad acabado, no había rastro del Loki de siempre. Incluso se veía peor que aquella vez en la que estuvo preso por meses, cuando murió su madre.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?—masculló, molesto.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, es eso —puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió. Loki giró la cabeza hacia él, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo miraba a los ojos, incluso se movió para deshacer el contacto. No lo parecía, pero estaba muy feliz por estar a su lado. Cuando cayó en la Tierra y vio que su hermano lo recibía… Dios, había sentido un inmenso alivio, pero justo ahora era mayor su rencor.

—Perdóname por no haberme asegurado de que estuvieras en la nave antes de partir —pidió con seriedad y verdadero arrepentimiento.

—Ya no importa —masculló entre dientes. Quería discutir y echarle muchas cosas en cara, pero ciertamente estaba exhausto.

—Claro que importa. Eres mi hermano y te abandoné.

—Sí, tu estupidez sobrepasó los límites esta vez —se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Thor lo miró desde su posición y sintió una gran tristeza al ver sus ojos tan opacados. Sus siempre preciosos y audaces ojos verdes ahora estaban algo vacíos, empequeñecidos y cansados.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que este fuese roto.

—Vaya, en verdad te ves terriblemente mal.

Loki frunció los labios.

—Creo que tener un solo ojo te afectó demasiado.

—No, en serio te ves muy mal.

—Ya me quedó claro —rodó los ojos y se puso de pie con simpleza, ignorando su debilidad inicial. Sin embargo, la recordó cuando se mareó y terminó sentado de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Es mejor que descanses. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Loki no entendió por qué escuchó su voz tan cercana, hasta que abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo rodeado por los brazos de su hermano, los cuales habían impedido que cayera al suelo por la debilidad. No era en sí un abrazo, pues apenas y había contacto entre ambos, pero el menor se sorprendió bastante al verse deseando un gesto de ese tipo por parte de Thor. Lo necesitaba, mas no lo aceptaría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría jamás.

—Thor ¿Dónde estamos? —se llevó una mano a la sien, aún mareado y tratando de zafarse del "abrazo" abrumador.

—En mi casa, nuestra casa —corrigió.

Un sentimiento cálido inundó el corazón frío de Loki. Había pasado por tantas hostilidades que ahora ese simple gesto lo conmovió.

—Sí, idiota —lo empujó con sus escasas fuerzas—. Lo que quiero saber es en qué parte de Midgard estamos.

—Noruega.

Loki no respondió, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde era eso. Miró a su alrededor, medio ido, y de nuevo observó a Thor.

—Quisiera darme un baño.

—¿No quieres comer algo antes?

—Quiero un baño.

—Está bien, te lo prepararé —no entendía las prioridades de su hermano—. Aunque eso sí, debo decirte que la tina no es como la que solíamos tener en casa, pero es bastante cómoda y funcional.

Salió de la habitación y se metió al cuarto de baño. Ahí comenzó a preparar todo. Quería que su hermano estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Loki lo siguió sigilosamente, soportando el malestar en su cuerpo. Thor ni se dio cuenta de que lo había seguido al baño, observando atentamente cada movimiento y acción. Lo vio abrir las llaves para templar el agua, lo vio sacar unas toallas de un mueble dentro del baño, echando luego unos brebajes extraños a la tina y finalmente comprobando la temperatura del agua.

—Vaya, ya eres todo un Midgardiano.

Thor pegó un brinco al escucharlo, no se había percatado de su presencia bajo el marco de la puerta.

—He vivido cuatro años aquí, es normal que ya me haya acostumbrado a algunas cosas.

—Yo nunca me acostumbraría —hizo una mueca de desagrado total, eso alarmó al mayor.

—Pues ve haciéndolo, que este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

—¿Nuestro? —alzó una ceja. Ya iban dos veces en las que decía esa palabra.

—No te queda de otra —rio con burla, divertido ante la cara que puso. Seguía siendo igual de grosero y respondón. Bueno, es que para Loki sólo habían sido ocho meses. Para Thor habían sido cuatro largos años sin sus travesuras, sin sus maldades y ocurrencias.

Refunfuñando, Loki se adentró al baño y metió la mano en el agua que se acumulaba en la tina. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

Thor lo miró de pies a cabeza. Ahora bajo la luz del baño pudo verlo mejor. Traía ropa muy holgada, fácilmente era una o dos tallas más grandes de la necesaria, estaba desgastada y muy sucia; su calzado estaba en las mismas condiciones y ni qué decir de todo su cuerpo, tenía pequeñas heridas por doquier. Su cabello negro y ondulado estaba un poco más largo de lo que podía recordar. Sólo que ahora estaba enredado, maltratado y opaco.

Un impulso se apoderó de su ser, arrastrándolo a abrazarlo desde atrás.

Le dio un gran susto, pues el aludido pegó un brinco y soltó una exclamación llena de espanto.

Sus brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon por completo el delgado cuerpo de su hermano. Lo sintió pequeño, frágil y lastimado. No lo pensó y lo apretó más hacia sí. Esperaba que lo empujara y le gritara por hacer eso, pero los reclamos nunca llegaron, en cambio, unas manos delgadas y frías se posaron sobre sus antebrazos.

—¿Qué haces, Thor? —preguntó con un tono completamente neutro.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta —murmuró en voz baja, sobre su hombro—. Sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto, pero es que no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Loki no respondió y tampoco rechazó el abrazo. Eso fue suficiente para que Thor continuara abrazándolo así.

—Ya, suficiente contacto por un siglo.

Thor suspiró y lo soltó, ajeno al cálido sentimiento que se alojó en su corazón.

—Quiero bañarme —le dijo, girándose para verlo de frente.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas? —preguntó, notando la suciedad en su rostro. Se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla llena de tierra, pero ahora sí, Loki le dio un manotazo para que no lo tocara más.

—Cállate y sal de aquí, me voy a desvestir.

—Hermano, no me salgas con que ahora tienes pudor —se burló, y es que estaba feliz, nada le podría quitar la felicidad de saberlo vivo, por tercera vez.

Enfurruñado y mirándolo con enojo, comenzó a desvestirse ante la divertida mirada del mayor.

Se quitó las varias capas de playeras extrañas de algún mundo lejano hasta dejar su torso descubierto. Thor lo miró y todo rastro de diversión se esfumó de su expresión. Loki debió pasarla muy mal, estaba demasiado delgado. Pero lo que alertó los sentidos del Dios del trueno, fueron las cicatrices en su cuerpo, eran cicatrices de heridas graves.

—¿¡Quién demonios te hizo esto?! —lo tomó del brazo con sutileza nivel Thor, o sea: ninguna.

Loki miró a lo que se refería y alzó una ceja, con una expresión de total seriedad. Sus labios eran apenas una fina línea horizontal y sus ojos verdes no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

—Te dije que tuve que participar en una guerra. Thor, ya suéltame, quiero bañarme.

—Dime quién se atrevió a hacerte tales heridas, juro que yo mismo iré y lo asesinaré.

—Ya me encargué yo de eso —se zafó del agarre—. Ahora, si me permites… —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajarse el pantalón.

Bufando de coraje, Thor salió de ahí, echando chispas por la furia que sentía, en parte, hacia sí mismo. No podía evitar culparse por todo lo que pudo haber vivido su hermano.

Sentía alivio de que Loki siguiera siendo tan Loki como siempre, con su sarcasmo inamovible y su mal carácter; pero había algo que le preocupaba, y era el hecho de que sentía que algo le ocultaba, sin mencionar que la mirada de su hermano demostraba un sentimiento muy distinto, se veía… vacío, no había esa chispa de vivacidad y picardía en él. Se veía opaco.

Salió de bañarse, cubierto sólo por la toalla de baño, pero usaba ésta para cubrirse casi todo el cuerpo, extrañamente avergonzado y tímido.

—No tengo ropa —dijo con simpleza, parándose ante su hermano, quien lo había estado esperando afuera del baño, totalmente despierto a pesar de la hora.

—Toma —le lanzó un par de prendas que ya tenía listas. Loki las pescó en el aire con una mano y entró de inmediato al baño para vestirse.

Todo le quedaba inmenso, definitivamente era ropa de su hermano. Era un simple pants gris muy holgado y una camiseta negra de algodón, muy cómoda e igualmente holgada.

Se secó el cabello con una toalla y bostezó con fuerza. Había disfrutado mucho de ese baño. Nunca lo iba a admitir frente a su hermano, pero tenía meses de no tomar un baño tranquilo y relajante como ese.

Llegó el momento de pasarse el peine por el cabello, cosa que no hacía en meses tampoco.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció al ver lo mucho que batallaba para peinar ese rebelde cabello.

—No —masculló entre dientes, seguía enojado—. ¿Tienes unas tijeras?

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Sólo tráelas.

Thor se las llevó y miró con infinito asombro cómo cortaba un mechón tras otro, deshaciéndose así de los nudos. Su cabello quedó todo mal cortado, justo por debajo del hombro, pero poco le importaba. Solo quería deshacerse de ese problema para ya ir a dormir.

—Listo —le devolvió las tijeras, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Loki era muy vanidoso, nunca se imaginó que hiciera aquello. Si algo tenían los dos en común, era el amor por su cabellera.

Luego de eso se fueron a la cama.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí? —inquirió el menor, alzando una ceja al ver que su hermano también se metía a la cama.

—Es mi habitación, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Tienes la tuya a un lado, pero no tiene cama —se cubrió con las mantas—. Mañana iremos a comprar lo que falta para que estés cómodo —soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio y se acomodó mejor en el colchón.

Loki lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—No voy a compartir la cama contigo.

Thor se incorporó y lo miró directo a la cara.

—¿Es en serio?

La cama era de un tamaño bastante grande para dos.

—No seas infantil y ya duérmete.

Loki no refutó más, pues era mayor su cansancio y Thor lo notó al ver que no siguió discutiendo. Aunque muy en el fondo, quería seguir discutiendo con él.

Thor se percató de que su hermano no dormía del todo, se despertaba cada cinco minutos, alertado, temblando y castañeando los dientes, esto lo despertaba a él por consecuencia. Después de la tercera vez que ocurrió eso, Thor le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —se giró hasta darle la espalda. La verdad era que no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se transportaba a aquel lugar que lo albergó por tanto tiempo.

Volvieron a pasar cinco minutos, Loki cayó rendido al sueño y… de nuevo despertó completamente agitado.

Thor se despertó, pero no dijo nada, sólo hizo algo que acostumbraba hacer cada vez que Loki aparecía en su habitación cuando eran niños, diciendo que tenía pesadillas: se giró hacia él y pasó una pierna por encima de las de él y un brazo también, abrazándolo como oso de peluche.

—Hermano, eres casi tan pesado como Mjölnir —espetó Loki, tenso por el contacto.

—Buenas noches —no se movió ni un centímetro, y aunque Loki podía quitárselo de encima, no lo hizo.

El resto de la noche pasó en completa tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos se despertó de nuevo. Loki estaba durmiendo profundamente, sentía aún entre sueños el peso de Thor sobre él y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho.

Al día siguiente fue Thor el primero en despertar. Su hermano dormía tan profundamente que tuvo que comprobar que siguiera respirando, luego de hacerlo se fue a la planta baja y puso algo de café antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Se angustió un poco cuando ya era tarde y su hermano no se levantaba. Más se preocupó cuando dio la noche y Loki no se levantó, incluso cuando fue a agitarlo y brincarle en la cama para que se despertara. Hasta le hizo cosquillas, pero nada. Se preocupó tanto que llamó a Einar, el médico.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, está recuperando energía —le dijo por teléfono—. ¿Recuerdas cuando eran niños y se fue del palacio por una semana?

—Sí —recordó aquel momento con gracia. Loki se había ido de casa para comprobar que podría sobrevivir en el campo con los conocimientos que había adquirido de sus preciados libros. Por supuesto que Thor lo había retado y el orgullo del otro era tan grande que aceptó, volviendo a casa una semana después, maltratado y herido. Tuvo que dormir una semana entera para recuperarse del cansancio.

—Es lo mismo que en aquella ocasión —aseguró—. Déjalo que duerma, ya despertará solo.

Más tranquilo, Thor volvió a sus actividades diarias.

El tiempo pasó e iba a cada rato para comprobar que siguiera respirando, le espantaba verlo tan pálido e inmóvil, parecía muerto. Luego de varios días se desesperó, ya quería verlo bien. Así que fue a la cocina y preparó una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer y que había aprendido con mucho esfuerzo: huevos con tocino.

Recordó el buen apetito de su hermano, así que llenó un plato con comida, le sirvió una taza de café negro y subió a su habitación, encontrándoselo todavía completamente dormido.

Sin saber si funcionaría, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y pegó el plato con huevos y tocino a la nariz de Loki, éste abrió los ojos de inmediato, olisqueando incesantemente. El delicioso aroma lo había sacado de su profundo sueño.

—¿Qué es eso? —se incorporó como resorte, quedando sentado en la cama—. ¿Qué es? Dime. Huele muy bien —ni siquiera miró a su hermano, tomó el plato entre sus manos y lo olió con más fuerza.

La escena era por demás cómica. Loki se veía como un pequeño gato que se emocionaba al oler el atún de una lata.

—Ten —le extendió un tenedor—. Come.

Prácticamente Loki le arrebató el cubierto y comenzó a comer como desquiciado. Estaba delicioso, y moría de hambre. No lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que comió algo decente. No tenía idea siquiera de cuándo ingirió alimento por última vez, sólo sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan hambriento que hizo a Thor cocinar más. Pidió dos rondas y se tomó dos tazas de café, descubriendo que le encantaba el sabor de esa bebida negra y caliente.

Una vez saciada su hambre, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con ambas manos sobre su barriga. Había comido de más, pero poco le importaba, lo había disfrutado mucho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —respondió con simpleza. No había rastro de aquel hombre moribundo que aterrizó en la Tierra días antes. Sí se veía mejorado.

—Qué bueno, dormiste dos días enteros.

Los ojos verdes de Loki se ensancharon ligeramente, estaba impresionado.

Se sentía mejor, se había recuperado con rapidez, sólo necesitaba buenos cuidados y mucho alimento. Una vez recuperando su magia, pudo curarse a sí mismo con eficacia.

—Mantuviste tu cabello corto —murmuró Loki al mirarlo con atención por primera vez.

—Y tú lo dejaste crecer demasiado —observó los cabellos ya trasquilados por él mismo.

Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros. En donde estuvo no pudo preocuparse por cortarse el cabello ni mucho menos.

—¿Quieres salir?

El menor lo vio extrañado, alzando una ceja.

—¿A dónde?

—Te pregunté si querías salir.

—No.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

—No estoy muy contento contigo.

—¿Vas a seguir guardándome rencor?

—¡Y cómo no! Me abandonaste.

Thor suspiró pesadamente, aún se sentía culpable, pero quería que ese tema ya se fuera superando, aunque él no lo podría hacer del todo.

—Dices que pasaron cuatro años —miró a su alrededor—. Puedo notar que estás muy bien establecido, ya eres todo un Midgardiano. ¿Para qué buscar a tu hermano?

—No digas estupideces.

—No lo son. Si yo no hubiera escapado de ese mundo, seguiría ahí, nadie se preocupó jamás por mí.

—¡Pero claro que sí! yo me preocupé por ti, el pueblo lo hizo. Todos valoraron tu sacrificio.

—¡Ves! Creyeron que morí.

Thor golpeó su puño contra el colchón, haciendo rebotar el plato y la taza ya vacíos. Eso intimidó un poco a Loki, pero no lo demostró.

—Ellos lo creyeron así. Después de ver que Asgard se destruyó ante sus ojos, pensaron que no pudiste escapar de eso. Pero ellos no son yo, ellos no te conocen como yo. Guardé la esperanza de que usaras alguno de tus trucos para escapar, y mira, así fue.

—Guardaste la esperanza, pero dime ¿Qué más hiciste? Te resignaste a que quizás estaba vivo, pero no me buscaste.

Hubo un silencio largo, ambos se miraban fijamente.

—¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! —insistió. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, algo que el antiguo Loki jamás se hubiera permitido, al menos no en frente de su hermano mayor.

Thor apretó puños y dientes antes de tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo de la cama con su típica brusquedad. Lo sacó al pasillo sólo para meterlo a la habitación contigua. Era un cuarto tan grande como el de Thor, decorado en otros tonos más serios y discretos, con una cama amplia en medio y un armario listo para llenarlo de ropa. El cuarto era muy acogedor.

—¿Esto qué?

—Es tu habitación. Cuando me instalaron en esta casa no dudé en preparar tu cuarto, sabiendo que algún día regresarías, ya fuera porque yo te encontrara o porque fueras tan inteligente como para encontrarme tú a mí, cosa que finalmente hiciste.

El menor se quedó sin palabras. Era verdad lo que su hermano decía. Miró todo el cuarto y un extraño sentimiento invadió su pecho.

—Y el día que llegaste a la Tierra yo estaba llegando también, después de haberte buscado por millonésima vez. Pregúntale a Heimdall, él me ayudó a buscarte todo este tiempo, Valkyria también lo hizo.

—¿¡Y por qué él no te dijo dónde demonios me encontraba?! Me hubiera ahorrado ocho meses de… —tragó en seco—, ¿Por qué no te lo dijo?

—Él no te podía ver. No sé en qué mundo estabas, pero te encontrabas muy lejos, o totalmente oculto a la vista de él.

Thor esperó que le dijera algo al respecto, lo que fuera, pero no logró sacar una palabra más de él.

—Entiéndelo, hermano. Yo no iba a dejar de buscarte aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

De nuevo un sentimiento extraño invadió a Loki. Era un agradable sentir. Pero no lo externó, se quedó callado, mirando el cuarto. Aún sentía el agarre fuerte de su hermano en el brazo, el bruto no medía su fuerza.

—Al parecer extrañaste mucho dormir conmigo —usó su casual tono de burla—. Habías dicho que este cuarto no tenía cama—sonrió de lado, siendo tan perspicaz como siempre.

Thor se rio.

—Claro que te extrañé, tonto.

Loki no se esperó esa respuesta, se soltó del agarre y caminó por la habitación. Le gustaba mucho, y saber que su hermano se encargó de amueblarla y prepararla para él, lo hacía sentir especial, amado.

—Salgamos para que conozcas la ciudad.

—No, gracias.

Thor se extrañó, pues eso iba totalmente en contra de la actitud aventurera que siempre tuvo.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No —se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, con brazos y piernas abiertos, mirando al techo.

La verdad era que aún no podía digerir todo lo que vivió en esos ocho meses, habían sido demasiadas cosas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos temía abrirlos y darse cuenta de que aún seguía confinado a aquel mundo. Miró disimuladamente a Thor, notando que éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Te vez más viejo, hermano —murmuró en tono serio.

—Han pasado cuatro años —se encogió de hombros.

—Cuatro años no son nada para nosotros, si mis cálculos no me fallan… tienes 1,504 años.

—Y tú 1,500.

Loki sonrió de lado, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

—Y a pesar de eso, cuatro simples años te hicieron ver viejo —rio secamente.

—No fueron buenos años.

—¿Y Jane?

—La he visto un par de veces.

Loki torció la boca.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Tiene esposo y dos hijos.

El menor se alzó apoyando sus dos codos sobre el colchón. Lo miró incrédulo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y luego?

—¿Y luego qué?

—¿No tienes novia o algo por el estilo?

—Loki, te dije que estos años los dediqué casi exclusivamente a tu búsqueda. No he tenido tiempo para nada más.

El aludido se volvió a tumbar en la cama, mirando al techo. Su hermano era un completo cursi.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días antes de que Thor lograra convencerlo de salir. Durante esos días le enseñó el uso de muchos electrodomésticos, entre ellos, la televisión. Cuando vio esta última encendida, Loki dio un brinco del susto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Estuviste a punto de conquistar este mundo y no sabes ni siquiera lo que es una televisión —se burló, a pesar de que él tampoco había tenido idea, hasta que Tony se tomó el tiempo en una de sus visitas para explicarle el uso de cada cosa.

Loki frunció el ceño, tomó el control remoto y lo lanzó contra la televisión, pensando muy en su interior que de esa forma se apagaba. Supo que cometió un error cuando la pantalla se estrelló en mil pedacitos y cuando la cara de su hermano palideció.

—Oh… lo siento —se avergonzó un poco por su torpeza. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa para que su hermano no se enojara tanto con él.

—Trabajarás y me comprarás una nueva —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con el control que recién recogió del suelo.

—¿Trabajar? —alzó una ceja.

Oh sí. El príncipe de Asgard tenía mucho por aprender sobre ser un "humano".

Más tarde, Thor intentó enseñarle lo básico para que aprendiera a cocinar, pero Loki se desesperó mucho.

—Mejor tú encárgate de eso.

—Yo no voy a cocinar siempre —se quejó.

—Creo que sí —salió de la cocina sin decir más, soltando una risilla que para los oídos de Thor fue una hermosa melodía. No lo había escuchado reír hasta ese momento—. Aunque deberías aprender a cocinar otra cosa que no sean huevos con tocino, ya me estoy aburriendo de eso —fue a la sala y se tumbó sobre el sofá después de haber tomado un libro. Loki claro que sabía cocinar, Frigga, su madre, le había enseñado un poco. Pero era bastante holgazán y su hermano Thor era demasiado noble.

Pasaron semanas antes de que Loki accediera a salir. Por alguna extraña razón había estado renuente a poner un pie fuera de la casa, hasta ese día. Thor lo convenció de ir a comprar víveres al súper mercado.

—¿Te vas a vestir así para salir? —Thor lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? —masculló entre dientes. Estaba consciente de que hasta un vagabundo tenía mejor pinta, pero poco le importaba.

—Nada —contuvo una risilla, tomó las llaves del auto y salieron juntos.

Loki se había vestido completamente desgarbado, eligió un pantalón deportivo de su hermano, una camiseta que por lo regular usaba de pijama y una sudadera gris encima. Su cabello largo lo traía recogido en media coleta descuidada. Su aspecto decía: "Me sacaron a la fuerza de mi casa, yo sólo quiero estar en el sillón comiendo chatarra" incluso traía un cheto de queso en la gorra de su sudadera.

—Antes de volver a casa iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, no puedes seguir usando la mía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te queda grande, te ves mal.

—Buen punto —su vanidad a veces le ganaba, aunque tenía mucho de no suceder.

Desde el asiento del copiloto, Loki observaba todo a su alrededor. Por el momento no le tenía nada de afecto a ese planeta, pero poco a poco iba ganando más su atención. De nuevo miró a su hermano y sonrió para sus adentros. Thor era ya todo un midgardiano, incluso conducir sabía.

Llegaron al supermercado y Thor le pidió que fuera a buscar un carrito para echar ahí todos los víveres. Loki obedeció y casi mata a su hermano de la risa cuando comenzó a pelearse con una anciana por el último carrito.

El ánimo del menor se incrementó un poco andando por la tienda y viendo todas las posibilidades que había de hacer travesuras. Tenía mucho tiempo de no usar su magia, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y les jugó ciertas malas bromas a las personas que ahí andaban. Eso hizo feliz a Thor, quien vio cómo usaba sus poderes para cosas insignificantes como cambiar artículos de lugar o ponerlos en repisas muy altas donde la gente no pudiera alcanzarlos. Eran travesuras tontas, pero divertidas para ambos.

Loki se cansó de las bromas y comenzó a caminar hombro a hombro con su hermano. Thor traía el carrito e iba echando los artículos que tenía escritos en una lista. Hasta ese momento Loki fue consciente de las miradas que ambos atraían, en especial su hermano. Y se imaginaba porqué, pues a pesar de que iba vestido de manera humanamente normal, llamaba mucho la atención con el parche en su ojo derecho, pero eso parecía importarle poco al Dios del Trueno.

Iban en silencio, hasta que una duda existencial atacó al joven príncipe.

—¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que nos volveríamos a ver? —preguntó Loki, echando un bote enorme de mantequilla de maní al carrito, pues la había probado días atrás y se había hecho adicto.

—Hermano, hierba mala nunca muere —respondió con simplicidad, mirando la lista.

—Idiota —sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo no tan fuerte en el brazo—. Y sobre la cama… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esa noche? Pude haber dormido cómodamente y no contigo encima de mí.

—Ya supéralo, —rio—. Además, no dormiste sino hasta que hice aquello.

—¡Mentira!

—No has cambiado nada, hermanito —se burló—. Sigues necesitando de tu hermano mayor para dormir bien.

—Claro que no. No seas ridículo.

—¿Yo soy el ridículo?

—Ya, cállate.

Terminaron de hacer las compras, ajenos a que atraían muchas miradas, pues dos hombres tremendamente apuestos caminaban por el supermercado, compartiendo carrito y comprando víveres. Todos pensaron mil cosas, menos que fuesen hermanos.

Thor pagó toda la despensa con unos papelitos que Loki nunca había visto.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Lo robaste?

—No —rio—. Trabajo.

—¿En qué? Yo no te he visto salir de casa en todos estos días.

—Trabajo con los Vengadores. Si no he ido es porque pedí unas vacaciones.

—¿Por mí?

—Por ti —le echó dos bolsas muy pesadas encima mientras él se llevaba otras tres—. No todos los días te cae un hermano del cielo —se burló un poco.

Loki sonrió y lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

Fueron a casa para descargar los víveres, esta vez Loki fue bueno y ayudó sin que se lo pidiera. Y mientras lo hacía, Thor lo vio de arriba abajo. Frunció el ceño.

—Vamos —tomó a Loki del brazo y lo jaló rumbo a la salida, pero éste se detuvo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —se alarmó un poco, no se esperaba aquello.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **En el capítulo pasado ya vi dos "Teorías" que formularon que... jajaja me encantan, le atinaron un poquito, espero no ser muy predecible.**

 **Ya vieron que el flujo de tiempo fue diferente para ambos, para Thor fueron 4 años, para Loki sólo 8 meses, pero vaya meses horribles que pasó.**

 **PREGUNTAS!**

 **1) ¿Dónde estuvo Loki todo ese tiempo?**

 **2) ¿Quien le hizo tanto daño y por qué?**

 **3) ¿Qué pasará ahora que está en la Tierra? Recuerden que SHIELD ya no existe a estas alturas, sólo los Vengadores. Y obviamente Loki no es bien recibido en la Tierra.**

 **4) ¿Adónde lo lleva Thor?**

 **13/06/2018**

 **5:15 p.m.**


	3. Viviendo con Thor

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Viviendo con Thor"**

—Vamos a un centro comercial.

—¿Por qué? Aún no terminamos de guardar las cosas.

—No importa, vamos. Necesitas ropa nueva, es urgente —se burló.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki se avergonzó. ¿Tan mal se veía?

Entonces su lado vanidoso comenzó a aflorar nuevamente, poco a poco.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Thor rio para sus adentros cuando vio a su querido hermano tan cohibido. Caminaba un poco encorvado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera y mirando discretamente todo a su alrededor. No lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda, enderezándolo.

—¿Me quieres romper en dos? —masculló entre dientes.

—No eres tan frágil.

Tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y qué pretendes con todo esto?

—Que te compres ropa decente.

—Estoy usando tu ropa.

—Y en ti se ve fatal. Es mi estilo, no el tuyo.

—En eso tienes razón. El estilo vagabundo no va conmigo.

Thor frunció el ceño, iba a refutarle algo, pero notó cómo Loki miraba atentamente a algo detrás de él. Se giró sólo para encontrarse con una estética para hombres.

Loki había visto que ahí dentro les estaban cortando el pelo a varios hombres. No dudó en entrar. Estuvo a punto de ordenarle a uno de los estilistas que lo atendiera en ese mismo instante, pero Thor llegó a tiempo y lo detuvo.

—¿Te quieres cortar el cabello?

Loki lo miró con cara de "¿No es obvio?"

—Bien, entonces esperemos acá —lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó a su lado en la sala de espera.

Esperaron hasta que el turno de Loki llegó. Thor le dio dinero para que pagara al final y se fue a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras tanto, haciendo nota mental de comprarle un teléfono celular a su hermano para poder estar en comunicación en casos como ese. Prometió regresar en veinte minutos y así fue, pero nunca se imaginó que al regresar ya no estaría ahí.

—Se fue hace cinco minutos —le dijo el estilista.

Malhumorado y un tanto preocupado, salió de ahí y comenzó a buscarlo de tienda en tienda.

Media hora más tarde vio a un hombre de lejos, estaba mirando un aparador. Era alto, de cabello negro y le daba la espalda. Hubiera jurado que era su hermano, pues traía la misma ropa andrajosa, sin embrago, ese hombre tenía el cabello demasiado…

—Oh por Dios —aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar su brazo y girarlo con brusquedad.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Loki lo miró con algo de enfado, lo había sorprendido—. Me asustaste ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tu cabello… —lo miró detenidamente, estaba asombrado.

—Te dije que lo cortaría.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Se ve mal? —se llevó una mano a sus cortos cabellos, casi tanto como Thor.

—No, para nada —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo—. Te ves muy bien, ya no pareces indigente —revolvió su recién peinado cabello—. De hecho me recuerda a cuando vivíamos en casa y todo iba bien, papá gobernaba, mamá vivía —suspiró con un toque de nostalgia muy marcado.

Loki rodó los ojos y se lo quitó de encima. No iba a admitir que también extrañaba esos tiempos, extrañaba demasiado a Frigga.

—Ahora vamos a cambiar esa ropa —lo tomó del hombro y empezaron a caminar.

—Me gustó la de este lugar —señaló el aparador que estaba mirando hasta hace unos momentos.

—Entremos —puso su mano en la espalda de su hermano y así caminó con él hasta el interior. Loki lo notó, mas no se quejó.

Pasaron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, terminaron divirtiéndose. Thor se reía mucho cada vez que su hermano hacía una locura, pues el pobre no estaba todavía acostumbrado a convivir con humanos, así que la gente se le quedaba mirando raro de vez en cuando.

Thor quedó sorprendido por la rapidez y eficacia con la que su hermano elegía prenda tras prenda. Se probaba lo que fuera y todo le quedaba bien, además de que demostró tener un buen gusto para ropa midgardiana, aunque eso sí, los colores que más destacaban en su guardarropa nuevo, fueron el verde y diferentes tonos de negro y gris.

Finalmente Loki salió cargando muchas bolsas llenas con ropa nueva y decidió salir de la última tienda con un conjunto nuevo puesto.

—Vaya —le dijo Thor al verlo salir del probador—. Te ves muy bien.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro con una sonrisa ladina.

El estilo de Loki era totalmente distinto al de su hermano. Loki prefería ropa un tanto más elegante, no se limitaba a la ropa deportiva y a los jeans, tal como hacía Thor.

De regreso a casa, el mayor notó cómo su hermano robaba las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Pronto comenzó a arrepentirse de insistir tanto en que no pareciera más un vagabundo.

Cuando llegaron a casa terminaron de guardar los víveres. Thor puso música desde su teléfono a una bocina, para escucharla mientras guardaban todas las cosas. El ambiente se puso muy alegre, más todavía cuando el mayor comenzó a bailar un poco, sin dejar de guardar las cosas.

Thor cantaba y bailaba mientras que Loki lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—Anda, baila conmigo.

—No.

—Vamos.

—Que no.

—No seas amargado —tomó sus manos y las movió al aire, imitando un muy mal movimiento de baile, pues Loki no se movía, sólo lo miraba con fastidio—. Ey, no seas así ¡Vamos! —y comenzó a cantar.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero… —rio—… por favor no cantes —le pidió, logrando que cantara más fuerte y de manera más ridícula.

Ahora sí, Loki soltó una carcajada y accedió a moverse un poco.

Así terminaron de guardar las cosas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música tan movida que tenía Thor.

El Dios del trueno estaba muy feliz, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió así. Y Loki… él estaba muy a gusto. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ya no estaba mamá, tampoco papá. Eso hizo que poco a poco su lazo se fuera fortaleciendo y estrechando.

Luego de unas semanas más, Loki logró acoplarse mejor a la sociedad. Ya salía a las calles y acompañaba a su hermano a todas partes, incluso se había ofrecido a cocinar una que otra receta que aprendió en un libro.

La vida era hermosa y tranquila. Heimdall y Valkyria iban a cenar de vez en cuando con los hermanos y Loki trataba de ser cordial con ellos, aunque Valkyria y él siempre terminaban peleando por tonterías.

Ya un poco acoplado a la sociedad, Thor tuvo que hablar seriamente con su hermano. Había asuntos pendientes por arreglar, y aunque deseaba postergarlo todo lo posible, el día llegaría tarde o temprano.

Thor tenía el deber de llevar a Loki ante Fury y el resto de los Avengers para que éstos lo juzgaran de acuerdo a sus actos y así decidir si podía quedarse en la Tierra o si se le obligaría a cumplir con alguna condena, lo cual era muy probable.

—¿Necesitas llevarme ante ellos? ¿Por qué? —se paró del sillón en el que estaba, encarándolo. De pronto se sintió alarmado.

—Loki, hace no muchos años intentaste dominar la Tierra, y en ese intento acabaste con muchas vidas, ¡destrozaste una ciudad! ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente murió?

—¿Me van a encerrar? —sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, extrañamente entró pánico.

—No, Loki, no —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara—. Sólo acompáñame. Fury quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué él? Ya no existe SHIELD, él no tiene autoridad ahora ¿Me van a pedir que abandone el planeta? —preguntó con una rapidez increíble.

Thor rio.

—¿Qué te pasa? Claro que no —dejó de reír cuando vio que en verdad estaba asustado—. Si fuera así, no te habrían dejado acoplarte al lugar, simplemente te hubieran echado —eso quería creer él, pues no había seguridad de aquello. Pero si de algo estaba muy seguro, era del hecho de que protegería a su hermano ante cualquiera.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

El mayor acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó sus manos frías y delgadas entre las suyas.

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo. Desde que pisaste la Tierra estás bajo mi cuidado. ¿Entendido?

Loki miró fijamente sus ojos, asintiendo sin dejar de verlo. Sintió una infinita seguridad ante el tacto cálido de sus manos grandes y ni qué decir del tono de su voz y su mirada. Por primera vez, dejó que el contacto entre ambos se prolongara más de lo necesario, claro, antes de que reaccionara y deshiciera el contacto como si éste le causara repulsión. Thor sólo rodó los ojos.

Esa tarde Thor recibió una llamada para confirmar la cita con Fury y los Avengers en Nueva York. Esa llamada sólo puso de nervios a Loki, pues al día siguiente en la mañana abordarían un jet privado que los llevaría a Estados Unidos.

—¿Con quién hablas tanto? —preguntó Loki al verlo teclear en su celular, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo.

—Nadie —le restó importancia y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo—. ¿Tú no hablas con alguien por mensajes?

Loki alzó una ceja.

—No —no iba a decir en voz alta que el único contacto al que tenía era a Thor.

El resto de la tarde y noche, Loki no pudo estar más ansioso. Por un momento Thor temió que fuese a idear un plan loco que lo ayudara a escapar de ahí, o peor aún, uno para gobernar la Tierra.

Después de haber cenado lo que Thor preparó, ambos se sentaron en la sala. Loki leía un libro y Thor navegaba por las redes sociales en su celular. Había un gran silencio ahí.

El Dios del trueno se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había cambiado de página en más de cinco minutos, eso era extraño. Tampoco había cenado mucho y se veía por demás ansioso.

—Iré a dormir —anunció luego de suspirar y levantarse del sillón.

Thor lo miró en silencio y asintió, estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Él no pudo dormir, se quedó en la sala un par de horas más, tomó el libro que leía su hermano y sorprendentemente se perdió en la lectura por un buen rato.

No fue sino hasta las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó los gritos de Loki, estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a preparar dos tazas de chocolate caliente, hacía frío. Y como tenían por costumbre, Loki no tardaría en bajar en cualquier momento.

Y así fue.

Thor no dijo nada y le ofreció la taza, pero Loki la rechazó y pasó de largo, buscando algo en las repisas más altas de la alacena.

Sacó una botella y la abrió para tomar directo de ella.

—¡Ey! No te tomes mi whiskey —intentó quitarle la botella, pero él siguió bebiendo—. Loki… —se preocupó.

El menor bajó la botella y comenzó a toser. Thor, como buen hermano protector, le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

—El chocolate no es tan fuerte como el whiskey ¿Verdad? —bromeó.

Loki lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de pasarse de largo rumbo a la sala, sin soltar la botella.

—¿No vas a hablar? —se cruzó de brazos, parado ante él.

—No hay nada que decir —se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a la bebida, no sin hacer una mueca de disgusto muy chistosa luego de eso.

—Yo creo que sí. Además, nunca te ha gustado el whiskey, dame eso —se sentó a su lado y le quitó la botella.

Loki era un desastre.

—¿Y si me encierran? —habló por fin.

—No lo permitiré.

Loki rio secamente.

—Ellos no te dejarán impedirlo. Thor —lo miró fijamente—. Si intentan encerrarme tendré que huir de este mundo.

El aludido palideció.

—No…

—No soportaría estar encerrado una vez más. Entiéndeme.

—No lo permitiré, entiéndeme tú a mí —puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermano, abarcándola por completo.

Sorprendentemente Loki suspiró y se dejó acariciar cerrando los ojos.

—Un día me dijiste… —murmuró Loki, mirando a la nada—… que me había vuelto predecible.

—Desde que caíste del cielo eres todo, menos predecible —sonrió, disfrutando del momento.

Loki subió sus piernas al sofá y se enroscó en su sitio, recargándose de lado en el respaldo para ver directamente a su hermano, quién no había dejado de acariciarle la mejilla o el cabello.

—Dijiste también… —lo miró a los ojos—…que confiabas en mí, y que luego yo te traicionaba y así entrábamos en un ciclo sin fin. Y tenías razón. La vida se trata de cambio, de crecer, y yo me había estancado. No quiero estar más en ese ciclo, quiero un cambio. No quiero ser sólo el "Dios del engaño", quiero ser más.

—Eres mucho más.

Loki se tornó muy serio, omitiendo el he hecho de que su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al escuchar aquella confirmación. Y entonces preguntó:

—¿Confías en mí?

—Lo hago.

El menor cerró los ojos y resopló.

—Te lo pregunto en serio, Thor. No respondas tan a la ligera, al menos piénsalo.

—No lo tomo a la ligera y tampoco tengo que pensarlo —sonrió de una manera tan dulce que Loki se quedó sin palabras. No le quedó de otra que fruncir el ceño y girar el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué te enojas? —inquirió Thor, divertido.

—No estoy enojado.

Sí, Thor sabía que en realidad estaba avergonzado y reaccionaba de esa forma, sólo quería molestarlo un poco.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que he cambiado, he decidido darle vuelta a la página y salir de ese círculo vicioso. No traicionaré tu confianza de nuevo, o al menos intentaré no hacerlo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Thor para quedarse sin palabras. Loki lo había dicho sin dobles intenciones y sí con mucha seriedad.

—Así que darás vuelta a la página.

—Trabajo en ello.

—Bien —sonrió totalmente complacido.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy seguro de que en esa ocasión su hermano decía la verdad.

—Brindemos —alzó la botella. Loki lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el cambio, la confianza. Por un Loki sin mentiras.

—Dije que no traicionaría tu confianza, pero nunca dije que dejaría de mentir —sonrió de lado—. Soy el Dios del engaño, tú lo has dicho —alzó una ceja, divertido y haciendo reír a su hermano.

—Oh vamos ¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto —esa sonrisa traviesa que Thor tanto extrañaba, apareció—. No voy a dejar de gastarte bromas.

Thor rodó los ojos.

—Salud —dijo Loki, quitándole la botella y dando un gran sorbo.

—Salud —fue ahora su turno de beber. Loki no se asombró al ver que bebía casi tan rápido como Valkyria.

Quizás fue el alcohol, tal vez fueron las palabras de Thor en respuesta a la confesión de él; no estaba seguro de qué había sido, pero Loki casi pudo dormir mejor esa noche.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, compartieron la mesa bebiendo café. Ninguno tenía apetito, estaban nerviosos.

Salieron de casa y se despidieron de Heimdall, quién estaba sentado en su porche, mirando hacia afuera.

—Les deseo buen viaje —dijo el guardián—. Esperamos buenas noticias.

—Si todo sale bien, estaremos de vuelta en unos días —sonrió Thor, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

El guardián miró fijamente al príncipe y este se incomodó un poco por ello.

—Si el cambio es verdadero, todo saldrá bien —le dijo con su habitual tono solemne.

—Lo es —aseguró Loki antes de abrir la cajuela del auto.

Cada uno echó una pequeña maleta y se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar, hubo gente que los reconoció. Un par de asgardianos los detuvieron para tomarles de la mano y agradecerles por igual el haberlos salvado.

Loki no lo dijo, pero eso lo hizo muy feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía al mismo nivel que su hermano. Se sintió afortunado, y un deseo por hacer el bien nació de su interior.

Se subieron al jet privado que habían mandado a por ellos y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Loki estaba demasiado ansioso y eso no pasaba desapercibido por su hermano.

—¿Te da miedo volar?

—Claro que no —espetó de mala gana. Miraba todo a su alrededor con ansias.

—Te da miedo lo que pase en Nueva York.

—Sí —admitió y jamás se esperó que enseguida su hermano lo rodeara con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo en voz baja y ronca. Algo dentro de Loki se agitó, quizás fue su pobre corazón acostumbrado a no recibir ese apoyo y amor.

El avión despegó y Loki no podía estar más nervioso. También estaba ansioso al ver que Thor no soltaba su teléfono, al parecer mensajeaba con alguien y eso (no sabía por qué) lo ponía de malas.

Loki no sabía que su hermano llevaba días hablando con Bruce, se desahogaba un poco con él, diciéndole todo lo que pasaba en casa. Banner le había sugerido comprar cierto medicamento y dárselo a escondidas a Loki, sólo para relajarlo. Y eso fue lo que hizo Thor, pero para ello tuvo que obligarlo a comer en el avión.

Estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera se percató de la píldora hecha polvo que estaba dentro de su sándwich.

—Sabía un poco raro —dijo después de tragar.

—¿Tú crees? —se puso un tanto nervioso, temía ser descubierto.

—Sí… sabía a… —no pudo decir más, terminó inconsciente sobre su bandeja de comida.

—Dios, lo maté —se espantó y llamó a Banner.

— _Te dije que le dieras media tableta ¡No una entera!_ —espetó el doctor al teléfono.

—Oh por Dios ¿Lo maté? —palideció, de inmediato revisó el pulso de su hermano.

— _No, Thor, no lo mataste_ —suspiró—. _Pero llegará dormido a Nueva York y estará así hasta… no sé, probablemente hasta mañana._

Y así fue. Loki durmió durante todo el vuelo. Ocho horas estuvo con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, quien se encargó de velar su sueño y de protegerlo incluso de sus pesadillas. Pues cuando lo asediaron, el Dios del trueno susurró palabras tranquilas al oído de su hermanito.

Cuando llegaron a América, tuvo que bajarlo en brazos, notando una vez más lo mucho que pesaba, no entendía cómo alguien de su complexión podía pesar tanto. Y al llegar al complejo Avengers, todos se sorprendieron al verlo inconsciente. Thor tuvo que admitir que lo había drogado porque estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tony le cedió una habitación a cada uno y pospusieron la reunión hasta el día siguiente, esperando que fuera el tiempo suficiente para que Loki despertara.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —preguntó Steve al ver que Thor no salió del cuarto que le asignaron a Loki.

—Si despierta no sabrá dónde está, y seguramente estará muy enojado porque lo drogué —se encogió de hombros, un tanto divertido.

—Suerte con eso —sonrió y estuvo a punto de irse, pero Thor lo detuvo.

—Cap ¿Cómo ves el panorama?

Se refería a la situación con Loki, el capitán lo entendió y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No muy claro. La mitad de nosotros estamos de acuerdo con darle una segunda oportunidad, pero la otra mitad… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás de nuestro lado?

—No hay "lados" aquí —negó de inmediato, recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que se formaron "lados" —. Sólo no queremos volver a confiar en vano.

Y tenía toda la razón. Thor no pudo discutírselo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

—No tengo hermanos, pero tengo un amigo que prácticamente lo es, y ya hemos pasado por lo mismo que están por vivir ustedes. Sólo puedo aconsejarles que sean honestos, Fury lo valorará, y Tony también —sonrió y se despidió con una señal de mano.

Thor se quedó un poco más tranquilo. Él sólo quería el bienestar de su hermano. Era su única familia, y ambos ya habían pasado por suficientes pérdidas y tragedias como para seguir sufriendo, se merecían un descanso de todo eso.

No tenía sueño, estaba ansioso e incluso se planteó la posibilidad de probar un poco de esa medicina tranquilizante, pero lo descartó cuando su hermano se removió incómodo entre las sábanas. Velaría su sueño y… tenía que cambiarlo de ropa. No iba a dejar que durmiera en jeans.

Comenzó a desvestirlo con el mayor cuidado que pudo, le quitó el blazer, le desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó, no sin batallar un poco. Extrañamente pesaba demasiado. No pudo evitar mirar su pálida piel, era increíble que un hombre tuviera una piel tan bonita y agradable no sólo a la vista, sí, porque Thor extendió la mano y acarició su hombro pálido, descendiendo por su omóplato hasta toparse de nuevo con esas horribles cicatrices que resaltaban tanto con su piel suave. Ya las había visto hace tiempo, pero esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de admirarlas de cerca e incluso tocarlas. Seguramente fueron heridas profundas. No podía siquiera imaginarse qué escenarios habría atravesado su hermano como para tener esas cicatrices, y a veces deseaba mejor no enterarse.

Volvió en sí cuando lo escuchó murmurar cosas dormido.

—Thor… —dijo en apenas un murmuro.

—¿Si? —con una sonrisa inevitable se acercó a su rostro.

—No te comas… mi desayuno… idiota.

El mayor tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír. Al menos Loki estaba teniendo buenos sueños. Eso lo hacía feliz.

Fue hacia su maleta y sacó una playera propia. Se la puso a Loki. Sabía que se robaba sus camisetas para dormir, pues a él le quedaban inmensas y sinceramente se le veían muy bien. Era divertirlo verlo los domingos por la mañana bajando a la cocina con una de sus camisetas puestas y unos pants deportivos.

Luego se atrevió a desabrocharle el cinturón, imaginándose cómo le gritaría si estuviese despierto. Seguramente le daría un buen golpe. Rio al pensar en eso. Quiso ponerle un pantalón de pijama, pero fue misión imposible, Loki no dejaba de moverse. Así que, hastiado, decidió dejarlo en ropa interior. Quizás le gritaría en la mañana, pero no le importaba mucho.

No se atrevió a meterse a la cama, simplemente lo arropó y luego arrastró una silla junto a la cama y se quedó a su lado toda la noche. No durmió, pues al mínimo movimiento de su hermano, se ponía alerta, por si acaso despertaba y entraba en pánico al no saber dónde estaba.

Durante varias horas no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué el destino era tan cruel con ambos. A veces sólo deseaba regresar el tiempo, volver a Asgard, cuando ambos no pasaban de los cien años y eran felices jugando y molestándose mutuamente. Extrañaba mucho eso.

Ahora miraba a Loki, su querido hermano, tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Cuánto lo quería.

Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, se fue quedando dormido, cruzado de brazos sobre esa cómoda silla-sillón en la que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cubierto por una cobija y con una cama vacía y tendida ante él. Sin pensarlo, buscó con la mirada el paradero de su hermano, hasta topárselo mirando por la ventana, terminando de abotonarse una camisa azul marino que le sentaba muy bien.

—Buenos días —le saludó sin darse la vuelta.

—Loki —se incorporó y quiso ir hacia él, pero en eso el menor se giró y caminó hacia la salida.

—Nos están esperando —ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a los ojos. Thor no supo cómo tomar aquello, se quedó en la habitación, desconcertado y con su mente trabajando a mil por segundo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Loki no le gritaba por haberlo drogado?

Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo duro le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Se giró exaltado y vio un zapato en el suelo. Alzó la mirada y vio a su hermano bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándolo desde ahí con una expresión indescifrable. No sabía si estaba enojado, triste o feliz.

—Eso fue por haberme drogado y por haberme desnudado.

—Oh vamos. No te iba a dejar dormir así, y sobre lo otro… —fue interrumpido.

—Está bien —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como llegó—. Necesitaba dormir, llevaba días sin hacerlo bien —se encogió de hombros—. Vámonos ya.

Salieron juntos de ahí y ni siquiera se molestaron en desayunar, estaban tan ansiosos por saber el veredicto que tendrían los Vengadores luego de esa reunión, como para detenerse a comer algo.

Llegaron a la sala que se les había indicado y tomaron asiento en la gran mesa redonda de cristal. Ya estaban todos presentes.

—¿Dormiste bien, cuernitos? —inquirió Tony con algo de sorna.

—Más de lo que deseaba —suspiró y se removió nervioso en su asiento.

—Bien, comencemos con esto —anunció Fury, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos los presentes. Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Stephen, Clint, Natasha, Hill, Wanda y Vision—. Loki Laufeyson, conoces todos tus crímenes contra la Tierra. ¿Cómo te declaras?

Todos miraron al aludido. Estaba sentado en su lugar, erguido y con una expresión por completo seria.

—Culpable.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Según tengo entendido, Dr. Strange no pertenece a los vengadores, pero en este fic lo incluiré como tal.**

 **-Loki pesa mucho porque, si bien no tiene la talla de un gigante de hielo, sigue siendo uno. Y en algún lado leí que Loki sería muy pesado por esa razón.**

 **-Quiero aclarar que llamo "doctor" a Bruce Banner porque en sus estudios alcanzó varios doctorados, peeero, aquí el doctor o médico propiamente dicho es solamente Stephen Strange.**

 **PREGUNTAS!**

 **1) ¿Qué consecuencias enfrentará Loki?**

 **2) ¿Qué creen que haga Thor al respecto? Ya sea bueno o malo el resultado?**

 **Me gusta saber sus teorías!**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Sentencia para Loki"**

 **24/06/2018**

 **8:30 p.m.**


	4. Sentencia para Loki

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _"Sentencia para Loki"_**

Se esperaban todo, menos que el Jötuun se declarara culpable. Incluso Thor se sorprendió.

—Bien, todo será más sencillo así —Fury entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Loki.

Uno a uno se fueron mencionando los crímenes y atentados de Loki hacia la humanidad. Y él aguardó tranquilamente a que terminaran de decirlos. No negó ser el culpable en ningún momento.

Luego de inculparlo y de ver que no se defendería, le pidieron que abandonara la sala para tomar una decisión unánime. Así salió de ahí, acompañado por un agente mientras dentro comenzaba una larga discusión sobre su futuro.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Clint —Natasha lo apoyó de inmediato.

—No podemos recibirlo con los brazos abiertos después del daño que causó —Barton miró al Dios del trueno—. Lo siento, amigo, pero sabes que tu hermano es un riesgo para la humanidad.

—Ya no lo es —aseguró Bruce.

—Hagamos esto de nuevo ¿Quién está a favor de que Loki resida en la Tierra? —preguntó Fury.

Tony, Steve, Bruce y Vision estuvieron de acuerdo. Natasha, Hill, Stephen y Clint, no.

—Oh vamos —Thor se desesperó y rodó los ojos al ver que no aceptaban aún a Loki.

—Él asesinó al agente Coulson, casi termina con la existencia del planeta ¿Y aun así quieren recibirlo? Lo siento, pero no, no estoy de acuerdo —la agente Hill se cruzó de brazos.

—No podemos permitir que siquiera permanezca en este planeta —espetó Stephen, muy seguro de sus palabras. El Dios del trueno lo fulminó con la mirada, esperaba algún apoyo de su parte.

—Wanda —dijo Fury—. Tú no has votado.

La bruja escarlata se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo conocí sino hasta hoy, pero al escuchar su historial puedo darme cuenta de algo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

—Necesita un cambio de perspectiva, o quizás ya lo tuvo y por eso hoy se comporta de esa manera. No opone resistencia, y si es tan poderoso como dicen, ya habría intentado huir, engañarnos o incluso atacarnos. Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, hace no mucho yo era igual a él, y ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué no hemos de dársela a él?

Los ahí reunidos se quedaron en un profundo silencio que se alargó hasta que Fury habló.

—Los que están en contra ¿Qué sugieren que se haga con él? —inquirió, accesible a todo tipo de ideas.

—Encierro perpetuo en la celda submarina —sugirió de inmediato Hawkeye.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dejando ver a un Loki muy asustado.

—¡No! —exclamó, interviniendo por primera vez desde que comenzó la junta—. Lo que sea menos eso —estaba exhausto del encierro. Ya había sido condenado a permanecer como prisionero muchas veces, no lo deseaba de nuevo.

—Fuera de aquí, Laufeyson —espetó Fury, causando una mueca extraña de disgusto en el aludido.

—No hasta que me digan qué harán conmigo.

—Lo haremos cuando llegue el momento. Sal ahora mismo —lo miró severamente.

—Creo que tengo derecho de estar presente cuando decidan mi condena —no se quería ir de ahí, estaba demasiado ansioso y aunque intentaba disimularlo no lograba ocultarlo.

El ex-director de SHIELD suspiró y con un asentimiento de cabeza dejó que se quedara de pie junto a la puerta.

—La celda submarina es la única manera de asegurarnos que no intentará atacar de nuevo —apoyó Hill, retomando la discusión.

—¡No! —intervino una vez más, estaba muy nervioso y eso todos lo notaron—. Mándenme a otro mundo, pero no más encierro —pidió, casi suplicó. Su cuerpo entero daba pequeños temblores.

Pánico. Eso era lo que todos veían en él.

Thor se puso de pie también, junto a su hermano.

—Si deciden eso, yo me iré con él —sentenció, sin duda alguna.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en esa sala.

—No hay que llegar a tales extremos, mírenlo —Tony apuntó a Loki, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación—. ¿Creen que pueda atentar contra el planeta de nuevo? No creo siquiera que pueda contra Happy.

Y tenía razón. Su apariencia era débil, muy diferente a la majestuosidad que derrochaba años atrás. Se veía cansado.

—Si no fuera por él —agregó Banner—. Yo no estaría aquí —miró a cada uno de los presentes y finalmente a Loki, quien sorprendentemente le dedicó una especie de mueca/sonrisa. Banner no se lo esperó, y en vez de sentir escalofríos como antes, ahora lo invadió una simpatía que no creyó poseer hacia Loki.

—Deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad —sugirió Steve, justo, como siempre.

—Thor le ha dado un millón, y pregúntale cuántas veces lo traicionó —dijo Natasha, mordaz—. No, mejor pregúntenle si confía en su hermano, lo cual dudo.

Todos lo miraron atentamente. Loki bajó la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Apretó puños y dientes, esperando la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

El silencio se hizo presente, convirtiendo la situación en una mucho más incómoda todavía.

—Lo hago —aseguró—. Confío en mi hermano, sé que él no nos traicionará esta vez.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —inquirió Fury.

—Sólo lo sé.

Loki miró a su hermano con una sorpresa infinita en su expresión. Los ojos verdes le brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló casi de forma permanente en sus labios. Eso impactó a muchos. Thor lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Por un momento Loki había temido que su hermano negara confiar en él, olvidando que un par de días antes le dijo que confiaba en él por completo.

—Para estar seguros… —intervino Vision, con voz calmada—. ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Wanda que examine su mente?

El Jötuun se tensó por completo. No le gustaba esa sugerencia.

—No es mala idea —Fury se cruzó de brazos, pensándolo mejor.

—Ya —Tony dio un pequeño aplauso y se puso de pie—. Que Wanda explore su mente retorcida y así comprobamos que no está tan loco como creemos —todos se quedaron callados—. Más bien, con eso comprobamos que no quiere dominar a la raza humana.

Loki resopló y rodó los ojos.

Finalmente Fury le pidió al acusado que saliera un momento de la sala, iba a tener una larga charla con los demás hasta llegar a un castigo justo. Loki salió, obediente y custodiado por varios agentes que evitarían que se inmiscuyera de nuevo en la sala.

El destino del hechicero dependía de la decisión que tomaran ellos, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que fuera cual fuera, su hermano Thor no lo dejaría solo. Eso lo reconfortaba hasta grados inimaginables.

Lo que no sabía, era que Thor sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no volverlo a perder, lo que fuera necesario sin importar qué.

—Loki Odinson.

—Laufeyson —corrigió.

El director Fury asintió.

—Loki Laufeyson ¿Qué tal tu estadía en la Tierra?

—Bien —se sentía nervioso. Estaba en una sala, sentado frente a un escritorio mientras detrás de éste se encontraba ese hombre con un solo ojo y de mirada penetrante. Thor estaba de pie en la puerta, atrás. Lo único que veía de Loki era su espalda.

—No te veía desde… —se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta sentarse en el borde de éste, frente a Loki.

—¿Desde que lo apunté con mi lanza? Sí, ya pasó un tiempo de eso —se permitió burlarse un poco de la situación. Para su sorpresa, el director no se lo tomó a mal.

—Si no fuera por tu hermano, ahora mismo estarías confinado a una celda en lo más profundo del mar.

Loki se estremeció con la sola mención de aquello. Los dos presentes ahí lo notaron.

—¿Sabes? Él te estuvo buscando por cuatro largos años, aun sabiendo que si ponías un pie aquí, te encerraríamos. Durante todo ese tiempo trabajó en conjunto con nosotros, demostrando la fiel alianza entre Asgard y la Tierra, pero tú…

—Yo no soy asgardiano.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? —lo miró con una seriedad intimidante, necesitaba saber ya el veredicto, su sentencia.

—Tenemos entendido que si no fuera por ti, ningún asgardiano hubiera sobrevivido, ni siquiera Thor, y bueno, tampoco Bruce. E indirectamente también salvaste a la Tierra, pues tu hermana habría venido directo a terminar con nosotros.

—Suya.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es hermana de Thor, no mía.

—Es verdad. Lo siento, a veces olvido que eres adoptado.

Loki se permitió soltar una risa seca, pues en verdad era muy sencillo deducir aquello. Thor y él no tenían nada en común.

—El punto es que te hemos otorgado un permiso para habitar en el planeta, pero no puedes salir de Oslo y mucho menos de la Tierra.

—¿Puedo al menos salir al patio de la casa? —se burló—. Y si es así ¿Qué hago ahora en Nueva York?

—Tienes libertad de ir a donde quieras, pero acompañado de tu hermano.

—Ahora tengo niñera.

—Es eso, o te vas a la celda submarina. De todas formas, si decides quedarte, tendrás que atenerte a ciertas normas y permanecerás vigilado hasta que consideremos que ya no eres un peligro para el mundo.

—Él no es un peligro —lo defendió Thor.

—Tu opinión respecto a eso no es válida, lo siento, Odinson —volvió su mirada a Loki—. Tu hermano hizo un acuerdo con nosotros, confiando plenamente en ti.

Loki alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Si tú decides traicionarlo y atentar contra la Tierra o cualquier habitante de ella, serás encerrado de por vida en la celda submarina y él será ejecutado, tomando la responsabilidad de tus actos.

La boca del acusado se abrió por la impresión, inmediatamente se giró para ver a su hermano, notando la expresión seria de su rostro. El ex-director no mentía.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —frunció mucho su ceño.

—Porque sé que no me traicionarás —respondió con una seriedad solemne.

—Te ha apuñalado un millón de veces —musitó el ex-director, sin entender todavía esa extraña relación que tenían los dos.

—Loki ha tenido la oportunidad de matarme, muchas veces, pero nunca me atacó con la verdadera intención de matar —caminó hasta ellos dos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, sonriéndole.

—Entonces… ¿Esa es mi _sentencia?_ Ser custodiado por Thor y en caso de que me salga de las reglas me encerrarán.

—Esa será tu sentencia si los resultados de la revisión de Wanda a tu mente son favorables.

—¿Qué?

—Ella verá tu mente y nos dirá tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Eso no es justo, mis pensamientos son… —no encontraba las palabras correctas—…son demasiado personales, no pueden simplemente invadir mi mente.

—Tú lo hiciste con el agente Barton y el doctor Selvig.

Loki no pudo refutar más. O acataba las órdenes o se iba directo a la prisión submarina. Pero eso significaba que Wanda miraría en su mente.

—Tienes dos opciones: aceptas la revisión y si el resultado es bueno te vas a casa, de no ser bueno te vas a la celda. O en el peor de los casos, si no accedes a la revisión, te vas directamente al encierro. Tú decides.

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Acepto el trato —respondió, casi derrotado. Sentía que se traicionaba a sí mismo siendo tan blando y accesible. El viejo Loki se estaba diluyendo.

Terminaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos con el ex-director y se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero Fury los detuvo a medio camino.

—Antes de que se vayan, casi lo olvido… —miró a Loki—. En caso de que todo salga bien, te haremos una identidad aquí en la Tierra, estarás registrado como Loki Laufeyson. Tendrás que ganarte la vida de algún modo, así que trabajarás con los Vengadores.

—¿Seré un vengador?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya veremos qué trabajo te pondremos a hacer. Aún tengo que encontrarte una función —palmeó su hombro—. Lo hablaré con Steve y Tony.

Loki apretó puños y dientes. Sinceramente todo eso le estaba costando mucho, en especial le estaba costando mucho orgullo. La única manera de apaciguar esa furia arrebatadora en su ser, era recodando lo que vivió en esos ocho meses encerrado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello, lo que fuera…

—Al fin podrá pagarme la televisión —se burló Thor.

Loki no dijo nada, sólo asintió a todo lo que le decían, estaba un tanto ido.

—Thor —lo llamó Fury—. Te permitiremos conservar el Teseracto debido a que es lo único que queda de Asgard, pero lo tendremos vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Sé precavido ¿Si? —le dijo en voz muy baja mientras se despedía de él con un apretón de manos nuevamente.

Los hermanos salieron de la oficina, y mientras se dirigían a desayunar con todos, Loki murmuró algo apenas entendible.

—Gracias, Thor…

El Dios del trueno apenas lo pudo creer, tanto así que sólo pudo asentir con la boca abierta.

Al llegar al comedor, Loki pudo ver que esos Vengadores en verdad eran como una familia. Mientras unos cocinaban otros ponían la mesa, charlaban, reían y se peleaban. Era agradable estar cerca de un ambiente así, a pesar de que había varios entre ellos que lo deseaban muerto.

—Hola Bruce —saludó Loki al verlo acercándose a él.

—Loki, la última vez que te vi llegaste a Asgard para salvarnos a todos ¿Ahora a qué te dedicas?

Ese comentario hizo sonreír al Jötuun, pues recordó una conversación similar de aquella vez que estuvieron en Sacar.

—Varía de un momento a otro —respondió exactamente igual, sólo que sin borrar esa leve sonrisa divertida.

—Ya veo —rio y les ofreció un poco de fruta que Thor aceptó de inmediato.

Wanda y Bruce acompañaron a Loki hasta su habitación, éste se recostó en la cama, preparándose para lo que se venía.

—¿Listo? —inquirió Wanda. Loki asintió. Permanecía con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y mirando hacia el techo. No lo parecía, pero estaba muy nervioso y algo renuente a lo que estaban por hacerle.

—Espera —le dijo Bruce, momentos después entró Strange a la habitación. En sus manos traía una jeringa que a Loki le pareció por demás amenazante.

—¿Para qué es eso? —se incorporó un poco, desconfiado.

—Tranquilizantes —respondió Strange.

Loki lo miró mejor y lo reconoció finalmente.

—¡Tú! Tú eres el mago de segunda que me dejó cayendo por treinta minutos.

Strange soltó una risa divertida.

—Y tú… por lo visto tu hermano no te pudo controlar bien

—¿Controlarme? ¿Thor? —se burló.

—Bien, bien. Ya, terminemos con esto —intervino Bruce.

Wanda no entendía mucho de lo que decían, así que se limitó a guardar silencio.

Loki se volvió a recostar mientras Bruce y Strange se paraban uno a cada lado de la cama. El Jötuun sintió que exageraban, él no los iba a atacar o a morder.

—Vaya, tengo el honor de que dos médicos estén aquí —se burló, estaba un poco molesto.

—Él es médico —señaló Bruce a Strange—. Yo sólo tengo doctorados.

Loki lo miró sin entender, aunque tampoco le hizo mucho caso.

—Bien, aquí voy —la joven puso sus manos en las sienes de Loki, éste cerró los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato comenzó a ver lo que Wanda veía en su interior. En las mentes de ambos aparecieron esos recuerdos que Loki tenía bien guardados en el fondo de su mente. Wanda vio todo con rapidez, la niñez de Loki, sus memorias bellas con Thor y la familia, los momentos malos. Todo eso pasaba en su mente como relámpagos, uno tras otro, sin embrago, había cierta parte de su mente a la que no podía acceder, Loki no se lo estaba permitiendo.

Se concentró más y logró romper cierta barrea, justo después de eso fue capaz de ver la destrucción de Asgard, vio a una mujer parecida a él, el Teseracto y un perro gigante. Después vio cómo él quedó varado en el espacio hasta que llegó a un planeta terrible, en donde…

—Oh por Dios —soltó en un leve quejido. No pudo continuar, no después de lo que había visto. Consternada, miró a Loki y notó cómo este le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada de lo que vio.

Los ojos verdes la miraban con intensidad, logrando dejarla en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó de inmediato Bruce.

Strange se acercó más y analizó la situación.

—Tengo que proseguir —respondió ella.

—Ya viste suficiente —espetó de mala gana, intentando incorporarse.

—No he terminado. Créeme, quiero esto tanto como tú —lo miró con un sentimiento indescifrable. Bruce sólo los miraba sin entender mucho.

Volvió a poner sus manos en la cabeza de Loki y esta vez le fue más difícil entrar al centro de su mente, y aun así, sentía que no lograba ver absolutamente todo. De alguna u otra forma Loki conseguía ocultar ciertas cosas de ella.

Wanda lo revisó más a fondo y… encontró lo que esperaba. Pudo ver su alma y encontró que ciertamente Loki no era normal, no era una persona buena del todo, su alma estaba manchada con sangre de muchos inocentes, con actos inhumanos y crueles; pero muy en el fondo, había bondad.

Ella pudo ver con claridad que sus intenciones actuales eran por completo neutrales. No buscaba hacer el bien, pero tampoco el mal, sólo quería paz. Aunque podía percibir por allí un sentimiento de satisfacción al haber hecho el bien una vez, salvando a Asgard. Y ese pequeño rayo de bondad iba creciendo.

Con la respiración un poco agitada, se separó de Loki y lo miró por unos segundos, él se encontraba igual que ella.

—No es una amenaza, al menos por ahora sus intenciones no son malas.

—Pero tampoco buenas —se arriesgó a decir él mismo, con una leve sonrisa.

—No sería Loki si no fuera así —suspiró Bruce, acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando este se levantó—. Bienvenido a la Tierra.

Loki sólo suspiró y asintió. Cuando ambos doctores se fueron, se animó a hablar con Wanda.

—Ni una palabra —espetó él seriamente—. A nadie, ni siquiera a Thor —la miró tan fijamente que le causó escalofríos—. _Mucho menos a Thor_ —pensó.

Wanda suavizó la mirada y se atrevió incluso a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, a su lado.

—No diré nada, pero… ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —esquivó su mirada.

—Toda tu vida pasó ante mis ojos, también parte de tu futuro —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

—¿Mi futuro? ¿Qué viste?

—No debería decírtelo, pero… —lo miró con cierto cariño extraño—. Lograrás ser feliz, aunque hay diferentes probabilidades y todo depende de tus decisiones. ¿Le has contado a alguien sobre _eso_?

—No, y nadie tiene que saberlo. Tú no debiste verlo —se cruzó de brazos, mirando el piso y analizando sus propios pensamientos.

—La carga es menos pesada si se lleva entre varias personas. Habla con alguien, incluso puedes hacerlo conmigo.

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—No, pero he visto tus memorias y sé que puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedo ayudarte con esos pensamientos.

—¿Puedes hacer que se vayan? —la miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y ansiedad.

—Es difícil, mas no imposible. Podemos intentarlo ahora.

—Por favor —le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Intentaron hacer el mismo procedimiento, pero fue imposible borrar aquellos recuerdos. Wanda tuvo que admitir que la mente de Loki era muy compleja y en cierto grado similar a la de Vision.

Triste y algo desesperado, se da por vencido en ese intento y opta con seguir adelante, ignorando los consejos de, al parecer, su nueva amiga.

—¿Cómo salió todo? —le preguntó Thor de inmediato al verlo salir de la habitación—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —se angustió al notarlo pálido y desconcertado.

—Sí —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y desvió la mirada de su hermano—. Sólo necesito que… yo… quiero recostarme —pasó de largo y se fue a encerrar a la habitación.

Thor quiso ir con él, pero Wanda lo detuvo.

—Déjalo solo unos momentos, lo necesita —aseguró ella.

Thor frunció los labios, no muy de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo salió todo?

Ella le sonrió.

—Se quedará. Él no quiere hacer daño a la humanidad —trató de sonreír, pero recordó lo que vio en sus recuerdos y no pudo hacerlo del todo. Thor lo notó.

—¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?

Wanda soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Le prometí a Loki que no diría nada al respecto —suavizó su expresión hacia el dios del trueno—. Pero al menos me permitiré decirte que te necesita mucho.

—¿Qué viste en su mente? —se acercó a ella, hablando muy bajito—. Desde que volvió lo he notado diferente, un poco distante y… siento que oculta algo ¿Sabes qué es? Dímelo por favor.

La mirada de Wanda entristeció.

—No me corresponde hacerlo. Sólo puedo decirte que no te separes de su lado, él no te va a traicionar. Necesita todo tu apoyo.

—Pero ¿Cómo? No me deja hacerlo.

—Sólo quédate a su lado, no necesitas hacer nada —sonrió levemente—. Quédate con él.

Thor apretó los puños, impotente.

—Lo importante ahora es que no será encerrado, alégrate por eso al menos —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina con Vision.

El Dios del trueno se quedó más inquieto que antes. Su hermano seguía siendo un enigma para él. Y desde que Wanda lo examinó, lo notó más distante y frío que nunca. Estuvo así hasta el día siguiente cuando estaban preparando sus cosas para irse. Vio que se relajó un poco cuando Wanda habló con los demás y les explicó lo que había visto, pues acordaron finalmente que Loki no sería un peligro, al menos por el momento, sin embrago, lo mantendrían vigilado todo el tiempo.

Poco antes de regresar a casa, Loki vio que Wanda hablaba seriamente con Thor, y por un momento tuvo miedo. Cuando se desocupó, fue hacia ella y la arrastró del brazo hacia un lugar retirado de los demás.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—¿Qué? —se desconcertó, zafándose bruscamente del agarre del Jötuun—. No, claro que no. No confías en nadie ¿verdad?

—No.

—Sí lo haces, sólo confías en él —lo molestó con toda la intención.

Loki rodó los ojos y se arrepintió que ella viese en su mente. Temía que hubiese visto más de lo necesario.

Y ese día, con una advertencia y la promesa de tener vigilancia todo el tiempo, Loki y Thor volvieron a casa, listos para continuar con su vida tranquila. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba listo para lo que se venía. Ni siquiera pasaba por sus mentes la posibilidad de que algo de tal magnitud se estuviese llevando a cabo en ese planeta tan lejano, sitio culpable de las pesadillas de Loki.

 ** _En algún planeta de la galaxia…_**

Su mirada verdosa se perdió en ese cielo nocturno, bañado de estrellas y adornado con sus preciosas lunas. El planeta estaba volviendo a ser el mismo que fue hace siglos, y todo gracias a una persona.

Suspiró y se peguntó una vez más ¿Qué sería de aquel buen hombre? Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien y que hubiese logrado llegar a donde quería. Según recordaba, él sólo quería encontrar a su hermano.

—Espero que lo hayas encontrado, Loki.

Deseaba verlo de nuevo, quizás era egoísta de su parte, pero lo extrañaba.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _¡¿Quién es esa persona de ojos verdes que extraña a Loki?!_**

 ** _¿¡Qué cosas tan perturbadoras vio Wanda en la mente de Loki?!_**

 ** _#DudasExistenciales._**

 ** _28/06/2018_**

 ** _10:30_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos el próximo jueves! Gracias por su apoyo!_**


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Turning Page**

 **By**

 **Tsuki No Hana**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 _ **"Sentimientos encontrados"**_

El tiempo transcurrió sin ningún problema. Loki se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la vida humana, incluso se dividía las tareas del hogar con su hermano, cocinaba y apoyaba con los gastos de la casa. Los dos sobrellevaron su vida como humanos comunes y corrientes. Todo iba tan bien, que Thor se preocupó.

Loki estaba demasiado dócil y tranquilo. Es decir, seguía siendo hostil y grosero con todos, a veces se peleaban a golpes en la casa y rompían una que otra cosa (Como tenían por costumbre en Asgard), pero aun así notaba a su hermano algo… sumiso. Esa rebeldía que lo caracterizaba se había esfumado poco a poco.

Todos esperaban que en algún momento se descubriera a Loki tramando un nuevo plan o intentando matar a alguien, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Loki aceptaba los trabajos que Fury y Steve le imponían, ganándose poco a poco la confianza del resto.

O lo fue así, hasta que un día…

 ** _Thor_**

Me levanté de la cama con un extraño presentimiento. Era domingo por la mañana, recién había amanecido y ya no tenía sueño. Abrí las cortinas de par en par hasta que los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara. Hacía un buen día afuera, la primavera estaba comenzando y ya se podían ver los retoños creciendo en los árboles.

Suspiré y me estiré con pereza antes de ir al baño y hacer mis labores matutinas. Me cambié de ropa y salí rumbo al cuarto contiguo.

Al abrir la puerta con cuidado, pude ve que Loki seguía completamente dormido, podía adivinarlo con facilidad al escuchar su respiración acompasada y al ver cómo estaba acostado. Él siempre solía acomodarse de manera normal en la cama, hasta que caía profundamente dormido… era ahí cuando solía perder el control de su cuerpo y hacer posiciones muy extrañas. Tal como ahora, estaba dormido bocabajo con sus brazos extendidos hacia la cabecera y con la cara aplastada directo contra el colchón, su almohada había quedado perdida en algún punto del suelo. Estaba cubierto con las mantas hasta los hombros, así que sólo pude ver su pálida nuca, su cabello negro y sus brazos.

En silencio me acerqué y con un dedo le piqué la espalda.

—Loki, voy a hacer el desayuno ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Un gruñido salió de su boca. Odiaba que lo despertara y yo lo sabía muy bien.

Volví a picarle la espalda al no escuchar su respuesta.

—Lo que quieras, Thor, lo que quieras —respondió con voz muy rasposa y grave, sin sacar el rostro de su escondite.

—¿Puedes respirar estando así? —me agaché para verlo mejor, pero recibí un manotazo en la cara como reclamo.

—Déjame dormir.

Sin abrir los ojos se giró en la cama y comenzó a buscar a tientas algo entre las sábanas. Yo recogí su almohada del suelo y se la di.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de suspirar e intentar dormir de nuevo.

Tuve que contener mi risa al ver cómo abrazaba la almohada y se tapaba hasta la cabeza. Yo era consciente de que había tenido una mala noche. Las pesadillas no disminuían y yo tuve que escucharlo así por horas.

A veces quería irrumpir en su privacidad y quedarme a su lado en las noches, aunque eso me costara un par de apuñaladas. Pero él no lo permitía, y yo temía terminar haciéndole más daño en vez de ayudarlo.

Cerré bien las cortinas para que el sol no le molestara, y antes de que abandonara la habitación, escuché su leve murmuro:

—Huevos con tocino.

Sonreí y salí de ahí para preparar el pedido. Tuve que salir a comprar algunos consumibles que se habían terminado, pero fue al volver cuando entendí el porqué de mi mal presentimiento al despertar.

Sólo tuve que poner un pie dentro de la casa para sentir esa fuerte energía emanando del cuarto en el que estaba guardado el Teseracto.

Dejé caer las compras al piso y subí las escaleras corriendo.

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies cuando descubrí a Loki con el cubo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté apenas con voz.

Sentí miedo, y no precisamente por lo que me harían en caso de una traición de Loki. No. Tuve miedo porque no soportaría haber confiado una vez más en él, sólo para terminar siendo engañado una vez más.

Él me miró, pero no pareció sorprenderse, simplemente volvió su atención al cubo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —entré a pasos agigantados hasta llegar a su lado. Intenté quitarle el Teseracto, pero él lo alejó de mi alcance.

—¡No lo toques! ¿Quieres desintegrarte? —no se veía nervioso. No tenía la apariencia de ser alguien atrapado en el acto delictivo. Sin embargo, mi mente estaba muy alterada como para atar bien los cabos.

—¿Por qué lo sacaste de su contenedor? —fue lo más cuerdo que pude preguntar. Sentía a mi pobre corazón golpeando con fuerza mi pecho. En verdad temía que esto fuera una traición. Necesitaba encontrar cualquier explicación lógica a esto.

Entonces al parecer él se percató de mi estado, me miró y con tranquilidad dijo:

—No es lo que piensas —dijo, serio—. Comenzó a emanar una energía muy extraña ¿No la sientes?

Pero por supuesto que la sentía.

—¿Sabes por qué es?

—No tengo idea, Thor —miró fijamente al cubo, estudiándolo. Introdujo una mano en él y enseguida se abrió un portal ante nosotros.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —espeté.

—No lo sé —respondió, asustado y cerrando el portal al sacar la mano del cubo.

—¿Por qué no te hace daño?

—Thor, sé tanto como tú sobre esto.

Pude percibir cierto grado de nerviosismo en su voz, noté que mentía sobre algo. No pude evitar suspirar pesadamente. Me pasé una mano por mis cortos cabellos y lo miré por un rato, en silencio.

—Thor ¿Pensaste que te traicionaría?

—Por un momento temí que así fuera —fui sincero.

Una sombra de tristeza se instaló en sus ojos antes de volver a concentrarse en el Teseracto. Yo seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que no le quemara.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—No lo haré, Thor, no soy el mismo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé —suspiré de nuevo—. Guarda esa cosa ¿Quieres? Iré a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Estaba por terminar de cocinar justo cuando Loki bajó. No pude evitar reír un poco al verlo por completo en fachas. Y casi suelto una carcajada al verlo bostezar y rascarse la barriga.

—Es domingo por la mañana, no pienso vestirme diferente.

Se acercó y vio que por poco quemo el desayuno.

—Ve a poner la mesa —me empujó con su cuerpo y tomó mi lugar.

Yo prefería hot cakes antes que cualquier otro desayuno, y sinceramente no había probado unos tan deliciosos como los que hacía mi hermano, por eso agradecí que tomara mi lugar en la cocina.

Poco después recibí un plato con una torre de hot cakes que tenían una pinta deliciosa.

—Come despacio, no quiero que te atragantes.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso? —me quejé un segundo antes de atragantarme con la comida, más que nada para hacerlo rodar los ojos.

Rodó los ojos, lo conseguí. Aunque no me esperé que riera.

Lo miré comenzar a comer su desayuno, ese que yo había preparado. Cuando probó el tocino pude ver cómo se agrandaron sus ojos mientras sonreía muy levemente. Le había gustado mi comida.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron mientras desayunábamos y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Entonces recordé la corta conversación que tuve con Wanda el mismo día en que regresamos a Oslo, ya hace varios meses.

 _—Él es un caso muy complicado, su mente es un enigma —me había dicho ella. No se sorprendió por la noticia—. Pero si de algo estoy muy segura, es del hecho de que no confía en nadie más que en ti._

 _Sinceramente no me había esperado esas palabras, definitivamente no._

 _—Imagino que no lo dice, pero él te quiere._

 _Tampoco me esperaba eso._

 _—Jamás lo ha dicho —no podía creerlo. Sí sabía que debía sentir al menos un poco de cariño, pues no me había matado aún a pesar de poder hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero ¿quererme?_

 _—Muy en el fondo siente un gran amor por ti, pero ni si quiera es capaz de reconocerlo él mismo. Por eso te digo que es todo un enigma su mente, hay ciertas cosas que él no logra comprender de sí mismo._

 _—¿Entonces no me odia?_

 _—En lo absoluto._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y volví al presente al ver a mi hermanito disfrutando tanto de su comida.

—Oye —le dije, con la boca llena.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Algo cambió en ti, pero no sé qué es —bebí jugo de naranja para pasarme la comida.

Él se tensó considerablemente, pero sólo alzó una ceja, sin dejar de comer y leer el periódico que tenía en una mano.

—De pronto te portas muy bien. Mis amigos sospechan de ti al verte así —continué al ver que no seguía la conversación.

—Tus amigos no me conocen, y tú, a pesar de haber vivido juntos desde niños, tampoco me conoces del todo.

Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría.

Tenía razón, yo no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Había muchas cosas que yo desconocía sobre él y que hasta hace poco fui descubriendo. Tales como el hecho de que siempre ha sido gravemente alérgico a las fresas. Tampoco sabía mucho sobre sus gustos literarios, siempre pensé que se enfocaba en libros de historia, magia, alquimia o cosas por el estilo, pero noches atrás lo descubrí en la sala, dormido en el sofá con un libro de Shakespeare sobre su pecho. Y esa había sido sólo una de tantas.

Tampoco tenía idea de que supiera cocinar, ni de que le gustaran los perros. Y cuando descubrí que utilizaba anteojos para leer… casi me voy de espaldas. ¡¿Cómo podía no saber algo así?!

Loki era un completo misterio para mí.

—Pero ahora te estoy conociendo mejor. Al menos ya sé que tu deseo de dominar al mundo se acabó —le dije, tanteando el terreno y midiendo su respuesta.

Él sólo esbozó una sonrisa de lado y despegó sus ojos del periódico un momento para verme. Noté que muy apenas contuvo su risa. ¿Qué le causaba gracia?

Lo supe cuando extendió su mano hasta tocar mi barbilla. De ahí recogió un trozo de fresa que se había quedado y enseguida lo dejó sobre mi plato, casi con repulsión, en verdad odiaba esa fruta.

—El planeta Tierra es un lugar completamente inútil para gobernar, sus habitantes son tontos, efímeros y muy peligrosos. Se destruyen entre ellos mismos con tanta guerra y contaminación. Nadie quiere ser rey de un lugar así —bebió de su café.

Lo pensé unos momentos. Era triste, pero su explicación estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Sólo por eso no quieres gobernar al mundo? —alcé una ceja. Loki no respondió más que con una sonrisa enigmática.

 ** _Narradora_**

Loki nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero por primera vez en siglos valoró lo que era vivir con Thor. A diferencia de él, Loki sí había logrado conocer muchísimo mejor a su hermano en ese corto tiempo. Y en esos meses le tomó más cariño del esperado. Además, por primera vez en su vida sintió que encajaba en un lugar, en ese hogar que Thor se había encargado de formar.

Vio que valía mil veces más lo que tenía ahí con su hermano que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Además, ya había cumplido el que había sido su objetivo desde siglos atrás ¿Cómo? Muy simple: cada vez que paseaban por las calles de Oslo y se topaban con asgardianos, éstos les brindaban una pequeña reverencia a ambos por igual, agradeciéndoles por haberlos salvado, a ambos. Uno de ellos incluso prometió contar la historia del gran rey Thor y del gran príncipe Loki, salvadores de Asgard. Eso, extrañamente, fue suficiente para Loki, quien sólo había buscado ser reconocido al igual que Thor, y al fin lo había logrado, su sed de poder se calmó con ese simple hecho.

—Salgamos hoy.

El Jötuun salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿A dónde? —le dio vuelta a su periódico.

—Vayamos al cine.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa se abrió paso en la expresión de Loki, sin embargo, no despegó sus ojos del papel.

—Luego a dar un paseo y quizás a comer, tengo antojo de una hamburguesa con papas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera has terminado el desayuno —se burló, poniéndole ya toda su atención.

—¿Vamos? —lo miró fijamente con su ojo azul tan claro y brillante. Loki no pudo decirle que no a eso y a su sonrisa, pero de todas formas se hizo del rogar.

—No tengo muchas ganas.

—Claro que sí, vamos —le lanzó un pedazo de hot cake.

—Menos si me lanzas comida.

—Antes di que no te lancé la taza —rio—. ¡Vamos!

—Uhmm —volvió a leer el periódico, sonriendo ampliamente para sus adentros, al menos hasta que volvió a alzar la mirada y se topó con _esa_ expresión en su hermano—. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? Das miedo —espetó al ver su sonrisa demasiado grande y ese ojo de loco.

—¿Vamos? —no quitó esa expresión.

—Vamos —suspiró.

Thor lo observó detenidamente y una leve sonrisa se formó en su faz al verlo con esa camiseta que le quedaba inmensa, solía usarla de pijama y… entonces se dio cuenta.

—¿Traes puesta una de mis camisetas?

Loki se tensó tanto que Thor muy apenas logró contener su risa.

—No —respondió secamente antes de levantarse—. Iré a ducharme, tú recoge la mesa.

—No tardes mucho, déjame un poco de agua caliente.

—Sí, sí —se fue de ahí sin más.

Thor se quedó en la mesa, recargado en su silla y pensando.

Todo eso lo hacía simple y sencillamente para animar un poco a Loki. Éste jamás se lo iba a decir, pero había algo que lo venía asediando desde que llegó a la Tierra meses atrás y Thor lo había notado. Hasta la fecha no se había animado a contarle dónde había estado y qué había hecho, era un tema que no se podía tocar o el menor entraba en pánico.

De lo único que Thor estaba seguro, era del hecho de que no la había pasado bien durante esos ocho meses, pues todas las noches, sin excepción, tenía horribles pesadillas. Lo notaba porque desde su cuarto escuchaba que Loki hablaba entre sueños, aterrorizado. En un principio se escabullía hasta su cuarto y le acariciaba el brazo o la espalda, tratando de calmarlo. Así fue, hasta que en una de esas ocasiones Loki despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano hacía.

Se había puesto histérico, incluso lo había corrido de su cuarto, prohibiéndole que hiciera eso de nuevo. Thor aún recordaba las lágrimas en sus ojos al gritarle aquello.

Y hasta la fecha, había noches en las que Loki gritaba, lleno de horror, en sus sueños. Thor tenía que quedarse en su cuarto, escuchando cómo sufría sin poder hacer nada al respecto, eso lo enfurecía mucho. Una de esas noches, se desesperó y bajó a tomar un té a la cocina, prefería cualquier cosa antes que escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su hermano, lo que nunca se esperó fue topárselo en la cocina.

Loki encendió la luz y pegó un brinco al ver a su hermano ahí.

—¡Demonios, Thor! ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? —de inmediato se limpió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió sin moverse de su lugar, recargado contra la encimera y bebiendo de su té. Miraba cómo su hermano buscaba un vaso en las repisas.

—Tengo sed —le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que duró menos de un segundo—. ¿Desde cuándo bebes té?—se estiró para alcanzar el vaso sobre una repisa alta y Thor lo miró sin vergüenza de pies a cabeza, sin disimulo. Y es que el menor no traía camisa, sólo su pantalón del pijama y nada más.

Thor se pasó el té ruidosamente e ignoró la pregunta, más aún cuando Loki se estiró demasiado. Vaya, tenía una espalda muy bonita y jamás lo había notado. Ya no estaba flacucho, en lo absoluto.

Subió su mirar hasta ver el cabello negro y desordenado, ya le había crecido un poco, suficiente para peinarlo todo hacia atrás como solía hacerlo antes, llegándole apenas a la nuca.

Pero toda su emoción y admiración se apagaron cuando vio su rostro lloroso y rojo.

—¿Qué quieres? Deja de mirarme así —espetó con verdadero fastidio. Ni siquiera tuvo que encararlo, fue suficiente para que dejara de mirarlo.

Loki bebió su agua y de inmediato salió de la cocina, aunque no previó que su hermano lo detuviera de la mano sólo para verle el rostro con mayor facilidad.

—¿Todavía las pesadillas te molestan?

—Todavía —aceptó y respiró con dificultad, quería seguir llorando. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que Thor lo tomara con fuerza entre sus brazos musculosos.

Loki no correspondió, se quedó estático, percatándose por primera vez que su hermano no traía camisa tampoco, mucho menos pantalón. Andaba en ropa interior por la casa.

—¿Me vas a dejar dormir contigo? —murmuró sin soltarlo.

—Thor… —suspiró—. Suéltame, por favor.

Y lo hizo. Lo soltó, porque se lo había pedido de una manera diferente, estaba en verdad triste y desesperado, no bromeaba.

Vio en sus ojos el pánico aún latente, el sufrimiento.

—¿Qué te tiene así? —acarició su brazo, Loki se movió, evitando que el toque durara más de un segundo.

—Sólo quiero ir a dormir, estoy cansado.

Y le creía, pues si algo no había cambiado en Loki desde que llegó a la Tierra, eran sus ojeras.

—Duerme conmigo.

Loki rio con amargura, su orgullo después de todo sí era grande.

—Necesitaría un buen trago antes de que eso ocurriera—le palmeó muy levemente un hombro, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo su mano. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

A esa noche le siguieron muchas más de pesadillas, y cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes los encuentros en la cocina, tanto así que, Thor procuraba tener listas dos tazas de té, a veces de leche y en otras ocasiones de chocolate.

Ya ni siquiera se decían nada, Thor le entregaba la infusión y ambos se la bebían sentados en la mesa, mirando a un punto indefinido del lugar y en completo silencio. Así volvía cada uno a su habitación.

Loki no decía nada, pero se sentía culpable por estar desvelando tanto a su hermano, éste se iba a cumplir con sus misiones de Avengers a veces sin haber dormido casi nada, por su culpa. Por eso tenía detalles con él, como el prepararle el desayuno, de comer o de cenar; o a veces simplemente accedía a sus caprichos de salir juntos a hacer algo, justo como en esta ocasión. No tenía ganas de hacer nada ese domingo, pero accedió a salir con él al cine y a comer, ajeno a que su hermano lo hacía para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Luego de media hora en la ducha, Loki empezó a sentir que el agua caliente escaseaba, pensó en apresurarse para dejarle un poco a su hermano, pero finalmente decidió quedarse un poco más bajo el chorro caliente, eso lo relajaba mucho.

Estaba muy tranquilo, disfrutando de su baño hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—Hermano, ya tardaste mucho, te vas a acabar el agua caliente.

—Aún queda, déjame quitarme el champú.

Pensó que Thor se iría y lo esperaría afuera como cualquier persona normal, luego recordó que su hermano era todo, menos normal.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se escandalizó cuando Thor deslizó la cortina para meterse también, completamente desnudo.

—Mentiroso, ya ni siquiera tienes champú —lo quitó del chorro de agua y se puso él debajo, totalmente sin vergüenza.

—¡Thor Odinson! ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí! ¡Por Dios! —se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos y alzó la mirada al techo luego de haberse topado con la majestuosidad de su hermano, específicamente con aquello que lo hacía ser hombre.

El aludido se echó a reír mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo entero.

—No me digas que te avergonzaste —lo molestó y luego vio que en verdad tenía vergüenza, pues se cubría todo lo que podía, sin embargo, sus manos pálidas no alcanzaban a cubrir todo. Fue ahí cuando la curiosidad le entró al mayor, no había visto a su hermano sin ropa desde que eran apenas bebés, y aunque ambos eran hombres y tenían lo mismo, él sentía curiosidad por ver el de su hermanito.

—Me voy —sentenció, completamente nervioso e indignado, y es que… ¡¿Dónde quedaba su privacidad?!

Pero Thor lo detuvo de la cintura, eso le puso los pelos de punta al menor, sentir sus manos grandes y calientes sobre su piel lo hicieron estremecer por completo, y no en el buen sentido.

—No me toques —exigió, sin siquiera girarse para encararlo—. No me toques —repitió, con la voz más severa que pudo emitir.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —se preocupó, un tanto molesto por el trato tan exageradamente serio.

—Sólo suéltame —bajó la mirada, notando la mano de su hermano aún afianzada a su cintura.

Finalmente Thor accedió y lo dejó ir. Loki no tardó en envolverse en una toalla para salir casi corriendo del baño. Pero eso no evitó que la imagen del trasero de Loki se quedara bien grabada en su mente, era un… muy buen trasero.

Pasada la sorpresa, Thor se sintió mal, ahora sí se había pasado de confianza con él. Terminó de bañarse y fue directo a la recámara de Loki, descubriéndolo ya casi listo para salir, con sus jeans oscuros, una camisa de vestir de color gris y abierta de los primeros botones, y una chamarra de cuero negra encima. Se veía tremendamente bien, tanto, que Thor se halló a sí mismo deleitándose con él.

—¿Sí vamos a salir? —le preguntó luego de carraspear un poco.

—Sí ¿Por qué no? —respondió sin mirarlo, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Por lo de hace rato en el baño, yo… lo siento, no quería molestarte.

—Está bien —aceptó con total seriedad—. Yo lo siento, no debí actuar así.

A Thor casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso al oír su disculpa.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano? —entró a la habitación y se paró frente a Loki, tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

Loki sólo bajó la mirada para observar de cuerpo completo a su hermano y… se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que sólo traía una toalla pequeña rodeando sus caderas, pero su sonrojo no se debía exactamente a eso, sino a lo que había debajo de esa tolla, esa cosa enorme que no sabía que su hermano poseía, al menos no en esas tallas.

—Thor ¿Quieres vestirte? —pidió con un tono de voz suave, desviando la mirada.

El aludido alzó una ceja y terminó soltando la barbilla de su hermano.

—¿Por qué te incomoda tanto mi cuerpo? —se sintió mal por ello—. Somos hermanos, no debería molestarte el hecho de verme desnudo. Tenemos lo mismo entre las piernas —se rio un poco, tratando de amenizar la situación incómoda, pero no lo logró.

— _Es lo mismo, pero definitivamente muy diferente_ —pensó Loki, azorado.

Al ver que su hermano no respondía, dio media vuelta y salió de su recámara.

—Estaré listo en cinco minutos —dijo antes de irse.

Se olvidaron del incidente y pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Se pasearon por el centro de Oslo antes de ir al cine, vieron una película de acción que ambos querían ver desde hace mucho y salieron directo a un restaurante de hamburguesas que Thor amaba, ahí pidió la más grande y grotesca del lugar, comiéndosela sin problema. Luego de eso dieron un paseo más por la ciudad, a pie y disfrutando de los edificios, del clima fresco y de todo lo que había a su alrededor. La primavera anunciaba su llegada con esos agradables 15°C y con los brotes verdes en todos los árboles.

De pronto comenzó a llover, era una ligera brisa, pero suficiente para mojarlos.

Thor cruzó una calle casi corriendo para resguardarse bajo el techo que había del otro lado, pero cuando se giró a ver a su hermano, lo sorprendió aún en la otra acera, con las manos en los bolsillos, el rostro hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados.

Loki disfrutaba de la lluvia con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

El Dios del trueno no dijo nada, se quedó bajo el techo, mirándolo por un rato y disfrutando al ver esa sonrisa.

Añadió algo más a la lista: Loki amaba la lluvia y mojarse con ella.

Los dos estaban empapados, pero eso no impidió que siguieran disfrutando de su último día libre antes de que volvieran al trabajo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta principal y entraron casi corriendo a la casa. La lluvia se había intensificado y ambos estaban escurriendo en agua.

—Ve a ducharte tu primero —Thor dejó sus llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y se sacudió un poco el agua de encima, arrepintiéndose de no haber llevado el auto.

—No, tu primero —fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse a la cocina.

—¿Y por qué no los dos juntos? —bromeó, recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó desde la cocina, extrañamente exaltado por una proposición así.

Thor soltó una risilla antes de dirigirse a la planta alta para ducharse.

Mientras tanto, Loki se dispuso a preparar un poco de té caliente, remontando su mente a los recuerdos de esa mañana, y no, no precisamente al incidente en la regadera.

En esos momentos tenía preocupaciones más grandes, tales como el Teseracto. Desde días atrás venía sintiendo cómo éste emanaba una extraña energía, tal parecía que se abriría un portal sin permiso. Esa mañana hizo uso de su magia para evitar que eso pasara, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Suspirando, dejó reposando el té antes de subir a su habitación para quitarse toda esa ropa mojada.

Se quitó prenda por prenda, lentamente, no tenía prisas y sinceramente no le molestaba estar empapado, no ahora. Desde que llegó a la Tierra no había tenido oportunidad de ver llover tan intensamente como llovía en ese momento. La lluvia sin duda alguna había sido algo que extrañó mucho en esos ocho meses de encierro.

Cuando quedó sólo en ropa interior, caminó hacia el espejo de su tocador y se miró por largo rato. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Miró su cuerpo, delgaducho, pálido a pesar de las circunstancias que atravesó en aquel encierro, también se veía agotado todavía. Se giró un poco para poder ver el reflejo de su espalda.

Frunció más el ceño.

Las cicatrices de esas viejas heridas estaban aún latentes, resaltando como finas líneas rosadas a lo largo de toda su espalda. Sus muñecas aún tenían marcas de maltrato y su rostro… Loki no soportaba verse a sí mismo a los ojos. No resistía ver a ese ser débil y repulsivo en el que se había convertido. Habían doblegado su espíritu, no era el mismo por más que intentara comportarse como siempre con su hermano y con los que le rodeaban. Incluso estaba seguro de que Heimdall se había dado cuenta ya de eso.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo de ponto un poco de frío. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y la lluvia afuera se había intensificado.

Pegó un brinco cuando afuera resonó el rugido de un trueno. Entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba más en aquel mundo, estaba en su hogar, con Thor. Estaba a salvo.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se sintió cuando las manos grandes y cálidas de su hermano lo tomaron por la cintura esa mañana cuando "compartieron" la ducha. Había experimentado un sentimiento muy extraño e inquietante. Le inquietaba porque… le había gustado.

—Dios, no —espabiló sus pensamientos, dejó de abrazarse y se apoyó con ambas manos en su tocador, mirándose al espejo fijamente.

Eso que estaba sintiendo por Thor no era sano. Pero entonces pensó:

— _No somos hermanos de sangre…_ —apretó la mandíbula, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. También pensó en el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, pero poca importancia le dio a eso. En Asgard había cientos de parejas del mismo sexo—. _Demonios ¿Qué es esto que siento?_ —experimentaba una impotencia impropia de él.

Por un momento se planteó la idea de que sentir ese tipo de amor por Thor no sería tan malo ¿O sí? No había nada que se interpusiera en ello. ¿O sí?

Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle, una diferencia entre ambos que quizás si pudiera ser significativa.

Apretó los puños sobre la superficie del mueble y sin dejar de mirarse al espejo comenzó a transformarse en aquello que era su verdadera forma. Bajo su atenta mirada, su piel se fue tornando azul poco a poco, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y delicados relieves y marcas fueron apareciendo en toda su piel, adornándola de una manera elegante y fina, revelando su verdadera naturaleza: Un gigante de hielo, defectuoso, claro está.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó con sorpresa.

Loki pegó un brinco al escuchar la exclamación de su hermano, quien lo veía desde el pasillo, con ojo y boca abiertos. Se había quedado congelado al verlo en ese estado. Loki no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a ser como antes, con su color de piel como la de cualquier humano.

—Toca antes de entrar —masculló, de mala gana y girando el rostro de inmediato hacia cualquier punto lejos de Thor.

—Primero que nada, estoy en el pasillo, no he entrado. Y segundo… tienes la puerta abierta ¿qué esperabas? —se encogió de hombros y se le acercó, sorprendido aún—. Oye… ponte azul de nuevo.

— _Idiota_ —pensó Loki, rodando los ojos—. No —lo miró como si estuviera loco—. ¿Para qué? —parecía ofendido.

—Eres hijo de Laufey, quien es muy azul. Y desde que supe eso no dejé de preguntarme por qué no eras azul también —lo miraba maravillado—. No tenía idea de que pudieras hacer eso.

—Yo tampoco. No hasta hace un tiempo —confesó, mirándose las manos con un poco de desagrado—. Hace muchos años así fue como descubrí mi origen. Cuando fuimos a Jötunheim, un gigante de hielo me atacó, pero no sufrí ningún daño. Ahí me di cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Después noté que lo único que provocó en mí, fue este cambio —enseñó sus manos que poco a poco iban cambiando a un azul celestoso—. Pero sólo ocurría cuando tenía contacto con ellos o con algo de ese mundo. No sabía que podía controlarlo —terminó de transformarse. Mostrándose de frente a su hermano cómo un Jötuun, por primera vez.

—Te ves… —dio un paso hacia él y acarició su mejilla—… muy azul.

Loki soltó una risa inesperada y de inmediato volvió a su forma normal. Sentir la escudriñadora mirada de Thor sobre él era… incómodo.

—Hey ¿Por qué lo deshiciste?

—Me veo extraño.

—Tú eres extraño.

—¿Se supone que es un consuelo?

—No, es una verdad.

Loki rodó los ojos, iba a replicar algo, pero el mayor volvió a hablar.

—Otra verdad es que nunca había visto a un gigante de hielo tan adorable —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Loki no supo cómo reaccionar ante algo que no se esperaba. Sus mejillas de tiñeron de un adorable rojo antes de alzar su puño y pegarle en el pecho a su hermano.

Thor simplemente se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

—Ponte azul otra vez —pidió con emoción.

—No —lo hizo a un lado y se dirigió al baño—. Ve a la cocina, hay té caliente. Bébelo.

El mayor soltó una risilla seca mientras aprovechaba que estaba de espaldas para así echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza.

En ese momento Thor fue consciente de que su hermano se veía muy bien con ese simple bóxer azul marino tan ajustado.

—No bebo té —fue lo único que pudo decir cuando salió de su letargo. Pero Loki ya no lo escuchó.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. Acostón de una noche

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **Capítulo 06**

 **"Acostón de una noche"**

Luego de que Thor le dijera aquello a Loki, éste se la pasó muy alegre el resto del día.

 _"Otra verdad es que nunca había visto a un gigante de hielo tan adorable"_

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. El Jötuun se había sorprendido mucho ante esas palabras. Nunca se había mostrado a su hermano con esa apariencia, y que lo descubriera así tan de repente... temió que se fuera a asustar y que terminara despreciándolo.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, y Loki estaba feliz por ello.

Estaba tan feliz que aceptó el plan de su hermano: Tumbarse en el sillón durante el resto del día mientras veían películas y comían chatarra. Incluso dejó que el dios del trueno recostase su cabeza sobre su regazo. Claro, ante de eso los dos se habían peleado por quedarse con el sillón más amplio que estaba justo en frente de la televisión, al final decidieron compartirlo, pero Loki había quedado sentado en una orilla mientras Thor ocupaba el resto.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el menor cuando lo vio acostarse sobre él—. Hay cojines que sirven para eso, quítate de encima.

—No —se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando la película. Loki no dijo nada, rodó los ojos y puso el tazón de palomitas sobre la cabeza de Thor.

—¡Hey!

—Te aguantas.

Esa noche Loki se metió a la cocina y preparó una cena deliciosa. Andaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Espagueti a la boloñesa? —se asombró Thor. Habían probado eso en un restaurante y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a comer. Y para ser sinceros, el de su hermano se veía más delicioso.

—No te atragantes —le advirtió luego de ponerle el plato en frente.

El mayor sólo se rio y lo probó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al dar el primer bocado. Se había enamorado de esa receta de su hermano. Loki lo notó, pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió muy ampliamente para sus adentros, su ego se incrementó al ver que podía complacer al estómago de su hermano.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —preguntó entre bocado y bocado, no podía dejar de comer.

—Saqué la receta de un libro, pero la modifiqué un poco —sonrió de lado, con su vanidad aflorando sin filtros.

—Está delicioso.

Loki no respondió, sólo comenzó a cenar con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—En verdad —continuó Thor—. Soy muy afortunado al tenerte —admitió con una naturalidad y sinceridad plena.

El mayor no se dio cuenta, pero esas simples palabras hicieron latir más fuerte el corazoncito de su hermano. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así.

Tratando de contener su emoción, se removió en su sitio. El hambre se le había escapado, estaba extrañamente feliz.

Por primera vez en siglos, Loki estuvo realmente feliz, disfrutando de pequeñas y hermosas cosas que le brindaba la vida. Esa noche se fue a dormir con una sonrisa llena de complacencia, sin embargo, eso no evitó que pasara de nuevo por una serie de intensas pesadillas.

Sin poder despertar, soñaba con un sol ardiente sobre él, con el dolor en su cuerpo y los días incontables que pasó encerrado. Tampoco podía evitar recordarlo... todo había sido culpa de él, quien destrozó su dignidad de toda manera posible.

Entre llanto y gritos se revolvió en la cama, quería despertar, pero no podía. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que sabía que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero ni siquiera así lograba salir de aquel tormento, su mente era más poderosa, dejándolo encerrado en esos recuerdos hechos pesadillas.

Thor, en la habitación contigua, escuchó todo. Salió de su habitación y se quedó parado en el pasillo, debatiéndose entre bajar y preparar el té favorito de su hermano para esperarlo en la sala como siempre y sentarse uno al lado del otro en silencio; o... entrar de una vez por todas a su cuarto y ayudarlo realmente.

Estaba desesperado. Había visto a su hermano tan feliz durante ese día, que volver a oírlo sufrir así le partía el alma.

No lo pensó más y entró al cuarto sin ningún titubeo, en la cama se retorcía Loki de un lado a otro, entre sábanas revueltas y mucho llanto.

Se sintió impotente. Sabía que algo atormentaba a su hermano, pero odiaba el hecho de que no lo dejara meterse un poquito más en su vida, odiaba que lo apartara así y que se cerrara ante él. ¡Era su hermano! ¡Por todos los cielos! No tenía por qué ocultarle cosas a él.

—Loki, hermano, despierta ya —se paró a un lado de su cama, absteniéndose de tocarlo, no quería espantarlo. Pero no fue suficiente, tuvo que sentarse en el colchón y tomarlo de los brazos para que dejara de retorcerse.

El aludido se despertó en medio de un susto inmenso, con el corazón agitado y sudando a mares.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —jadeó, respirando con dificultad al verlo en medio de las penumbras de la habitación.

Thor lo soltó sólo para encender la lámpara del buró.

—Estás sudando mucho —dijo con voz seria, pasando su mano por la frente de Loki y quitándole el sudor. El menor estaba tan aturdido que tardó un poco para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Le dio un manotazo a Thor para que dejara de tocarlo.

—Largo, déjame solo —se echó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

Thor apretó sus nudillos con fuerza y estuvo a punto de hacerle caso e irse, pero no, no esta vez.

De pronto el Jötuun sintió un peso extra en el colchón, y cuando giró el rostro para ver qué pasaba, se topó con Thor echándosele encima, tomándolo por las muñecas y apresándolo contra la cama. A Loki le fue difícil soportar su mirada fija y fiera, se veía decidido.

—No, basta. No me alejarás más de ti ¿Entiendes? —espetó, haciendo mucha fuerza en su agarre.

—Suéltame —apretó dientes y labios, estaba muy enojado—. Y lárgate de mi cuarto, ahora —se sentía vulnerable y no quería estar así, no frente a él.

Thor soltó una risa seca.

—Ya fue suficiente, Loki. Es hora de que dejes de estar siempre a la defensiva, permíteme acercarme a ti, no me alejes más. No tienes por qué ser tan arisco.

Como si fuera posible, el menor apretó más sus labios, ahora estaba furioso. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

Al verse totalmente acorralado e indefenso, Loki bajó la guardia, explotando finalmente.

—¡No puedo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Es imposible para mí! Así es como soy, y aunque lo aborrezca, no puedo cambiarlo.

—Claro que puedes.

—No —sus ojos verdes se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por su intento de retener ese llanto.

—Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. Sólo necesitas confiar plenamente en alguien.

—¿En ti? —se río, burlándose. Si pudiera ya se habría limpiado esas malditas lágrimas que tanto odiaba mostrar. Estaba enojado, hablaba de más y sabía que terminaría diciendo cosas que no sentía realmente.

Thor respondió con una sonrisa ladina muy bonita.

—Necesitas bajar la guardia, relajarte y disfrutar de lo que la vida nos da —acercó su rostro al cuello de Loki.

—¿Qué haces? —se puso nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

—Estás muy tenso —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, erizándola al instante.

—¿¡Y eso a ti qué te importa?! —movió todo su cuerpo con brusquedad, intentando soltarse de su agarre y librarse del peso de él.

Loki nunca admitiría en voz alta lo obvio: Thor era muchísimo más fuerte que él. Así que por más que intentara librarse, no podía, Thor lo agarraba más fuerte.

—¡Demonios, suéltame ya!

—No —respiró sobre su cuello y Loki tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca.

—¡No hagas eso con tu barba! —se quejó al sentir cómo se restregaba contra su cuello, raspándolo sin piedad.

Thor siguió con su tarea, deleitándose con la suavidad que le ofrecía la piel blanca de su hermano. No lo resistió y terminó mordiéndolo con algo de brusquedad.

Ahora sí, Loki no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo –nada masculino- debido al impacto que fue eso para él. Siempre habían tenido una relación extraña, se golpeaban y el acercamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no era novedad, pero eso... Thor jamás había hecho eso.

—¿Ves? Es sencillo —lo vio a la cara y aguantó una carcajada—. Hermano, tu rostro está completamente rojo.

—Cállate —su enojo había disminuido y hasta se le había olvidado su pesadilla, sin embrago, estaba muy avergonzado—. ¡Y esto no me relaja! —le dio una patada a como pudo, zafándose al fin de su agarre, pero Thor se volvió a echar sobre él, acorralándolo contra el colchón.

—Pero ya no estás llorando —le acarició la mejilla, con una delicadeza impropia de él.

Los ojos de Loki se fueron llenando de lágrimas involuntariamente. El mayor se sintió un completo idiota.

—No, no llores, lo siento —lo abrazó con posesividad y besó su cuello de nuevo, repetidas veces hasta llegar al ángulo de su mandíbula.

Loki se tensó considerablemente.

—Detente —dijo en un hilo de voz, pero Thor siguió dándole esos cariños tan inapropiados—. ¡Basta! —lo empujó con fuerza.

Thor se alejó, no por la fuerza empleada, sino por el tono en su voz. Había mucho miedo en su hermano. Vio cómo de inmediato se sentó y se hizo bolita abrazando sus piernas.

—Déjame solo, ya te lo dije muchas veces —recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia la ventana de al lado. Afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza.

—Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que no te dejaré —extendió su mano para acariciarlo—. Yo no...

—¡Ya no me toques! No sé por qué te comportas así —lo encaró, sonrojado y enojado—. Si quieres abrazar y besar a alguien, ve y consíguete una novia y déjame en paz.

Thor lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándolo aún con incredulidad.

—Está bien —dijo después de un rato. Miró hacia el piso y sin levantar la mirada salió de la habitación con los puños apretados.

Dejó a Loki atrás, solo con sus pensamientos y emociones contradictorias. No debió decirle aquello a su hermano, se arrepentía, pero la verdad no esperó que fuese a reaccionar así. Lo único que Loki quiso en ese momento fue que Thor se alejara y no lo viera en su estado más vulnerable, odiaba eso.

En cuanto a Thor, el pobre no pudo conciliar el sueño. No supo por qué, pero las palabras de su hermano le habían afectado más de lo que imaginó, y es que lo hizo comenzar a darse cuenta de algo que había estado tratando de suprimir desde hace un largo tiempo.

Loki tampoco pudo dormir, bajó a la cocina, deseando muy en su interior que Thor estuviera ahí para así poder disculparse de alguna manera por su actitud, pero no fue así. Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja directo del envase y se quedó recargado contra la encimera por largo rato, pensando.

Su hermano tenía razón. Así que, a pesar de la discusión y el momento incómodo, comenzó a pensar en la probabilidad de contarle la verdad a su hermano.

Se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento y despertó al día siguiente muy tarde, extrañado de que Thor no fuese a despertarlo como tenía por costumbre. Bajó a la cocina y se la encontró vacía, volvió a subir y vio que Thor aún dormía. Quizás se había desvelado igual que él.

Nunca se imaginó que su hermano se tomaría muy en serio sus palabras, pues ese día salió desde muy temprano y no volvió sino hasta entrada la madrugada. Loki se dio cuenta de ello por el ruido de las llaves en la puerta principal, pero para cuando se le ocurrió salir al pasillo, vislumbró en medio de la oscuridad a su hermano con una vil mujer colgada de su cuello y comiéndoselo a besos.

El dios del trueno estaba tan ocupado en meter su lengua a la boca de la chica, que no se percató de la presencia de Loki. El pobre estaba pasmado, no creyó que se tomara tan en serio su comentario de un día anterior.

Sin hacer ruido y sin saber cómo reaccionar, Loki se volvió a encerrar en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y casi entra en crisis cuando escucha que abren y cierran la puerta del cuarto de al lado. Ya habían entrado y lo único que se escuchan son risas seguidas del ruido que hace la cama de Thor cuando se acuestan en ella.

Tuvo que tomar su almohada y hacerla trizas para soportar escuchar a ese par teniendo sexo. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto aquello. Quizás su orgullo estaba lastimado... sí, debía de ser eso.

—No es sólo mi orgullo —murmuró en voz baja, algo ido. Cada vez estaba más consciente de su sentir hacia Thor. En verdad sí lo sabía con claridad, pero no se animaba a aceptarlo abiertamente.

La luz entró de lleno a su habitación, había amanecido hacía un par de horas, pero no se había animado a bajar, no quería toparse con esos dos en el camino por casualidad, pero tenía tanta hambre que de todas formas bajó. Estaba ojeroso y de muy mal humor, el cual empeoró cuando se topó con aquella mujer en la cocina, preparando café. La miró de arriba abajo, era alta, de cabello largo de color negro y muy hermoso, tenía unas piernas muy largas y unos grandes ojos verdes.

Loki frunció el ceño a más no poder.

—Oh, buenos días. Disculpa si estoy usando la cafetera, yo...

—No me interesa —pasó a su lado y tomó una caja de cereal de la alacena. Enseguida salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Pero a medio camino, mientras subía las escaleras, se topó a su hermano.

—Hey ¿Qué haces? —Thor se detuvo y lo miró con la caja de cereal bajo el brazo.

Pero Loki no detuvo su andar, chocó su hombro con el de él y sin mirarlo, dijo:

—La dejaste suelta en la casa —espetó con desprecio total, sin detener su andar. Llegó al final de la escalera y se giró sólo para encararlo unos segundos—. Para la próxima, hermanito, procura sacar la basura antes del desayuno ¿Quieres? —apretó los dientes y se metió a su recamara asegurándose de dar un portazo que se escuchara hasta la cocina.

Thor se quedó en la mitad de la escalera, parpadeando con sorpresa e incredulidad. Loki estaba furioso. No se esperaba eso, después de todo estaba siguiendo su consejo.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón se sintió culpable. Le pidió a su cita de una noche que por favor se fuera. Después cocinó un rico desayuno y se lo llevó a Loki, como ofrenda de paz.

Pero Loki no le abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, hermano, no te pongas así. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás enojado —mentira, muy en su interior sí lo sabía.

Siguió molestando hasta que le abrió.

—¿Qué quie...? Oh —se asombró al ver el desayuno—. ¿Lo compraste o lo hiciste?

—Lo hice —sonrió—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

El aludido miró el desayuno y a Thor simultáneamente. La verdad era que el cereal no le había sido suficiente como desayuno, y no se resistiría a esos waffles que le había hecho.

Comiendo ese rico desayuno, Loki se mostró más tranquilo y dócil.

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntó, mirando cómo desayunaba tranquilamente sobre su cama.

—Sí, no me dejaron dormir.

—Oh... —se avergonzó un poco—. Lo siento, yo...

—Está bien —lo interrumpió—. Entiendo que tengas tus necesidades. Pero esto me ayudó a darme cuenta de algo.

Thor esperó con impaciencia a que continuara.

—Me di cuenta de que necesitas tu propio espacio y yo el mío. Lo mejor en este caso sería mudarme para que tengas mayor libertad y... —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—No —dijo, casi espantado—. Eso nunca lo permitiría, hermano, este es nuestro hogar, de ambos. Te prometo que la próxima vez rentaré un cuarto o algo, no te darás cuenta de ello.

— _La próxima vez..._ —pensó Loki con gran tristeza, y más aún ahora que quería abrirse con él y ser sincero, pero no podría hacerlo después de eso, por alguna razón no se sentiría cómodo haciéndolo.

Sus tontos sentimientos nublaban su razón. Estaba molesto, dolido sin justificación alguna.

—Además, no puedes irte de aquí, Loki, tienes que estar cerca de mí.

Esas palabras llenaron de ilusión a los ojos verdes.

—Recuerda el trato con Fury y los demás.

De nuevo el menor se sintió caer en un abismo.

¿Acaso Thor lo quería ahí sólo por eso?

—Está bien —dijo al fin. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba dolido, más de lo que imaginó.

Thor salió de ahí, preocupado por su hermano y su actitud, y un poco triste también.

Momentos más tarde, Loki bajó arreglado y listo para salir. Le dijo a su hermano que saldría y no sabía a qué hora regresaría. Se fue sin decir nada más.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, caminar un poco y distraerse. No entendía cómo las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro de manera tan radical. Hace unos días era la felicidad hecha persona, pero hoy no se aguantaba ni a sí mismo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por horas, hasta que sus pies se cansaron y se sentó en la banca de un parque, viendo a la gente pasar sin observarlas realmente.

Fue a media tarde cuando una conocida lo vio y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Loco?

El aludido la miró sin muchos ánimos.

—Es "Loki" —suspiró, cansado de siempre decirle lo mismo.

—Como sea. ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿No se supone que Thor es tu niñera y no puedes salir sin él?

El otro rodó los ojos.

—No estoy de humor —se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo, sentándolo de nuevo.

—¿Qué les pasó? Hace rato vi a tu hermano de muy mal humor.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Anda, cuéntame lo que pasó —pidió con completa seriedad y sobriedad—. ¿Es por la chica?

El aludido se asombró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Casualmente estábamos en el mismo bar esa noche, lo vi salir de ahí con ella, no pensé que la llevaría a tu casa.

Loki suspiró y procedió a platicarle todo lo que pasó esa mañana, y le explicó por qué estaba tan molesto. Ella lo entendió y vio más allá de sus motivos principales.

—Te gusta Thor —dijo ella de pronto, descolocando por completo a Loki.

—¿Qué? —soltó, casi asustado.

—Está bien, no te juzgo. Yo tengo una linda novia, pero ahora que lo pienso... —hizo una mueca extraña—... Él es tu hermano.

—No de sangre.

—No, pero crecieron como hermanos ¿No es raro? Aunque más raro es... —sonrió pícaramente—... que no lo estés negando —sonrió más y se rio por un rato.

Loki estaba aturdido, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que se quedó callado.

—Tú también le gustas, pero está confundido. La chica de anoche la usó para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me digas que no notaste el parecido de ella contigo. ¡Dios! Eran muy similares —se rio—. Y Thor ha andado muy confundido últimamente. Me confesó algunas cosas y... no, es mejor que hables con él y que sea él quien te lo diga.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó, pensativo y recordando el físico de la chica, en efecto, se parecían.

Ella asintió.

—Ve y habla con él. Resuelvan esto —le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue de ahí no sin antes molestarlo un poco más, como tenía por costumbre.

Loki se quedó solo de nuevo, permaneció en esa banca por un rato más, sintiendo el aire fresco y mirando el cielo nublado. Entonces recordó que no había tomado su paraguas antes de salir, pero poco le importó. Deambuló por la ciudad largo rato, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por anochecer sino hasta que ya estaba oscuro y su estómago gruñía con fuerza, exigiendo alimento.

Caminó de regreso a casa y cuando sacó sus llaves para abrir, la puerta principal se abrió de inmediato, mostrando a un Thor completamente asustado y preocupado.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Se veía en verdad enojado, sin embargo, a pesar de eso no dejaba de pasar su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Loki, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—Fui a dar una vuelta, te dije que no sabía a qué hora regresaría —entró a la casa.

—No me dijiste a dónde ibas y tampoco te llevaste tu teléfono, estaba preocupado —aceptó, suspirando pesadamente.

Loki lo calma y se siente conmovido cuando Thor le expresa de manera tan sincera su preocupación.

—Valkyria vino a verme, dijo que charlaron y que no te vio muy bien. Me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Loki suspiró, se quitó el abrigo y caminó hacia la cocina seguido por Thor.

—Sí, los dos hablamos y... ella me dijo que le confesaste algunos secretos.

El aludido se tensó considerablemente.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? —preguntó Loki al verlo vestido y listo—. ¿Irás al bar a buscar otra chica? —rezongó un poco, pero para su sorpresa, Thor no bromeó y tampoco se enojó.

—Estaba por salir a buscarte —se miró a sí mismo—. Y no, no iré a buscar a otra chica. Anoche comprobé que no es como antes. No es como en Asgard. Yo... —suspiró—. He cambiado.

—¿Ya no te gusta acostarte con cuanta mujer se te pasa en frente? —recordó que en Asgard así era.

—No te negaré que eso es muy placentero —sonrió, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura—. Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿No es lo mismo? Explícate, idiota —se desesperó, pero de nuevo Thor sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

—Sólo no es lo mismo. Ya no soy igual que antes.

—Vaya, ese sí es un cambio... yo también he cambiado, un poco.

—¿Ahora serás tú quien se acostará con cuánta mujer se le pase enfrente? —preguntó en broma, nunca esperó que obtendría una respuesta como la siguiente.

—Ese hombre ya lo fui una vez... —respondió con la mirada un tanto vacía, observando a la nada.

Eso inquietó mucho a Thor. Loki lo notó y temió que comenzara a hablar sobre ello, así que giró la conversación de inmediato.

—Thor, puedes dormir con quien quieras —suspiró mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz—. Sólo no dejes que se queden hasta el desayuno, o llévatelas a otra parte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si decido bajar en ropa interior?

—Ella habría sido muy afortunada —respondió con sinceridad, sin pensar ni titubear.

Esa respuesta descolocó a Loki, incluso se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Thor se percató de lo que dijo.

—Sí... yo...—se puso nervioso—. No traeré más mujeres a esta casa. Te ofrezco una disculpa por lo de hoy.

Loki no podía con su impresión.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—Pero espero la misma cortesía de tu parte.

Loki casi rio.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, haciendo las paces con eso.

—¿Quieres pizza para cenar?

El estómago de Loki rugió. Eso había sido un sí

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios! ¡Se les quiere!**_

 _ **Atte: Tsuki.**_

10/07/2018

5:50 p.m.


	7. Fiesta

**Turning Page**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"Fiesta"**

La cotidianidad y la armonía se hicieron presentes en la vida de los hermanos asgardianos. Habían creado una rutina muy cómoda para los dos y por primera vez en sus vidas podían decir que vivían en completa paz, excepto Loki, quien aún sufría un poco con aquellas pesadillas, que, aunque no eran tan recurrentes como antes, sí eran terribles.

Esa armonía perduró gracias a que Thor no volvió a llevar mujeres a la casa y tampoco dio señales de salir con alguna en las noches, de hecho, pasaba todo su tiempo con Loki, y a este no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Los Avengers tenían cada vez más misiones y trabajos por cumplir, y en la mayoría de ellos la ayuda de Thor era imprescindible. Y Loki… bueno, poco a poco le iban asignando tareas más complejas. De esa manera se fue ganando la confianza de los demás.

Luego de esos meses de trato, los Avengers terminaron aceptando a Loki, pues no había dado ni una señal de traición, sin embargo, seguía poseyendo esa actitud traviesa y su insufrible sarcasmo que cada vez le sacaba más canas verdes a Tony, quien no lo iba a admitir, pero le encantaba discutir con el Jötuun.

Y así, con esa confianza ganada, fue invitado junto con Thor a Nueva York para celebrar el aniversario del complejo Avengers, esa bella mansión (que más bien parecía base militar) que reemplazó a la fea Torre Stark.

—¿Nueva York? —dejó sobre su regazo el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Sí. Es este fin de semana ¿Vamos? —preguntó Thor desde la cocina, destapando su tercera botella de cerveza.

Loki se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que eso significaba. Tendría que dormir fuera de casa y eso no le gustaba.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió el peso entero de Thor cayendo a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Vamos? —insistió.

El otro suspiró y simplemente asintió.

El día se llegó, y estando todos reunidos en el complejo, comenzó la celebración.

—Que fachas —saludó Tony al ver a Loki, éste sólo sonrió enigmáticamente mientras alzaba una ceja, seguro de que se veía tremendamente bien—. Tú no tanto —señaló a Thor, quien como siempre, demostraba no tener muy buen sentido de la moda.

Lo que ninguno de los recién llegados se imaginaba, era que Tony Stark se había propuesto emborrachar al Jötuun, con el simple objetivo de ver cómo reaccionaba. Para ello consiguió el licor más fuerte que conocía, uno que Thor le había dado a probar años atrás.

Charlaba sobre el plan con Bruce, cuando de pronto Thor apareció detrás de ellos.

—Que van a hacer… ¿Qué? —inquirió con seriedad, tensando un poco a los otros.

—Vamos a emborrachar a Loki —respondió Bruce, un tanto titubeante.

Thor los miró fijamente a cada uno por unos segundos. Su expresión era de completo desacuerdo, hasta que…

—¿Cómo los ayudo? —sonrió de lado, dispuesto a formar parte del plan.

Y así, el Dios del trueno terminó siendo partícipe de ello también, sin haberlo planeado. ¡Sentía curiosidad por ver a su hermano en estado de ebriedad!

—¿Crees que sea suficiente con eso? —Bruce no estaba muy seguro de lograr emborrachar a Loki con esa pequeñita botella de licor.

Tony pareció dudar.

—¿Tu hermano se embriaga fácilmente?

Thor lo meditó unos segundos.

—Nunca lo he visto ebrio. En realidad…—se llevó una mano al mentón—…en raras ocasiones bebe. Quizás deberíamos tener cuidado y darle poco.

—¿Temes por tu hermanito? —lo molestó Tony. Thor sólo rodó los ojos.

Entonces la fiesta comenzó, todos llegaron bien vestidos y se reunieron en la sala de la mansión para escuchar música, beber y charlar.

Y fue ahí cuando el plan maestro se llevó a cabo. Le ofrecieron a Loki una copa, pero éste la rechazó casi al segundo.

—Ey ¿No quieres beber con nosotros? —inquirió Tony, insistiendo.

—No, gracias —sonrió escuetamente antes de irse a sentar a la sala, junto a Vision, ese ser le causaba mucha curiosidad y en su parecer era el más cuerdo de todos ellos.

Pronto se les unió un chiquillo, vestido de traje como todos y luciendo un porte elegante, o al menos así fue hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron a Loki.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Eres Loki?! ¿El mismo que trajo a un ejército a la Tierra para dominarlo? —prácticamente brincó hasta sentarse a su lado.

El aludido lo miró con desconfianza, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh, disculpa mis modales —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Soy Peter Parker —le extendió una mano que el mayor no aceptó.

—¿Se supone que debo conocerte?

—Es un miembro reciente de los vengadores —informó Vision—, creo que no habían tenido el placer de conocerse. Loki, él es mejor conocido como _Spiderman._

Peter se emocionó más, esperando ser reconocido por ese gran villano.

—Uhm, no, estoy seguro de que jamás oí hablar de ti.

—Oh, vamos —se desilusionó—. ¿Nunca?

Entonces la voz de Tony se escuchó desde lejos.

—Mallitas, nada de alcohol para ti —le advirtió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿"Mallitas"? Oh, creo que ya te recuerdo. Tony habla mucho de ti —recordó Loki con una extraña expresión.

—¡¿En serio!? —se maravilló—. ¡Qué emoción que ya formes parte de los vengadores! Después de haber sido uno de sus más grandes villanos y…

—No, no soy un vengador. Sólo los ayudo un poco.

—Es lo mismo, ya eres de los nuestros. Pero vamos, cuéntame ¡¿cómo le hiciste para traer a la Tierra a ese ejército con cosas que brillaban!?

Loki suspiró, muy pronto se sintió abrumado por la hiperactividad de ese adolescente.

—Hola hermano —se sentó a su lado en la sala—. ¿Un trago? —le ofreció una copa. Loki ni siquiera miró la bebida, sólo la aceptó y se la tomó de un trago. Le gustó tanto que, para sorpresa de todos, pidió más. Así se fue de copa en copa hasta que empezó a sentir mucho calor.

—Oye, dijiste que se emborracharía fácil. Ya se terminó la botella y se ve como si nada —le dijo Tony, entregándole la última copa con ese licor fuerte.

En la barra, junto a Tony, estaban Clint y Bruce, esperando a que algo divertido ocurriese.

—No sabía que tenía esa resistencia —se defendió el asgardiano, volviendo a donde su hermano para ofrecerle la copa.

—Ya vi lo que intentan —Stephen se acercó a la barra—. Y no es buena idea.

—Buena o no, ya se hizo —respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Y en cuanto a Loki… muy pronto el parloteo sin fin de Peter no le molestó tanto, tampoco cuando éste lo retó a bailar una canción electrónica que recién comenzaba a escucharse en las bocinas.

—No bailo —dijo en un principio.

—Vamos Loki, ya le dije al señor Stark, pero no quiso, tu hermano tampoco.

—Mi hermano es un torpe —se burló—. Él jamás bailaría —empezó a reírse cada vez con más libertad, todo lo que decía Peter se le hacía gracioso. Pronto los involucrados en el plan vieron cómo se fue desinhibiendo, divirtiéndose al ver que Loki era un borracho risueño.

—Ustedes… —Natasha apuntó a Thor, Tony, Bruce y a Clint, quien al final había estado de acuerdo con el plan también—… son perversos, emborracharon a ese pobre.

—Ni siquiera te cae bien —la acusó Clint.

—Me está cayendo mejor —se sentó a lado de los cuatro hombres en la barra para ver el espectáculo que estaban por hacer Peter y Loki.

—Subiré el volumen —dijo Tony, riendo al ver a esos dos caminando hacia un lugar despejado para bailar. La canción "Away" de _Bueno Clinic_ se escuchó estruendosamente en todo el piso.

Peter lanzó un grito eufórico antes de empezar a bailar con pasos raros, de esos que sólo los jóvenes de su generación hacían bien, o eso pensaron todos, hasta que Loki empezó a bailar.

—Oh no, por favor que no haga ese ridículo —suplicó Thor, girándose en la barra para no verlo más.

—Oye, no lo hace tan mal —Natasha lo obligó a volver a mirar, Loki había tomado el ritmo y justo ahora bailaba mejor que Peter, incluso éste lo miraba sorprendido. El Jötuun tenía mucho potencial para el baile.

—No lo hace nada mal —aseguró Strange, asombrado.

Thor quedó sorprendido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que su hermano bailara tan bien. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando por largo rato. Bailaba perfectamente al ritmo de la canción, pero lo mejor de todo fue ver cómo se quitaba el saco y lo lanzaba lejos. Peter hizo lo mismo y así los dos se adentraron a un buen duelo de baile que terminó siendo empate cuando "Umbrella" de _Rihanna_ sonó en las bocinas.

Si bien, Loki no era experto en el baile, era muy bueno para imitar movimientos y mejorarlos.

Los dos dejaron a los demás con la boca abierta.

Cuando el reto terminó y se declaró el empate, algunos Avengers comenzaron a usar el espacio libre de la sala como pista de baile. Thor también se paró e intentó bailar, pero Loki casi se tira al piso a llorar de la risa, junto con otros, al ver lo mal que lo hacía, era demasiado torpe.

—No lo hagas así —rio a ver lo mal que bailaba—. Mira, haz esto —hizo un par de movimientos que su hermano intentó imitar inútilmente.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —dejó de intentar, rendido.

—Nunca lo hice —rio como tonto—. Sólo me muevo al ritmo de la música. Hace calor ¿No? —se quitó la corbata negra y se desabrochó un poco la camisa.

Estaba muy ebrio, y gracias a eso se volvió el centro de atención sin quererlo.

Thor desistió en su intento de bailar y volvió a la barra del mini bar, sentándose junto a Stephen. Estuvieron charlando por un rato hasta que…

—Deberías controlar a tu hermano. Al parecer no le cayó muy bien el alcohol —señaló el doctor.

Thor miró en la dirección que su amigo señalaba y no supo cómo reaccionar. Su hermano se había quitado la camisa, y muy acalorado la había arrojado a un lugar incierto. Eso atrajo por completo la atención de las mujeres ahí presentes, y para ninguno pasó desapercibido el sonrojo en el rostro de Wanda al mirarlo.

Thor fue consciente de todo a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia su hermano y lo tomó del brazo sin delicadeza.

—Contrólate —le dijo, pero el aludido esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesas y negó con la cabeza. Siguió bailando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se tumbó en uno de los sillones, recuperando el aliento.

—Oye, bailas bien —se le acercó la agente Hill, divertida y sentándose a su lado.

Loki sólo sonrió como respuesta. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—¿No dijiste que estaba desnutrido? —inquirió Stephen con sorna hacia Thor, quien miraba a su hermano ya rendido sobre el sillón y a la agente Hill mirándolo muy de cerca, sin disimulo.

—Lo estaba hace un par de meses —respondió, mirando fijamente a su hermano, se había recuperado muy pronto. Y cómo no, si no dejaba de comer todo el tiempo.

—Va a tener una resaca de los mil demonios en la mañana —el doctor tomó de su trago con tranquilidad, mirando todo y disfrutando de la música que sonaba en las bocinas del lugar. La mayoría bailaba, con bastante alcohol en sus sistemas.

 ** _Thor_**

Cuando la fiesta terminó tuve que llevar a Loki en mis brazos, dormido y muy borracho hasta su habitación. Pesaba bastante, tanto así, que sentí un gran alivio al dejarlo sobre el colchón.

Lo miré unos momentos y no pude evitar perderme un poco en él. Wanda, Hill e incluso Natasha lo estuvieron mirando toda la noche y no supe cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Debería alegrarme? ¿Preocuparme? Era mi hermanito después de todo.

No… no es mi hermano.

Me atreví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama, y lo miré por largo rato. Ni siquiera pude detenerme a pensar por qué estaba extendiendo mi mano para acariciarle el rostro, simplemente lo hice y noté la suavidad de su piel.

Loki era un hombre muy apuesto, ciertamente incomprendido, pero muy valioso.

Entonces esos extraños pensamientos volvieron a mi mente, pero esta vez no se conformaron sólo con eso, ahora comenzaron a invadir mi corazón.

No supe explicar por qué mi pulso se aceleró cuando acaricié su pómulo con mi pulgar y él sonrió… sonrió entre sueños ante mi caricia. Me atreví a acercar mi rostro al suyo, fue ahí cuando percibí el fuerte aroma a alcohol en él. Quizás nos pasamos un poco y no debimos emborracharlo. Stephen tenía razón.

Suspirando me puse de pie y me alejé, pero estando bajo el marco de la puerta, él me detuvo.

—No. Quédate, hermano, quédate.

Me giré sobre los talones ante su petición. Y entonces lo miré. Ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisilla traviesa asomándose a sus labios.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	8. Eso no lo hacen los hermanos

**Capítulo 7**

 **"Eso no lo hacen los hermanos, ni siquiera los adoptivos"**

—¿Ahora quién es el que no quiere dormir solo? —se burló Thor.

—¡Yo! —se carcajeó con ganas. Estaba demasiado ebrio.

Si Thor no hubiera dejado su teléfono en la sala, ya lo estaría grabando. Un Loki así no se veía ni en mil años.

—Quédate —insistió, tomándolo muy fuerte de su brazo y mirándolo con sus ojos verdes tan cristalinos y preciosos. Thor parpadeó y sonrió más ampliamente, le causaba mucha gracia—. ¿Te vas a quedar? —frunció el ceño con gracia, parecía un puchero.

—Sí, pero suéltame ya —se zafó del agarre y se quitó los zapatos antes de meterse a la cama. Estaba exhausto.

Pensó que al hacerlo, Loki lo dejaría de molestar y se dormiría, pero no fue así.

Estaban acostados, mirándose el uno al otro. Demasiado cerca.

Thor podía sentir el aliento de Loki chocando contra su rostro, era cálido y olía a alcohol. Sus ojos se veían más cristalinos de lo normal, su sonrisa era tenue y boba, se le borró cuando Thor preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Loki no respondió, sólo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas tranquilas. No dejaba de mirarle todo el rostro, eso puso un poco tenso a Thor, quien también lo miraba, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por esa cabecita loca.

Entonces el menor alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla derecha de su hermano, observando el parche que cubría el lugar donde debería de estar su ojo.

—Siento mucho que lo perdieras.

—Me veo mejor ¿No? Más rudo —lo dijo con intenciones de hacerlo reír. Lo consiguió fácilmente.

—Te pareces a tu padre.

—Nuestro padre.

Loki negó con la cabeza, su expresión era serena. Se mantuvo viéndolo fijamente por mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tanto tiempo pasó en realidad, estaban muy cómodos. Loki no había quitado su mano de la mejilla ajena, acariciándola de vez en cuando, sintiendo la piel suave de su pómulo y la barba cuidada en su mejilla y mandíbula. Loki observaba atentamente cada parte del rostro de su hermano, estaban a muy poca distancia.

—Siento mucho que sufrieras tanto esos ocho meses.

El aludido no se esperaba eso, se tensó un poco y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

—Está bien, ya pasó —se puso repentinamente serio.

—Pero sigues pensando en ello.

Suspiró.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sonrió como tonto.

—Como del hecho que bailas mejor que yo.

—Tú eres un tonto para bailar —se burló—. Debería enseñarte a hacerlo —soltó una risita cantarina, a Thor se le antojó muy tierna y adorable—. Ven, vamos, te diré cómo —le tomó una mano y estuvo a punto de levantarse con él, jalándolo.

Thor se rio.

—Estás muy borracho —dijo mientras el otro ya se encontraba de pie, jalándolo del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse y caer al suelo, riéndose como loco.

—Lo estoy —admitió, tirado en el piso y riendo sin parar.

Thor se levantó e intentó cargarlo.

—Pesas más que Mjölnir —se quejó y es que en verdad Loki pesaba muchísimo.

—Soy un gigante de hielo —dijo con voz chistosamente grave, intentó quedarse en su papel de hombre gigante del hielo malo, pero no le salió y al final siguió riendo, tanto que le salieron lagrimitas.

—Eres el Gigante de Hielo más enano que he visto. Estás defectuoso —Thor lo aventó a la cama, consiguiendo que el otro se riera más—. Ya duérmete. Despertarás a todos —masculló entre dientes, intentando no contagiarse de la risa.

—Hey, hermano —reía fuertemente—. ¿Y si intentamos el "Ayúdame"? —sus ojos traviesos brillaron en emoción.

—Claro que no —alzó una ceja, conteniendo sus ganas de reír—. Todos están dormidos.

—¡Por eso! me cargas y sales gritando "Ayúdenme" luego me lanzas contra ellos! En especial sobre el niño araña ese, me mareó toda la noche con su interminable charla.

—Loki, ya duérmete —Trató de quitarle un zapato, pero Loki lo pateó. —Oh vamos, no te comportes como un niño —bufó—. Dame el otro pie.

Obedeció, callado y sereno al fin. Estaba bocarriba, con una mano bajo su nuca y la otra sobre su estómago desnudo. Observaba atentamente a su hermano.

—Thor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

El aludido rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

—Hazte a un lado, la cama es pequeña.

Loki sonrió victorioso y obedeció, no sin antes ponerse de pie y quitarse el pantalón. Thor hizo lo mismo y así ambos se recostaron en la cama, descansando al fin.

—Apestas a alcohol —le dijo Thor a su hermano, teniéndolo de nuevo muy cerca, rostro con rostro.

Loki, travieso, sopló en su cara para que le llegara más el olor, luego le dijo:

—Eres un idiota —sonrió—. Un idiota muy bueno.

—¿Debería ofenderme?

—¿Te pusiste gordo y feo cuando me creíste muerto?

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

—Tardaste meses en recuperarte de esa obesidad. ¿Tienes fotos? ¿Por qué te descuidaste tanto?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Soy tu hermano.

—Cuando te conviene.

Al ver que no decía nada más, Thor cerró los ojos, sentía mucho sueño.

—Thor —le llamó de nuevo. El aludido no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Loki? —preguntó con menos paciencia.

—Gracias.

Hizo que su hermano mayor abriera enormemente los ojos, pues esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Por todo… —su voz era débil, se estaba quedando dormido—…es decir, me buscaste siempre. Siempre me has defendido a pesar de todas las cosas malas que te he hecho… eres un buen hermano y yo… yo te he apuñalado mil veces, perdóname por eso —sus voz tembló un poco.

—Loki… —fue interrumpido.

—No, déjame terminar —apretó la almohada entre sus manos, algo nervioso—. Gracias por todo lo que me das, un hogar, una familia, amigos, una vida, cariño…

—No te pongas sentimental —le pellizcó una mejilla—. Eres mi hermano, cómo no iba a hacerlo.

—Precisamente por eso, porque no somos hermanos… —sonrió de lado, con un poco de tristeza.

Thor no podía apartar la mirada de él, de sus ojos, su mirar triste, sus labios delgados.

—A mí me alegra que no seamos hermanos de sangre —se atrevió a confesar por primera vez. Loki estaba borracho ¿Qué más daba?

—¿Por qué? —su voz fue a penas un murmullo, ya no había rastro del Loki risueño.

—Porque de ser así, no podría hacer esto…

Intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por los labios cálidos de Thor sobre los suyos.

Loki no correspondió, estaba tan sorprendido que sólo se quedó estático, con los ojos muy abiertos. Thor notó eso, pero no se amedrentó, volvió a besarlo. Lo hizo con mucha lentitud, suavemente y tranquilo hasta que Loki correspondió, lo hizo con torpeza, aún asombrado, pero lo hizo. Movió sutilmente sus labios, acariciándolos.

De un momento a otro, Loki tenía su mano en la nuca de Thor, y éste le tomaba ambas mejillas durante el beso. Era la primera vez que compartían algo tan íntimo como un beso en los labios.

Eso no lo hacían los hermanos, ni siquiera los adoptivos.

Loki se separó abruptamente de él, lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin aliento, llevándose una mano a los labios.

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió con naturalidad.

Sus voces eran pequeños murmullos que se perdían a lo lejos.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió. Sus ojos verdes y cristalinos parecían resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad.

Thor sonrió y lo volvió a besar, con la misma calma y amor que antes. Durante el beso sintió el sutil sabor a licor en los labios de Loki, era agradable. Se atrevió a acariciar sus negros y cortos cabellos. Nunca lo había hecho estando él despierto. Loki era como un gato arisco, no se dejaba.

El corazón de ambos latía con violencia. Thor no sabía si estaba soñando o no, y Loki… Loki estaba muy ebrio.

Terminó quedándose dormido durante el beso, Thor lo notó cuando no movió más sus labios. Se le separó un poco y vio una hermosa sonrisa placentera en su expresión. Nunca había visto a su hermano dormir con tanta calma y placer, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé.

Acarició una vez más su cabello y suspiró con pesadez. Había sido la primera vez que se atrevió a hacer algo así y quizás pasarían años para que volviese a repetirse, o podría emborracharlo de nuevo, porque un Loki en sus cinco sentidos jamás permitiría un contacto tan cercano. Nunca.

Se atrevió a besar su frente antes de acurrucarse mejor a su lado y rodearlo con sus brazos.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado esos sentimientos hacia su hermano?

Desde siglos atrás, pero no había sido capaz de verlo. La primera vez que creyó perderlo, cuando se cayó al abismo del universo, se sintió morir. Estuvo muy enfadado, furioso, pero cuando supo que estaba vivo fue una felicidad inmensa, la cual se terminó cuando descubrió sus planes de dominar a la Tierra. Luego creyó perderlo cuando un monstruo del mundo oscuro lo atravesó con una espada, de nuevo se sintió morir, pero eso desapareció cuando descubrió que estaba vivo y que lo había engañado todo ese tiempo. Pero cuando lo perdió por tercera vez… nunca se había sentido tan mal. Él mismo había mandado a Loki por el Ragnarok, él fue obediente, fue ¿Y cómo le pagó? Dejándolo atrás y así matándolo indirectamente.

Cuando Loki llegó a la Tierra, medio muerto, su mundo volvió a tomar color, no le importaba nada más, sólo su hermano. Comenzó a convivir con él diariamente, vio que no tenía nuevos planes para destruir algún planeta o dominar al mundo, así que comenzó a tomarle cariño de otra forma, comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, descubriendo que ese sentimiento en su pecho siempre fue amor, y no del fraternal. Thor amaba a Loki, pero éste jamás aceptaría un amor así, por eso se limitaba a velar por su bienestar tanto físico como mental y emocional, además, era su única familia con vida.

Loki no se daba cuenta, pero en sus manos tenía la vida de Thor, su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Thor miró una vez más a Loki y sintió dicha en su corazón, quizás nunca sería correspondido, pero estaba feliz de que pudieran estar juntos, cumpliendo el sueño de trabajar unidos por el bien de la gente, trabajando mano a mano contra el mal, los dos. Su madre estaría orgullosa si los viera.

Su momentánea felicidad desapareció cuando su hermano comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos, inquieto, aturdido.

—No… —murmuraba una y otra vez—. No más, por favor, no más… —suplicaba entre sueños.

Thor lo escuchaba, extrañado.

—No más —pedía sin detenerse.

—Loki —lo zarandeó un poco—. Despierta, Loki.

—Basta ¡No, Basta! —se removía como gusano entre los brazos de su hermano mayor—. ¡Detente! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, espantando a Thor cuando vio sus lágrimas.

—¡Loki! —se incorporó en la cama, tuvo que abofetearlo con cuidado para que por fin despertara.

Sus bellos ojos estaban inyectados en pánico, su cuerpo entero temblaba y lágrimas delgadas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Thor… Thor —al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo asfixiantemente—. Estás aquí ¿Verdad? ¿No es un sueño?

El otro correspondió el abrazo, angustiado.

—Estoy aquí, yo te protegeré de lo que sea ¿Entiendes?

Loki no respondió, siguió temblando en los brazos de su hermano. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Thor, dejándolo un poco húmedo con sus lágrimas.

—Shh… shh… estás bien, estás conmigo.

—No dejes que vuelva allá, por favor, no lo permitas —estaba aún adormilado, no sabía lo que decía. Sin embargo, su agarre hacia Thor no disminuía la intensidad.

—¿A dónde?

—A ese planeta… te lo suplico.

—No irás a ningún lado, de eso me encargo yo. Tranquilízate ya —lo apretó con fuerza, dándole así mayor seguridad.

De esa forma Loki no tardó mucho en volver a dormir, sintiendo la calidez de su hermano tan cercana, su tacto y su protección.

Luego de unos momentos, Thor despegó su mirada de Loki y la dirigió al umbral de la puerta. Debajo de éste se encontraban Tony y Stephen, listos para atacar.

—¿Todo en orden? —inquirió Tony. Se había despertado junto con los demás al escuchar los gritos de Loki.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —notó que ambos estaban en pose de ataque—. No hay necesidad de eso —señaló.

—Es sólo por prevención —se encogió de hombros—. Loki no es precisamente alguien a quien se pueda subestimar.

Thor sonrió. En eso tenía razón, sin embargo, olvidaban que su hermano ya era de confianza. Eso que tanto había anhelado por siglos, se estaba cumpliendo: poder confiar en su hermano.

Tony los miró detenidamente.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto? ¿Te sentías solo? —se burló, todo en susurros para no despertar a Loki.

—Cállate —le frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene estos ataques con regularidad? —preguntó Stephen, totalmente serio a diferencia de Tony.

—Casi todas las noches —aceptó Thor con pesar.

El médico se quedó pensativo, luego de unos momentos suspiró.

—Después hablaremos de esto, vayamos a dormir —se talló el puente de la nariz y se fue de ahí, pensando muchas cosas.

Pero Tony no se fue.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —inquirió Thor, un tanto irritado.

—Bien, me voy —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y cerró la puerta antes de irse—. Que hermanos tan raros —murmuró par sí mismo mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Thor se despertó con una patada de Loki en su espalda baja, haciéndolo volar de la cama.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cama? —espetó de mala gana, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, no era muy buena forma de despertar—. Tú me pediste que me quedara.

—Claro que no.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Obviamente.

Thor se sintió aliviado.

—Tenías pesadillas, gritabas mucho.

—Ah… ¿Sí? —se preocupó—. ¿Dije algo?

—Sólo gritabas —se sentó en el borde del colchón—. Loki, tú no has sido totalmente sincero conmigo.

El aludido tembló ligeramente.

—Se relaciona con los ocho meses que estuviste en ese planeta ¿No es así? ¿Qué pasó allá que te tiene tan mal? Anoche entraste en pánico.

—No es nada —se puso de pie y portando sólo sus simples boxers negros, tomó el resto de su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. Tengo hambre ¡Y la cabeza me va a estallar! —se quejó.

—No me cambies el tema.

—Mira, Thor, eso es algo que no me gustaría comentar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo —fue rudo y tajante—. ¿Entiendes? Así que no insistas más en el tema.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó al comedor con completa confianza, ahí los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, actuando como si nada, sin mencionar el incidente de los gritos nocturnos. Pero sí comentaron lo bien que bailaba Loki, éste se avergonzó un poco, diciendo que no recordaba mucho.

Llegaron de vuelta a Londres, la relación entre ambos se volvió un poco tensa. En las noches Loki volvía a tener pesadillas, cada vez más recurrentes. Eso preocupó mucho a Thor, quien insistió demasiado en que buscara ayuda.

—¿Strange te dijo eso? —alzó una ceja, no estando de acuerdo.

—Loki, las terapias con psicólogo podrían ayudarte.

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre eso? —bufó—. Además, no le voy a contar mis problemas a un desconocido.

—Entonces dímelos a mí —comenzó a desesperarse—. ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte! Ya no soporto verte sufrir por las noches ¿qué no lo entiendes? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Puedes ayudarme a olvidar, sólo eso. No hablemos sobre el tema, ya pasará.

—Sabes que sólo me dejas más inquieto ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé —no lo decía en tono burlesco. Estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía decir más. Temía que Thor terminara viéndolo con otros ojos luego de saber la verdad. Y sinceramente soportaría cualquier cosa de su hermano, menos lástima.

—Strange también me dijo que podría recetarte unos tranquilizantes de ser necesario —suspiró, rendido. No había querido llegar a ese punto—. Para que puedas dormir mejor.

—Eso ayudaría mucho —aceptó con mirada resignada.

—Por lo pronto vayamos a desayunar —le revolvió los cabellos, haciéndolo rabiar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los recibieron con risitas y miradas indiscretas.

—Vaya, hasta que se levantaron —dijo Bruce.

—¿Estuvo buena la noche? —inquirió Tony con sorna.

Ambos aludidos se limitaron a levantar una ceja como respuesta.

—Mira, cuernitos, aquí están las fotos que te prometí —proyectó en la pantalla de la sala las imágenes de un Thor completamente desalineado, obeso, barbudo, greñudo y seguramente borracho.

—Ya entiendo por qué te burlabas de mí anoche —tomó el control y apagó la televisión.

—Oh vamos, tu hermanito quería saber.

Loki le arrebató el control y encendió la pantalla.

—Demonios Thor ¿En serio eres tú? —hizo una mueca de sorpresa y asco demasiado chistosa de ver.

—Sí, soy yo —espetó de mala gana. Los demás ahí presentes se rieron y comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre esa época. Loki los escuchaba, le causaban mucha gracia, pero al mismo tiempo se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que debió de haber sufrido su hermano para que se descuidara así.

—Pasaste malos momentos ¿Verdad? —preguntó en voz muy bajita, en realidad Loki no esperaba que nadie lo escuchara, pero fue Banner quien respondió a su pregunta.

—Muy malos —aseguró en voz baja—. Estaba consumiéndose por la culpa, por no encontrarte y hacerte muerto.

Loki lo miró con tristeza antes de mirar a su hermano a lo lejos abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

—Sí, hacía lo mismo en ese entonces, sólo que hace años no se detenía y bebía todo el día —explicó Bruce.

—Está tomando de nuevo —se preocupó.

—Es por la resaca, hombre, no te preocupes —le palmeó la espalda, notando que en verdad se angustiaba por Thor, cosa nueva.

Loki se le quedó mirando largo rato, desde que abrió la lata de cerveza hasta que se la terminó de un trago. Cuando acabó, sintió la mirada de su hermano y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, preguntándole sin palabras por qué lo miraba tanto.

El gigante de hielo sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de volver a ver las fotos viejas. Un sentimiento de tristeza y diversión debatían dentro de sí, aunado al sentimiento de incertidumbre por su futuro. Le habían dicho que trabajaría para los vengadores, pero de un tiempo para acá no se mencionó nada ¿Y si cambiaban de idea y lo mandaban a la celda debajo del mar?

Sí, estaba siendo paranoico, pero tenía miedo justificado.

—Tony —le llamó tranquilamente—. ¿Cuándo comenzará mi trabajo?

El aludido alzó una ceja e inclinó el rostro hacia él antes de rascarse la barba. Tenía buenos planes para él, pero no sabía si estaba listo para ellos o no.

—¿Cuál trabajo? —Thor entró de inmediato en la conversación.

—Tranquilo chispitas, tengo un muy buen trabajo para él.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _¡HOY VI ENDGAME! Traigo el HYPE a todo lo que da!_**

 ** _¿Ya la viste? ¡Tienes que verla!_**

 ** _Saludos! Jiji_**

 ** _-c va antes de que la amenacen por no actualizar-_**

 ** _26/04/19_**

 ** _11:20 a.m._**


	9. Tenemos que hablar

**Capítulo 8**

 **"Tenemos que hablar"**

Disfrutaba tener discusiones con su hermano, discusiones en las que solía molestarlo y decirle cuan torpe era. Pero discusiones de _ese_ tipo, las odiaba, definitivamente sí. Y es que luego de varios meses de haber sentido algo extraño en el Teseracto, había vuelto a sentir lo mismo y con más fuerza que antes. Por alguna razón el cubo actuaba de manera extraña y lo único que Thor podía pensar era que Loki planeaba algo, eso hacía enojar mucho al menor y ocasionaba peleas fuertes entre ambos.

Loki no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su hermano lo que sucedía, porque ni él mismo lo entendía. Sólo sabía que el cubo parecía llamarlo, intentando arrastrarlo a algún punto del universo que, temía enormemente, fuera el planeta en donde sufrió tanto abuso.

Odiaba discutir en serio con Thor, y más todavía si era en día de misión, porque eso significaba que no se verían en varios días o semanas.

Porque eso sí, a principios de verano de ese mismo año, Loki fue adoptado por los Vengadores como sujeto de confianza, llevándolo a misiones secretas y peligrosas. Vieron que era de mucha ayuda, y más si trabajaba en equipo con Natasha, ambos hacían una extraña y buena combinación al momento de actuar en momentos críticos dentro de una misión.

Hacían una pareja perfecta de espías. A veces fingían ser una pareja de casados, no levantaban ni una sospecha de que juntos fuesen un arma muy peligrosa, pues además de sus poderes, Loki podía cambiar la apariencia propia y la de su compañera. De esa manera lograron resolver muchos casos difíciles en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, todo ese estrés sólo logró incrementar las pesadillas del Jötuun.

Y en esta ocasión se sintió más estresado al saber el motivo de la misión: tráfico de armas y mujeres en Rusia. Vendían a las mujeres a los mejores postores para que las prostituyeran a su antojo. Eso enfureció mucho a Loki, quien se comprometió aún más con la misión luego de saber eso.

—¿Estarás bien con esto? —preguntó Natasha luego de ver el horrible aspecto de su compañero. Parecía que no había logrado dormir.

—Sí, terminemos pronto y volvamos a casa —cambió la apariencia de ambos. De pronto él era rubio y de ojos celestes, y ella de cabello negro y largo. Con su cambio de imagen entraron a un barrio peligroso, listos para encontrarse con el hombre que les vendería un gran número de armas y mujeres. Loki logró mantener su actitud de matón durante todo el tiempo. La gente de ese barrio se les quedaban mirando al verlos pasar, o así era hasta que Loki les dirigía una mirada furibunda que advertía peligro, así la gente desviaba su atención a otras partes.

—Cuando veamos al hombre con el tatuaje de dragón, mandaremos la señal —le recordó ella.

Loki asintió. Y así ambos se adentraron cada vez más a ese barrio oscuro. Ya era de noche, había gente drogándose en los rincones, mujeres voluptuosas con poca ropa paradas en las esquinas y traficantes de droga por donde se viera. Era un ambiente hostil y por completo desagradable.

—Es la primera vez que te toca un caso de este tipo ¿No? —inquirió ella en voz muy baja y tranquila.

—Sí, es…

—Ocasiona impotencia.

—Demasiada.

Iban caminando hombro con hombro, manos en los bolsillos y mirada al frente.

—Relájate un poco —le pidió ella, notando que sus músculos mandibulares estaban por completo tensos.

Loki no lo lograba del todo, el fétido aroma de esas calles a sustancias nocivas para la salud inundaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo sentir enfermo y asqueado. Había humedad por doquier y el frío no ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, un edificio viejo y desgastado, no diferente al resto de la arquitectura del barrio. Le dieron un código al portero del lugar y entraron directo a un sitio más horrible que el exterior. Las condiciones eran deplorables. El lugar era una lúgubre bodega casi a oscuras, la única iluminación eran las luces neón en las paredes.

Loki tuvo que apretar puños y dientes para no echar a perder la misión, pues justo al entrar pudo percibir que había mujeres ahí siendo prostituidas en contra de su voluntad. Lo notó con facilidad al ver que estaban siendo forzadas y que nadie hacía algo al respecto.

—Cálmate —susurró Natasha en voz muy baja—. Cálmate ya o echarás todo a perder.

Loki respiró profundo y se contuvo. El plan consistía en recaudar las evidencias necesarias para culpar al hombre con el tatuaje de dragón. Darían la señal y los refuerzos llegarían de inmediato para salvarlos a ellos y a todas las mujeres que estaban siendo traficadas y usadas. Luego reprenderían al hombre y lo llevarían ante la justicia. Para ello, necesitaban hacerse pasar por compradores.

Pero Loki no soportaba ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, así que mandó todo a la mierda.

—Ahí está el hombre del tatuaje —lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. El aludido hacía negocios con las personas que llegaron antes que ellos—. Manda la señal —fue lo último que dijo antes de echársele encima a un hombre que abusaba de una chica frente a sus ojos, con total descaro y sin pudor alguno.

Y así, la misión dio un giro inesperado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Natasha, frustrada y mandando el aviso antes de que la atraparan.

La misión se salió por completo de control. Empezaron a pelear con la gente ahí presente y mientras los refuerzos llegaban, Natasha y Loki enfrentaron a todos los que pudieron.

—¿Quién demonios te crees? —espetó uno de los hombres, subiéndose el pantalón luego de haber sido lanzado por Loki. Éste no respondió, sólo lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó del piso sin clemencia alguna.

—Huye —le dijo a la chica—. ¡Vete! —espetó y la miró sólo un segundo, segundo que bastó para notar ese pánico en sus ojos, tan conocido y familiar.

—Gracias ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo en un inglés con fuerte acento ruso. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus desgastadas ropas y salió de ahí.

Loki noqueó al hombre y así siguió con los otros que vio que abusaban de mujeres y jóvenes. Una ira indescriptible se había apoderado de él.

Natasha lo veía a lo lejos, ella también peleaba, pero notó cómo para Loki parecía ser un asunto personal.

—Demonios —masculló ella cuando la acorralaron contra un rincón. No traía las armas necesarias porque se suponía que no pelearían. Estaba enojada, atrapada y preocupada por el final de la misión.

—Con que agentes encubiertos ¿eh? —preguntó uno de los hombres, sonriendo de lado al ver asegurada su victoria—. Tal parece que no están bien entrenados —se burló al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Natasha del cuello, sin clemencia alguna.

Ella forcejeó e intentó zafarse, pero no pudo, el sujeto era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Loki apareció ante ellos, ya con su apariencia normal y con una expresión de miedo que intimidó a los ahí presentes.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente golpeó al gigantón que tenía a Natasha, liberándola a tiempo y deshaciéndose del resto de hombres. Su furia era suficiente para terminar con todos sin ayuda alguna. Natasha dedicó unos segundos a ver la pelea del Asgardiano contra esos hombres. No había duda de que Loki era fuerte, muy fuerte… se deshacía de uno tras otro con mucha facilidad.

Cuerpo a cuerpo peleó contra ellos. Quién sabe de dónde sacó una daga y con ella se ayudó a asesinar a quien fuera necesario.

Natasha capturó al líder y lo amarró en un rincón junto con algunos de sus secuaces, luego fue a auxiliar a algunas chicas que estaban tan mal que no podían ni siquiera ponerse en pie.

—Vamos ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó con amabilidad en un suave y tranquilo ruso.

La chica a sus pies asintió y con debilidad se incorporó.

Loki, jadeante y con sus ropas completamente sucias, llegó a donde su compañera.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! —lo habría golpeado de no haber estado ayudando a esa chica.

Loki no dijo nada, simplemente tomó a la muchacha en brazos y la cargó para llevarla con las demás.

—¡La misión pudo fallar por tu culpa! —siguió regañándolo.

—Pero no fue así.

—Afortunadamente no ¿Qué demonios te hizo actuar de esa forma?

Loki no respondió, sólo se tomó el costado con una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer sobre una pila de cajas de madera. Estaba exhausto.

—Viste cómo tenían a esas chicas ¿No te causó la misma furia que a mí?

—Pero claro que sí. Por eso hicimos un plan —se sentó a su lado.

En ese momento llegaron los refuerzos.

—Vaya hora... —resopló con fastidio.

—Mínimo llegaron —lo secundó ella.

Y mientras los agentes se hacían cargo de los criminales y de las chicas heridas, ellos se quedaron sentados sobre esa pila de cajas. Natasha estaba un poco preocupada por su compañero, así que dejó de regañarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Te hirieron?

—No es nada —resopló, aún respirando agitadamente. Su enojo estaba muy palpable todavía.

—Deja que te revisen —le hizo una señal a uno de los paramédicos para que se acercara y así fue—. Estás todo sucio —miró sus ropas llenas de lodo y de todas las porquerías que había esparcidas por ese sucio suelo. Y es que se había peleado incluso en el suelo con esos malditos hombres.

Un paramédico lo revisó, y en cuanto le levantó la camiseta pudo ver una herida profunda de cuchillo.

—Eso no se ve bien —miró ella. El paramédico asintió.

—Hay que trasladarlo a un hospital para asegurarnos de que no haya dañado órganos internos.

—No es necesario. Sólo ponga una venda y ya. Necesito regresar a casa.

—Loki… —reprochó Natasha, pero fue interrumpida.

—Estoy bien —espetó con severidad, mirándola fijamente—. Quiero ir a casa, ya.

La aludida lo miró extrañada.

—De acuerdo, regresaremos en el quinjet —sacó su móvil e hizo un par de llamadas. Poco después la aeronave estaba aterrizando en el techo de ese edificio en las afueras de Moscú.

Loki era más necio que una mula, así que el paramédico terminó haciendo lo que él quiso. Desinfectó la herida y simplemente lo vendó, recomendándole que buscara atención médica cuanto antes.

Sin ayuda y con su orgullo en alto, Loki subió a la nave.

La misión había durado extremadamente poco, habían pronosticado tardar un par de días, y lo habían conseguido sólo en uno y todo gracias a la temeridad del Jötuun.

—Fuiste un idiota ¿lo sabes, vedad?

—Lo sé —suspiró. Él iba sentado en el lugar del copiloto mientras Natasha piloteaba la nave.

—¿Por qué actuaste así? Es decir, fuiste muy valiente y en verdad admiro eso, pero… pusiste en riesgo todo.

Un leve y quebrado " _Lo siento_ " salió de sus labios, fue apenas un murmuro tranquilo, casi un suspiro del viento.

Natasha casi se atragantó con su propio oxígeno al escucharlo decir esas palabras, lo miró a la cara y lo notó inusualmente más pálido y cansado que de costumbre. Se veía desganado.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella no se atrevió a decir más. Hasta que de pronto la voz grave de Loki se hizo escuchar con suavidad.

—Las sombras de mi pasado me alcanzaron hoy… por eso actué como actué —confesó. Natasha sintió que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al tocar temas así con él, y muy a su pesar, ella lo entendía bien.

—Fuiste muy valiente. Tu coraje fue lo que sacó a flote la misión.

—Sí, luego de que la echara a perder.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar.

Logró que Loki soltara una escueta risita. Ambos miraban perdidamente el cielo ante ellos.

—Ve a descansar allá atrás, te despertaré cuando estemos por llegar a Oslo.

—Gracias —aceptó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—Loki —lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¿Si?

—Háblalo con alguien. Si las sombras de tu pasado te ponen así, es que aún no lo dejas verdaderamente en el pasado. Háblalo con alguien para que en verdad pueda ser superado. Te lo digo por experiencia, sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí, Loki lo sabía. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Natasha gracias a lo que Clint le platicó mientras estuvo bajo su mando.

No pudo responderle nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué sentir y se fue a la parte trasera a descansar un poco. Su intención había sido dormir, pero simplemente no pudo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, aparecía en su mente el rostro de esa bella mujer de cabello negro y preciosos ojos verdes. La había dejado atrás, sólo esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Deseaba haber hecho más por ella.

Horas más tarde llegaron a Oslo, Natasha aterrizó en un lugar autorizado y fue en busca de Loki, encontrándolo despierto y aún muy pálido.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve a un hospital? No te ves muy bien —puso una mano en su frente, notando que tenía un poco de fiebre.

Loki sonrió levemente. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había cambiado tanto su relación con ella. En un principio se odiaban mutuamente, y ahora se tenían cierto grado de afecto.

—¿Tú hablaste?

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella no entendía, temía que estuviera delirando.

—¿Hablaste con alguien cuando sentías que no podías más?

Ella sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó a su lado, chocó su hombro con el de él y lo miró con seriedad.

—Lo hice. Si no hubiese hablado con Clint, habría estallado, mi mente hubiese colapsado —fue totalmente sincera—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, sea lo que sea que te está asediando de esa forma, lo entiendo porque no somos tan diferentes.

—Quiero hacerlo, hablar, pero no soportaría miradas de lástima, mucho menos viniendo de él.

—¿De Thor? —Loki asintió—. No creo. Sea lo que sea, no creo que él te mire así. Te conoce mejor que nadie.

Loki no lo creía así.

—O al menos te quiere más que nadie —corrigió, un poco risueña. Él casi se contagió—. Anda, bajemos ya. Pediré un taxi que te lleve a casa.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo —sacó su teléfono móvil para pedir uno.

Natasha no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse un poco, ya que Loki no tenía idea de cómo usar esas cosas cuando recién llegó a la Tierra hace casi un año.

Estaba muy ansioso desde que colgó la llamada con Natasha. Ella le había marcado para decirle que Loki iba en camino a casa y que no se encontraba muy bien. Le dio los pormenores de la misión y le pidió que cuidara bien de él, pues tenía heridas.

Se encontraba en la sala, sentado a oscuras. Sus manos estaban entrelazabas bajo su mentón, con sus codos sobre los muslos mientras tenía un tic nervioso en su pie derecho que golpeaba con insistencia la duela del piso.

Veía compulsivamente el reloj de la pared de enfrente ¿Cuánto podría tardar su hermano del aeropuerto a casa en plena madrugada?

Fue entonces que unas luces se colaron por entre las cortinas de la ventana frontal. Se puso de pie como resorte y corrió hacia la ventana. Vio que Loki se bajaba del taxi y caminaba hacia la entrada de su hogar.

Cuando el menor estuvo por abrir con sus llaves, Thor se le adelantó y abrió la puerta.

—¡Loki! —salió más agudo de lo que esperaba, y es que estaba demasiado angustiado.

Entonces lo miró. Venía con su uniforme completamente negro, con su cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, con varios mechones cayendo por su frente. Parecía que había tenido una misión muy difícil, se veía sumamente agotado.

Loki se espantó, no esperaba encontrarse a su hermano despierto.

—Thor ¿Qué haces…? —se le fue el aire cuando lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Estás bien —suspiró en su cuello—. Gracias al cielo estás bien.

—No lo estaré si sigues asfixiándome —respondió.

—Oh, lo siento —se iba a separar, pero por primera vez en la vida, Loki no lo permitió. Rodeó su ancha espalda con sus brazos y lo afianzó hacia su cuerpo.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja—. Lo necesitaba —admitió.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —comenzó a preocuparse.

—Sí. Pero… Thor, tenemos hablar.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _¡¿Qué le va a decir?! ¿Le dirá que está embarazado? Wuju!_**

 ** _Sí, como pueden ver, ya pasaron algunos meses y los vengadores decidieron ir confiando poco a poco en Loki, todos fueron conscientes de su cambio. Sin embargo, no lo dejan ir solo a misiones aún._**

 ** _Pero… quién se lo iba a imaginar? Loki y Natasha haciendo equipo. La pobre aún no olvida cómo la "maltrató" mentalmente en el 2012, aunque es capaz de ver más allá y de sentir cierta empatía por él._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_**

 ** _La verdad es que desde hace un año que tengo escrito esto, sólo he corregido algunas fallas y agregué algunas cositas más. Pronto estaré subiendo uno nuevo. Espero haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Y si Wattpad no les avisa sobre las actualizaciones, me pueden buscar en Facebook, o bien, pueden entrar al grupo "Rincón Thorki" del que una gran amiga y yo somos administradoras (Más bien ella, quien administra responsablemente, con mano firme, la amo)._**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 ** _29/04/2019_**

 ** _10:45 p.m._**


	10. Cuéntame la verdad, Loki

**_Capítulo 10_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cuéntame la verdad, Loki"_**

Entraron a casa, Thor encendió las luces y…

—¿Qué demonios pasó en esa misión? Natasha dijo que no estabas muy bien, pero estás hecho un desastre —con sus manos empezó a palpar el cuerpo de su hermano, buscando alguna herida que curar.

—¿Ella habló contigo? —se exaltó un poco, dejando que lo manoseara—. ¿Qué te dijo? —se agitó.

—No mucho, sólo que… —fue interrumpido por un quejido de su hermano. Le había palpado el costado derecho—. ¿Qué te pasó? —sin permiso levantó su camiseta negra, viendo las vendas ya manchadas con sangre.

—No es nada, me curaré solo.

—Oh Loki… —lo miró con angustia—. ¿Qué pasó allá? La misión iba a durar varios días.

—No fue necesario, la terminamos en uno —cojeó hasta llegar a la sala, donde se sentó sobre el sillón más amplio. Había utilizado tanta fuerza en tan poco tiempo que no podía curarse a sí mismo con facilidad.

Thor no entendía, se suponía que a su hermano le habían asignado misiones en las que no tendría que aplicar fuerza física, sino su gran inteligencia para el espionaje, sus habilidades para estudiar y persuadir a los demás para conseguir lo que quería, también su capacidad para hablar varios idiomas, cambiar de apariencia y el uso de su magia. ¡Se suponía que nunca lo herirían! Y eso a Thor lo angustiaba mucho.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó nuevamente, asustado y sentándose a su lado.

Loki tardó en responder, antes de eso miró fijamente el piso mientras sus ojos verdes se volvieron acuosos. Alzó su mirada y entonces se topó con ese ojo tan claro como el agua marina.

—Thor, necesito hablar contigo, si no lo hago… estallaré —siguió el consejo de Romanoff.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre la misión? —no era bueno en momentos como ese. Él no era bueno para consolar a la gente, pero en esta ocasión su hermano lo necesitaba y no lo iba a defraudar.

—Sí y no. Es algo que me está asediando desde hace meses, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero hoy en la misión algo se detonó dentro de mí.

—¿De qué era la misión?

—Tráfico de mujeres. Por poco echo a perder el plan que teníamos.

—Alguna buena razón debiste de haber tenido.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreírle suavemente. Si algo amaba de su hermano, era su capacidad para creer en él la mayoría de las veces. No lo juzgaba.

—Estaban violando a mujeres frente a mis ojos. No pude soportarlo y esperar a que el plan saliera tal como se había hecho.

El rostro del Dios del trueno palideció un poco.

Loki se quedó en silencio unos momentos, no sabía bien cómo decir lo siguiente. Thor le dio su espacio y esperó pacientemente a que iniciara.

—No puedo contarte exactamente lo que pasó porque… —apretó dientes y cerró los ojos. Le quemaba el simple recuerdo.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo —puso su mano sobre la de él, Loki no la retiró.

—No, tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hablar contigo sobre los ocho meses que estuve varado en el universo.

Thor se tensó considerablemente.

—Yo… —se llevó una mano al vientre, sus ojos se abrieron mucho—. _No ahora_ —pensó con fastidio y angustia.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —se preocupó al verlo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

—Nada… —jadeó y lo miró con los ojos entornados por el dolor—. Te decía que… —trató de proseguir con el tema que dejó a medias, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—No, primero vamos a curarte esas heridas —se puso de pie.

—Thor, no es eso —lo miró con fastidio. Si no se lo decía en ese momento, más tarde no tendría el valor para hablar con él. Tenía que ser ahora mismo.

El mayor le extendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie e ir a la recámara para revisarlo mejor, pero…

—No —frunció el ceño y se dobló un poco más sobre sí.

Thor no lo dejó decir más, simplemente lo cargó y se lo echó al hombro con cuidado de no lastimarlo más.

—¡Thor! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —pataleó y lo golpeó un poco, sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza ni energía suficiente para seguir con eso, así que simplemente suspiró y se dejó hacer.

El dios del trueno lo llevó a su cama, Loki suspiró de alivio al sentirse entre sus propias sábanas, pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Thor levantó su camiseta nuevamente. Su herida estaba sangrando más.

Su hermano lo dejó ahí acostado mientras iba por lo necesario para curarlo. Loki simplemente se dejó hacer, no replicó ni lo molestó, al contrario, le agradeció mentalmente que hiciera aquello. Thor lo curó con cuidado, puso nuevas vendas a la herida y al terminar vio a su hermano a los ojos, éste lo observaba fijamente.

—Gracias —miró al techo, conteniendo sus muecas de dolor. A pesar de ello, Thor se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

—Dime ya qué es lo que te duele —se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su cabello. Loki apartó la mano con brusquedad.

—Necesito dormir.

—¿Te duele el estómago?

El aludido parpadeó confundido, luego notó que sin pensarlo se estaba agarrando el vientre, le dolía mucho.

—No.

—¿Qué medicamento te consigo?

—Thor, no, nada, no quiero nada.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —se exasperó.

—Sólo quiero dormir —intentó quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón, pero unos espasmos feos lo atacaron.

—Te ayudo —le quitó los zapatos, desabrochó su cinto y le bajó el pantalón, dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior negra.

—Gracias —suspiró un poco aliviado, ajeno por el dolor a que su hermano miró cada centímetro de piel de sus piernas mientras le quitaba la ropa.

El mayor sólo tragó en seco y asintió.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —estaba tan distraído que tampoco se percató de la leve fiebre de su hermano.

—No —se giró en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas—. Sólo necesito dormir.

Thor asintió y salió. Loki tardó dos días en volver a despertar, su hermano estaba al borde de una crisis emocional por la preocupación, incluso llamó a Stephen y éste apareció de inmediato en la casa mediante un portal. Vio la preocupación de Thor y se angustió, por un momento pensó que estaría muerto, pero no fue así. Lo revisó y sólo le diagnosticó fatiga severa, estaba bien, despertaría cuando su cuerpo se hubiera recargado de energía, como aquella vez que cayó del cielo.

Sin embargo, Thor no estaba tranquilo. Veló a su lado esos dos días, no se le separó ni un momento. Incluso decidió correr el riesgo de acostarse a su lado y recibir las consecuencias de ello en caso de que despertara.

Lo abrazó por debajo de las mantas, y cuando se aseguró de que estuviera verdaderamente dormido tuvo el descaro de recorrer su piel con ambas manos. Jamás había acariciado sus piernas de esa forma, eran tan suaves y agradables al tacto. Se entretuvo un buen rato con sus muslos, observando todo el tiempo su rostro de cerca para salir corriendo ante la primera señal de que fuese a despertar.

Siguió acariciándolo, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, era suave en todas partes. Poco a poco reptó por sus muslos, pero cuando llegó a su trasero simplemente se sonrojó un poco y se saltó esa parte para seguir con su recorrido en su espalda baja. Quizás estaba siendo aprovechado, pero jamás le faltaría el respeto a Loki de esa forma, al menos no sin su consentimiento.

Se congeló en su sitio cuando escuchó un leve gemido escapar de sus labios. Miró el rostro de su hermano y notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Corrió el riesgo y siguió acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. De pronto Loki se retorció y gimió su nombre entre sueños.

El corazón del asgardiano se aceleró hasta niveles peligrosos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? ¿Qué soñaría?

Su cuerpo se emocionó e hizo algo que no pudo evitar: lo besó en los labios.

Lo besó al mismo tiempo que enredaba suavemente sus dedos en ese cabello lacio y negro cada vez más largo. Loki no correspondió, pero eso no le importó del todo al mayor, quien después de ese suave beso en los labios se dedicó a repartir pequeños besitos en todo su rostro. Esa delicadeza y amor eran demasiado impropios en alguien tan tosco como él, pero cuando se trataba de Loki todo era diferente.

Se quedó todo el tiempo a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y protegiéndolo incluso de sus pesadillas.

Un día después, cuando despertó, Thor prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, acariciando su rostro y repitiendo su nombre un millón de veces.

—Loki, Loki, Loki ¿Estás bien? Despierta ya. Loki, Loki, Loki.

El aludido frunció mucho el ceño antes de responder con voz rasposa.

—Ya… cállate tonto.

Thor sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su Loki había vuelto.

—¿Qué día es? —preguntó tallándose los ojos. Su voz salía adorablemente rasposa y grave.

—Dormiste dos días enteros, hermano.

Loki abrió mucho los ojos. Se había inducido el sueño para no sentir más ese dolor, pero jamás se imaginó que dormiría tanto.

—¿Por qué dormiste tanto? —preguntó con genuina angustia, incluso se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, corriendo el riesgo de que lo apuñalara por no dejar de tocarlo.

Loki miró profundamente en su ojo, curioso.

—En realidad no lo sabes —se asombró.

—¿Saber qué? —comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿No recuerdas los días en casa? Esos días en que no salía y mamá cuidaba de mí.

—Sí, los recuerdo —hizo una mueca extraña—. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Olvídalo —se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, pero tengo hambre.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

A Loki le brillaron los ojos.

—Una hamburguesa doble con queso.

Thor se rio con ganas.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Bien la pediré por teléfono —se inclinó para besar su frente y salió directo a hacer el pedido.

Loki se quedó ahí en medio de su cama, sentado, desconcertado por el beso y tremendamente sonrojado.

¿Por qué?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba experimentando un sentimiento bonito, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones afloraron nuevamente, pues ahora al hecho de que no había hablado aún con su hermano sobre esos ocho meses, debía agregarle el tener que explicarle y recordarle por qué a veces sucedía lo que le pasó dos días atrás.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, le dolía la cabeza por el hambre.

Afortunadamente la comida no tardó mucho en llegar. Escuchó cuando el repartidor tocó a la puerta y se levantó de la cama casi de un brinco, su cuerpo le cobró factura por ello, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, dándole vueltas para terminar en el suelo.

—¡Loki! —se espantó al entrar y verlo en el suelo de la habitación.

—Estoy bien —jadeó, levantándose temblorosamente—. Sólo me mareé un poco.

Volvió a la cama con la ayuda de su hermano. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, traía un pijama puesto. Thor notó su desconcierto y de inmediato aclaró:

—Ayer hizo mucho frío.

Loki iba a recordarle al tonto de su hermano que el frío no le afectaba, pero el gesto se le hizo tan adorable que no replicó nada, simplemente le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de aceptar la hamburguesa que le extendía.

Comió como si no hubiese comido en semanas, Thor lo miraba con asombro, pues era él el que siempre se atragantaba con la comida, no Loki.

—¿Quieres papas? —le compartió al ver que ya se había terminado las suyas.

—Sí —las aceptó y las comió con un placer enorme.

—Ahora… quizás podríamos retomar la charla que dejamos a medias hace unos días —propuso el mayor.

Loki se congeló, dejó de comer y frunció los labios. Sí, había perdido el valor.

—Ya no tiene importancia.

—Me lo vas a decir —fue tajante, tanto así que Loki se estremeció al ver su expresión seria, nunca le había pasado—. Ibas a hablarme sobre el tiempo que estuviste lejos, esos cuatro años.

—Para mí fueron ocho meses —suspiró, mirando a la nada—. Ocho largos meses.

Thor esperó a que comenzara a hablar, le dio su tiempo y no lo forzó a nada.

—Thor, yo… caí en un planeta muy lejano a este, en donde el tiempo fluye de manera distinta. Ahí fui capturado, vendido, usado y… —aló ambas cejas en una expresión vacía, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos—… casi violado.

Con esa simple oración, la sangre del asgardiano hirvió en ira, se puso de pie, apretó puños y dientes, y comenzó a bufar, lleno de odio. Caminaba de un lado a otro, como bestia enjaulada.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡Dime quien! —se iba a dirigir hacia la habitación en la que tenían el Teseracto, dispuesto a ir a buscar al responsable y hacerlo pagar.

—¡No! Detente. Es por esa razón que no quería decirte nada —espetó, enojado—. Quiero que me escuches para que me entiendas, sólo eso. Thor, no quiero que salgas de este planeta por esto. No seas estúpido.

—¡Pero acabas de decirme que…!

—Sé lo que dije, y no he terminado —lo miró severamente desde la cama, no se había levantado siquiera—. Querías escucharme, ahora te sientas y esperas a que termine de hablar. No me interrumpirás, no sobre-reaccionarás y tampoco intentarás matar a nadie, yo mismo me encargué de eso, así que deja tu trasero sobre esa silla y no hagas nada más que escuchar.

El aludido contuvo su ira momentáneamente y obedeció.

—Cuéntame la verdad, hermano.

—Lo haré.

Nada lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Teorías locas vengan a mí._**

 ** _Mi amada beta comenzó a betear a partir de este capítulo, casi me ahorca cuando leyó el siguiente. Je je je… ustedes qué opinan?_**

 ** _27/05/19_**

 ** _10:30 pm._**


	11. En algún rincón del universo

**_Capítulo 11_**

 ** _"En algún rincón del universo"_**

 ** _Loki._**

Fue tan real como desconcertante. Thor me había dejado atrás. Y Asgard desapareció ante mis ojos mientras el Teseracto me transportaba a un lugar desconocido. Nunca pensé que sentiría esta opresión en el pecho al ver cómo el lugar que fue mi hogar se desintegraba de esa manera.

Entonces miré a mi alrededor y fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba: desierto.

En mi mano derecha tenía el Teseracto y en la izquierda mi daga. Mi respiración seguía agitada y mi cuerpo entero se encontraba en estado de alerta. Había llegado a un mundo desconocido y al parecer deshabitado.

Quise usar de nuevo el cubo, esta vez para intentar llegar a la nave en donde iba mi hermano, pero fue imposible. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado y prácticamente drenado de magia.

No tuve otra opción más que comenzar a caminar. Luego de un tiempo comencé a sentir los primeros síntomas de insolación. Tuve que usar mi capa para cubrirme todo lo posible del sol abrasador.

Caminé sin parar por día y medio. No me atreví a detenerme incluso de noche, porque sabía que al hacerlo ya no me levantaría de nuevo. Fue agotador, mis pies dolían con cada paso, la arena dentro de mis zapatos era una tortura y la resequedad en mi boca me mataba lentamente.

Durante el segundo día era casi de noche cuando pude ver a lo lejos un grupo de personas montando camellos. Por un momento me sentí aliviado, no iba a tener que pasar otra noche en el desierto, pero…

Cuando les pedí ayuda, fui capturado. No supe más de mí luego de que me dispararan algún tipo de tranquilizante.

No supe nada más, sino hasta que desperté, y lo primero que vi fueron unos bellos ojos verdes. Nunca antes me habían llamado tanto la atención unos ojos, menos de ese color, pues para mí era de lo más común.

—Despierta —me dijo con voz suave al mismo tiempo que pasaba un paño húmedo por todo mi rostro.

Me incorporé de un salto, pero no pasó mucho para que cayera acostado de nuevo, me encontraba muy débil.

—Tranquilo, estás a salvo ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allá afuera? ¿De dónde vienes? —me extendió una botella con agua y mi cordura se fue al caño. Le arrebaté el agua y bebí como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Dónde estoy? —jadeé, terminando el agua—. ¿Quién eres? —a pesar de todo lo que había bebido, sentía mis labios secos y mi rostro ardiendo.

—Tranquilo —puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me obligó a recostarme de nuevo. Entonces fui consciente de que me encontraba en una especie de hospital, pero algo no andaba bien. Mi mano derecha se encontraba esposada a la cama y en mi brazo izquierdo tenía una aguja insertada.

—¿En qué mundo estoy? —repetí, ansioso.

—Estás en Kingdall. Te hallaron en el desierto prohibido y ahora estás en el hospital, te estamos hidratando y curando la insolación. Mi nombre es Lina —se acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello negro tras a oreja—. Soy tu doctora.

Fue entonces que ella me explicó que me encontraba en un mundo devastado por la tiranía de su gobernante. A cualquier forastero se le tomaba como prisionero y el rey decidía qué hacer con ellos. En el mejor de los casos, los volvía sirvientes de por vida.

—Tú llegaste solo a este mundo. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte para que te vayas —me miró con preocupación, lo cual me extrañó, porque ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

—El Teseracto.

—¿Qué?

—Llegué aquí con la ayuda de un cubo celeste ¿No lo viste? —comencé a buscar a mi alrededor, desesperado. Era mi única esperanza.

—No, no vi nada de eso —me miró con angustia—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Loki.

—Bien, Loki. El rey te visitará en un par de horas y luego de hacerte algunas preguntas decidirá qué hacer contigo.

Me quedé esperando, acompañado por Lina, quien extrañamente se portó muy amable conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. Se sentó al lado de mi cama y esperó pacientemente, cosa que yo no podía hacer. Necesitaba irme de ahí cuanto antes. Quería saber si mi estúpido hermano y el pueblo estaban con vida.

Mientras tanto, miré a mi alrededor. La tecnología se veía avanzada en ese lugar, sin embargo, no encontré ningún modo seguro de escape. Sin mencionar que mis fuerzas aún no regresaban, mi magia estaba por los suelos.

Ni siquiera sabía qué habían hecho con mi ropa, pues me habían cambiado a una incómoda bata de algodón.

—¿Dónde está el forastero? —una fuerte y grave voz resonó en la habitación. Hizo que la mujer a mi lado diera un brinco antes de ponerse de pie.

—Aquí, su majestad —hizo una leve reverencia hacia aquel hombre alto, de tez aperlada, ojos negros al igual que su cabello y su barba bien cuidada. Tenía un porte intimidante, sí parecía un rey. En especial por su mirada tan profunda y penetrante.

El hombre me analizó con detenimiento.

—¿Está sano?

—Lo está. Se recupera con facilidad.

—Eres resistente —me miró y sus ojos me perturbaron un poco. No apartaba su mirada de mí mientras caminaba hasta pararse a mi lado—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Loki Odinson, de Asgard —respondí secamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

—Así que tenemos a un Dios con nosotros.

Quise corregirlo y decirle que mi hermano era el Dios, el Dios del trueno. Yo sólo era Loki, el hijo adoptivo…

—Entonces conoces Asgard.

—Por supuesto. Es un lugar precioso con gente hermosa.

—Era.

—Oh, qué lástima. Entonces ya no tienes a dónde regresar.

—Sí tengo a dónde regresar.

Alzó una ceja.

—Lo dudo, pero no te preocupes, te acogeremos aquí en Kindall —sonrió y me escaneó con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Sólo me hizo sentir más incómodo—. Soy Samir, el rey de Kindall, el planeta en el que estás. Seremos piadosos contigo y te permitiremos quedarte debido a tu reciente pérdida.

Fruncí el ceño. El hombre parecía enfermo mentalmente. No necesitaba que me "acogieran", yo sólo quería ir a casa.

Entonces la verdad me cayó como balde de agua helada. Ya no había más "casa", mi hogar había sido destruido y mi hermano se había ido sin mí, dejándome atrás a consciencia.

No tenía a dónde ir, sí, pero eso no significaba que me quedaría ahí, vaya que no.

—¿Qué trabajo le asignaremos, señor? —preguntó el lacayo que traía el rey a su lado.

Él caminó hacia mí y con su mano me tomó de la barbilla, analizando de cerca mi rostro. No me daba buena espina.

—Sería un desperdicio tenerlo como esclavo limpiando pisos. Tengo mejores planes para él. Déjame pensarlo y después te digo qué trabajo le asignaremos.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Dónde tienen el Teseracto?

—¿Te refieres al cubo azul con energía extraña? —sonrió de lado—. Lo siento, pero eso ha sido confiscado.

—Me pertenece.

—Le pertenece a Asgard, ¡Pero ya no existe! —se carcajeó de lo lindo—. Mi estimado Loki, este es tu nuevo hogar. Y no nos agradezcas, nos pagarás con trabajo el privilegio que te hemos dado de vivir —puso una mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello—. Nos veremos pronto —me guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí.

Vi a mi doctora y noté cómo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba espantada luego de ver a ese tal rey. Eso sólo me hizo preocuparme más.

—Tengo que irme de aquí —intenté usar mi magia para quitarme las esposas, pero no pude. Me maldije a mí mismo.

—Tienes que irte —se veía espantada—. Sus intenciones nunca son buenas, menos ahora, pude verlo en sus ojos.

Yo también pude notar eso.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

—No tengo las llaves —se vio más preocupada aún—. Pero buscaré la manera, lo prometo.

Asentí, agradeciéndole con ese gesto sus atenciones. Ni si quiera nos conocíamos y estaba siendo buena conmigo.

Los días pasaron, me recuperé con la ayuda de Lina, pero no encontramos ninguna manera para que pudiera escapar. En ese poco tiempo pude comprender muchas cosas, Lina me ayudó a comprenderlas. Entre ellas estaba el hecho de que el rey me encontró demasiado valioso como para tenerme de esclavo o como para encerrarme de por vida en los calabozos. Por eso decidió sacar provecho de la situación.

Lina lloró cuando los guardias reales me llevaron esposado hacia el castillo. Yo no entendía el motivo. Ella se despidió diciéndome que haría lo posible por salvarme y yo se lo agradecí, sin embargo no creí que pudiera hacer mucho.

Fue hasta que me encontré bien vestido y bañado frente al rey. Ahí supe los planes que tenía para mí: vendería mi cuerpo al mejor postor, todas las veces que fuera posible.

—No —espeté con ira cuando me explicó el trabajo que debía cumplir—. Regresaré a casa, no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

—Qué cosas dices —se rio—. Este es tu hogar. Y tienes que pagar por vivir aquí.

—No voy a hacer ese trabajo —espeté, tajante.

—Lo harás.

—No.

—¿Quieres morir?

—Sinceramente, sí. Prefiero morir antes que ser vendido y usado.

Se llevó una mano a su cuidada barba, rascándola mientras meditaba.

—Si no lo haces… —sacó un control pequeño de su bolsillo, giró una de sus perillas y activó un botón. En ese instante sentí un agonizante dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Una corriente alta de energía corría por cada centímetro de mi ser. Las descargas eran parecidas a las que usaban en Sacar, de hecho el dispositivo en mi cuello era casi idéntico, pero las descargas eran mucho más dolorosas, casi agonizantes.

—No te mataré, Loki, pero puedo encerrarte de por vida, usando este tipo de tortura cada vez que me plazca.

Caí de rodillas al suelo. La tortura había parado, pero mi cuerpo aún lo resentía.

—Así me gusta. De rodillas —espetó con un tono lleno de ambición y poder.

Apreté puños y dientes antes de ponerme de pie con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Comenzarás el trabajo esta noche —se dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

Los guardias me llevaron a lo que parecía mi habitación, me ordenaron que descansara hasta la noche y que estuviera listo para el primer cliente.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Y esa noche comenzó todo.

El rey no bromeaba, vendía mi cuerpo al mejor postor. Recibía una gran cantidad de oro a cambio de brindar una noche conmigo.

Esa noche entró a mi habitación una hermosa mujer, tan hermosa como pocas en el mundo. Ella fue el primer cliente. Y yo tenía órdenes muy claras: complacerla.

Lo hice. ¿Qué más daba? Cumpliría discretamente mi trabajo mientras buscaba una manera de encontrar el Teseracto y huir de ahí.

En un principio no lo encontré estrictamente horrible. Noche tras noche llegaba una mujer diferente a mi habitación, charlábamos poco y entonces comenzaba la acción.

Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron y cada día me encontraba más hastiado. Mi frustración llegó a límites inimaginables cuando descubrí que no habría manera de escapar de ese mundo a menos que asesinara al rey. Eso me lo confesó una de las tantas mujeres a las que atendí. Al parecer Kindall estaba custodiado por la magia de aquel hombre. Y mientras él estuviese con vida, nada ni nadie podrían salir de la atmósfera.

Con mi frustración al límite, cada vez me fue más difícil cumplir con mi _deber_. Nunca lo disfruté. Eran meros encuentros carnales y a veces salvajes, yo podía usarlos para descargar un poco mi ansiedad y por lo regular sabía sobrellevarlos, pero llegó el día en que no pude cumplir con mi trabajo. Me encontraba cansado, asqueado.

Una noche no pude satisfacer a una de las clientes más frecuentes. Simplemente no pude hacerlo. El rey se enteró pronto de eso y tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Si no puedes satisfacer a las mujeres, entonces los hombres usarán tu cuerpo para satisfacerse a sí mismos.

—No —palidecí—. Definitivamente no —unas horribles náuseas me invadieron.

—Por supuesto que sí —salió sin decir una palabra más.

Ese día la ansiedad me carcomió por completo. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no lo logré.

Esa noche, para mi gran sorpresa, entró un hombre a mi cuarto.

Y yo definitivamente no lo iba a permitir. Cuando intentó tocarme no dudé en asesinarlo sin piedad con mis propias manos. Ahí cometí el primer gran error. El rey no se andaba con juegos, y solía cumplir sus amenazas.

Me confinó al encierro en un calabozo al aire libre, era más bien como el patio de su gran castillo. Parecía un pequeño desierto, sin sombra más que una pequeña cueva hecha con rocas gigantes, rodeado de una inmensa llanura de arena pálida. Me dejó ahí por tiempo indefinido, sin alimento y sin nada que un hombre pudiera necesitar.

Días después de tenerme al borde de la locura sin alimento ni agua, bajo el sol ardiente, me mandó a un subordinado con una austera comida y un poco de agua.

—El rey manda preguntar si cumplirás con tu deber —dijo el subordinado con pesar.

—Nunca.

Él suspiró y me dijo en voz baja:

—Acepta. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

—No lo creo. No permitiré que me use más.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Lina te manda esto —clandestinamente me extendió un paquete bien envuelto, junto con una nota.

Sin decir nada más, salió y me dejó solo.

Con discreción abrí el paquete, había mucha carne seca dentro. No era mi comida favorita, pero con hambre podía comerme lo que fuera. Me llevé dos trozos grandes de inmediato a la boca, seguido de casi atragantarme con el agua.

Entonces leí la nota:

"Loki, estoy buscando el cubo que te pertenece. Saldrás pronto de aquí, lo prometo.

-L."

Un extraño sentir invadió mi corazón. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, y sin poder evitarlo mi mente me trajo los recuerdos de mi casa, de mi hermano.

Maldito Thor… muy en el fondo era consciente de que no me dejó con la intención de abandonarme. No lo hizo así, o al menos trataba de convencerme, era el único buen pensamiento al que me podía aferrar para no caer verdaderamente en la locura.

Nunca imaginé que el rey me dejaría encerrado ahí por meses. No volví a recibir una nota de Lina y los alimentos escaseaban demasiado. Según mis cálculos, me llevaban comida cada dos días y medio.

Me había convertido en algo así como la mascota del rey. Cuando me di cuenta de que era su entretenimiento, usé mi poca energía para crear una explosión.

—¿Soy tu entretenimiento? Veamos si esto te divierte —con la explosión logré derrumbar uno de los muros que daban con el exterior. Salí corriendo antes de que los guardias vinieran a buscarme, pero fui capturado muy fácilmente, estaba agotado y al parecer eso les divertía incluso a mis captores, pues ni siquiera se esforzaron en perseguirme corriendo.

—Déjalo, no corras —le dijo uno de ellos a otro—. Se va a cansar en segundos.

Y así fue. Me atraparon, me regresaron a ese horrible lugar y me castigaron sin comida ni agua.

No tardé mucho en debilitarme. Mis huesos comenzaban a notarse debajo de mi piel dañada por el sol. Mi sed de agua me mantenía despierto, alucinando todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no lograba quedarme dormido, había algo que no me lo permitía.

Samir había soltado a un par de bestias extrañas en la arena, éstas me mantenían alerta día y noche, así que al hecho de no alimentarme, debía agregarle el peligro latente de ser devorado por esas bestias.

Dormí casi nada por meses.

Por poco perdía la cordura. Incluso hubo ocasiones en las que alucinaba a Thor. Le gritaba llorando, reclamándole el hecho de que me dejara atrás, el hecho de que mi vida le importara tan poco.

Me encontraba al límite. Tirado sobre la ardiente arena y con la cara hacia el sol, me rendí. No me importaba si las bestias me devoraban, no me importaba morir de inanición o de deshidratación. Sólo quería que esa tortura desapareciera.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, caí en un profundo sueño del que esperaba no despertar, pero para mi desgracia sí lo hice. Desperté de nuevo, esta vez en mi antigua habitación.

Estaba tan débil que no pude mover ni un músculo.

—Vaya, ya despertaste.

Me estremecí al escuchar su voz.

—Tuve que sacarte de tu castigo porque muchos hombres te solicitaron. Te hiciste famoso al asesinar a tu primer cliente masculino —sonrió con perversidad—. Sé que estás exhausto, no tienes que moverte mucho de todas formas —se encogió de hombros—. No mates a más personas ¿Quieres? —sonrió de lado y luego de darme una palmadita en la cabeza, salió.

Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero mi cuerpo entero se encontraba adolorido y entumecido.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando un hombre entró a mi cuarto. No dijo nada, me miró, se pasó la lengua por los labios y se echó encima de mí.

Sentir su peso encima me causaba repulsión. Sus caricias ásperas y huecas mancillaban mi dignidad. Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. Una alarma se encendió dentro de mi ser, dándome la adrenalina necesaria para reunir fuerzas y quitármelo de encima con un golpe.

Tambaleándome y siendo consciente de mi deplorable estado, comencé a patearlo.

Supe que lloraba cuando mi visión se nubló, cuando sentí húmedo mi rostro.

El hombre salió huyendo de ahí para que momentos después regresara Samir, colérico.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! —me tomó del cuello y me alzó hasta estamparme contra la pared más cercana.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones debido al impacto, así que tuve que conformarme con escupirle en la cara.

—Jamás… nunca me acostaré con un hombre —logré decir con la poca energía que me quedaba.

Su furia aumentó. No dijo nada, me arrastró del cuello por los pasillos y yo lo permití porque simplemente no podía más.

Me encerró en otro cuarto, me amarró a la cama y activó el dispositivo en mi cuello. La tortura duró horas, duró hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió así. Mi espíritu estaba doblegado, asqueado y tremendamente cansado. Pero esta vez no pude rendirme, me mantuve cuerdo todo lo posible. Tenía que salir de ahí para matar al maldito de Samir, luego huiría para encontrar a mi hermano y matarlo por abandonarme así.

Guardaba aún la esperanza de ser rescatado por Thor, esperaba que Heimdall pudiera verme con sus ojos y mandara así refuerzos para sacarme de aquí, pero ya habían transcurrido meses y nada había ocurrido.

Había días en los que el lugar era cubierto por grandes tormentas, los truenos hacían retumbar las paredes. La primera vez que los escuché, no pude evitar pensar en mi hermano, me había exaltado pensando que había llegado a rescatarme, que Heimdall había logrado ubicarme y estaban en Kingdall para regresar conmigo a casa.

Fue hasta poco después cuando supe que Heimdall jamás podría verme. No al menos si el rey seguía vivo, cubriendo con su poder el planeta para que no fuese visto por nadie más. Este mundo era invisible para cualquier ser externo a él.

Ahí mi esperanza se acabó.

La tortura se volvió algo cotidiano para mí. Los golpes, las heridas, todo lo malo se volvió rutina. Hasta que un día me sacaron de ahí y me llevaron de vuelta a mi habitación. Ahí me inyectaron un medicamento extraño que muy pronto me hizo sentir lleno de energía.

—Tienes una clienta. Pagó mucho por esta noche, no la decepciones —el subordinado del rey me palmeó la espalda y se fue.

Yo me quedé de pie en medio de mi habitación, sintiéndome lleno de energía repentinamente.

La puerta se abrió y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba harto de todo eso.

—¿Loki?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Conocía bien esa voz.

—¡Pero qué han hecho contigo! —caminó hacia mí, espantada.

Parpadeé confundido antes de sentir su abrazo.

—Lina… —me sentí aliviado—. ¿Pagaste por acostarte…? —fui interrumpido.

—No, no, no —aclaró de inmediato, avergonzada—. Fue la única manera que encontré para poder verte, mira lo que hallé —de entre sus ropas sacó un contenedor, éste tenía el Teseracto dentro.

—¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! —me maravillé.

Ella suspiró.

—Samir no lo tenía en su poder en ese momento, se lo quité a alguien más y le hice creer que se quedó con el original.

—¿Usaste magia?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Usas magia? —estaba sorprendido.

Ella volvió a asentir, logrando causar una sonrisa enternecida en Loki, algo pocas veces visto en la vida.

—¿Por qué tomas tantos riesgos por mí? —en verdad quería entenderlo. Nadie en toda mi vida había sido tan bueno conmigo sin motivos además de Thor.

Ella se encogió de hombros y me miró con dulzura.

—No perteneces a este mundo lleno de perversidades.

—No me conoces —reí escuetamente. Si me conociera bien no pensaría eso.

—Déjame curarte esas heridas —cambió de tema y me tumbó sobre la cama. Me analizó y curó las heridas más profundas. Su tacto era amable y cálido. Era tan agradable que…

—Lo siento —puse un cojín sobre mi entrepierna—. Me inyectaron algo extraño que…

—Sé lo que es —suspiró con pesar—. Así que está bien, no te cohíbas —siguió con su labor.

Terminó de vendar mis heridas, dejó el contenedor sobre mi regazo y se despidió.

—Ve a hacer tu vida, no la desperdicies —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lina.

—¿Si?

—Gracias —le fui muy sincero—. No tengo manera de agradecerte esto —señalé el cubo. Literalmente me había salvado la vida.

—No es nada —nerviosa y hermosa, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

No supe si era el efecto de las drogas que me inyectaron, o si en verdad sentía algo por ella, pero… me cautivó.

—Déjame intentar pagarte una parte de toda la ayuda que me has dado —me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en el colchón. Tomé su mejilla con cariño, acunando su rostro con mi mano.

—No es necesario —sus mejillas enrojecieron tiernamente.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Mereces obtener algo a cambio de lo que pagaste —no la dejé decir más, uní mis labios con los de ella.

A partir de ese momento nos fundimos en caricias y besos profundos.

Esa noche tuvimos sexo.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve relaciones con alguien de esa forma, con cariño, con ternura. Fue la primera vez que sentí algo al hacerlo.

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? —le pregunté. La tenía recostada sobre mi pecho, ambos desnudos.

Ella alzó su rostro y me miró con algo de vergüenza.

—Digamos que… fue amor a primera vista.

Me incomodé, tensándome de inmediato. Ella lo notó.

—No te preocupes. Sé que no me correspondes y no debes sentirte comprometido ¿De acuerdo? —se volvió a acurrucar sobre mí.

—No soy lo que crees. Si me conocieras bien, no sentirías ese amor por mí —me conmoví por completo.

—Puedo ver más allá de lo que crees. Te conozco. Eres un buen hombre, Loki, y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Suspiré. No entendía cómo ella podía decir eso de mí.

Me atreví a abrazarla con suavidad, apoyando mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias por esta noche —me dijo, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada—. Quizás no nos volvamos a ver, así que te deseo la mejor y larga vida que puedas tener.

—Gracias —me permití sonreír. Si bien no sentía un amor profundo por ella, sí lograba sentir un inmenso cariño.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Te voy a pedir que huyas lejos para que no te veas involucrada en mi escape. Luego, asesinaré al rey.

Con esas simples palabras hice que se incorporara como resorte.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Sí, lo asesinaré. No hace más que intimidar a su pueblo con tortura y amenazas. La gente merece ser libre.

—¿En verdad lo harás? Es decir… puedes huir ahora mismo, sin tener que arriesgarte.

—Eso significaría dejarte en un mundo donde la perversidad sigue gobernando y no voy a permitirlo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Anda, vístete y sal de aquí.

Me miró con tristeza.

—No volveré a verte ¿Verdad?

Sentí algo extraño en mi corazón.

—Todo puede pasar —besé el dorso de su mano y ella se sonrojó más antes de echarse a mis brazos y quedarse así unos minutos.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. Encuentra a tu hermano y sé feliz. No le guardes rencores ¿Si?

Sonreí.

—No te prometo nada —nos separamos y le sonreí—. Vete ya —uní mis labios una última vez con los suyos.

Ella se vistió ante mis ojos, y antes de irse me quitó el dispositivo de descargas eléctricas. Salió de la habitación echándome una última mirada cargada de amor y entonces comencé mi plan. Utilicé la energía que me quedaba para ir en busca de Samir. Lo encontré desprevenido y logré apuñalarlo en un punto vital.

—Al fin llegó tu momento, hijo de perra —espeté entre dientes, retorciendo una daga dentro de sus vísceras, él sonrió endemoniadamente antes de escupir la sangre que corría por sus labios.

—¿Crees que fui yo quien planeó todo esto? —rio como loco.

—¿Quién más podría?

—Sólo piénsalo un poco —rio, escupiendo más sangre—. Lograrás matarme, pero no acabarás con el problema de raíz. Tarde o temprano _él_ te encontrará y cobrará su venganza por haberle robado el cubo.

La expresión en mi rostro seguramente fue inaudita. Sí, sabía a quién se refería.

—Nunca lograrás eliminarlo —sonrió desquiciadamente. Removí más la daga y la saqué sólo para apuñalarlo una y otra vez—. Él es… inevitable —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Entré en crisis, me quedé en el suelo unos momentos, tratando de asimilar esa información. Él había dado conmigo, había sido quien movió los hilos tras el telón. Todo esto había sido su culpa. Me quedé ahí, con las manos ensangrentadas a cada lado de mi rostro, mis ojos tremendamente abiertos y la respiración por completo errática.

Entonces llegó el momento de la decisión, me puse de pie, e ignorando el temblor frenético en todo mi ser, fui en busca del bastardo que me había hecho sufrir incansablemente desde que me desterré a sí mismo de Asgard.

Lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lo encontré. Descubrí que no estaba en el planeta, así que no tuve otra opción, además, en estas condiciones sería imposible lograr algo en su contra.

Tomé el cubo y escapé.

Cuando lo usé, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a mi mente:

 _"Lárgate ya. Debes vivir, serás el único Odinson con la verdadera herencia de padre"_

Y enseguida, sonreí con un sentimiento agridulce al recordar sus últimas palabras:

 _"Thor debió ser el adoptado"_

Me fui de ese planeta sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a encontrar a mi hermano, costara lo que costara. Desafortunadamente pisé muchos mundos antes de llegar al que deseaba: La Tierra.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Al fin se descubrió qué pasó con Loki durante esos meses perdido en el espacio. Fue secuestrado y usado, pero conoció a una hermosa y valiente mujer. No la odien, gracias a ella Loki pudo volver con Thor, sin mencionar que es un personaje muy importante en esta historia._**

 ** _¿Quién se imaginan que esté detrás de todo?_**

 ** _Sí, Thanos muajajajaja!_**

 ** _Una pregunta más ¿Quién creen que le dedicó esas palabras a Loki? "Lárgate ya. Debes vivir, serás el único Odinson con la verdadera herencia de padre", "Thor debió ser el adoptado"_**

 ** _Sí, ustedes saben bien quién fue._**

 ** _pd: Lo sé, he tardado demasiado en actualizar. La vida de adulto es más complicada de lo que imaginé, han pasado ¡OCHO MESES! y han ocurrido muchas cosas en ese lapso, pero aquí seguimos!_**

 ** _Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les prometo que no pasará mucho antes de que salga el siguiente, intentaré no perderme tanto tiempo._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir la historia! Se les quiere mucho!_**

 ** _27/12/2019_**

 ** _11:00 pm_**


End file.
